Coming Home
by Embellished
Summary: After Harry’s death, Ginny Potter fled the wizarding world. Now, ten years later, she has returned and has to face her family, the press, and the prospect of a new romance. Complete. (Draco and Ginny)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**A/N: **This will be a Ginny/Draco story eventually, but it will take a couple of chapters for Draco to make an appearance. Ginny has a lot to deal with before she can even _start_ to think about Draco.

**

* * *

Coming Home**

**Prologue**

The Boy Who Lived had died, and it seemed the whole wizarding world had come out for his funeral.

Despite the heat of the summer sun, Ginny Potter shivered and pulled her cloak around herself more tightly. The last few days had been a nightmare for her. Her heart had been ripped out with Harry's death, and there were painful reminders of him everywhere she looked. Hogwarts, the Burrow, even Diagon Alley, all evoked memories of times they spent together. Even her friends' and family's efforts to comfort her only made his absence more immediate.

Ginny's grief was painful enough in itself, but she also had to deal with it while in the spotlight. The wizarding world had an inordinate fascination with their lost hero and his life. This included an outpouring of pity for his widow, a beautiful girl not yet 18 years old who was universally seen as a tragic figure. Streams of black cloaked figures filled the cemetery, jostling for position to catch a glimpse of the coffin or one of the people who had been the closest to Harry. As she stood by the graveside, Ginny felt that every eye was on her.

To most of the scores of witches and wizards in attendance, Harry had been a storybook hero–someone to tell your children about. It was the_ idea_ of him they loved. Ginny understood this, as she had been the same way once. She had had a silly schoolgirl crush on him for years. Only after she had given up her fairytale dreams could she see Harry for what he was, in all his awkward, adolescent glory. She learned, then, to love him in his imperfection. But the crowds gathered here today didn't know about his temper, slow to catch but intense once it began to burn. Or how he would avoid the people he loved when something was bothering him. Or how he blamed himself for every death in the war. They didn't know how he pulled on his left ear when he was deep in thought. Or how he never turned down an offer of a game of wizard's chess, even though he never won. Or the way his smile could light up a room. They only knew him as the picture-perfect boy who had twice defeated He-Who-Still-Must-Not-Be-Named-At-Least-Not-In-Public. And they all craved to be part of his life. Or, at least, his death.

As the ritual began, Ginny nestled closer to her brother George, who put a comforting arm around her shoulders. But she couldn't concentrate on the vicar's words. Instead she found herself thinking back on her relationship with Harry. She supposed that he wouldn't mind her straying attention–he never could concentrate well on formalities, either.

Harry had always thought of Ginny as Ron's little sister–the one who had an embarrassing crush on him. She eventually gave up on the crush, and accepted the fact that she would never be anything else to him. Then, the summer after her fourth year, things began to change. After the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Harry suffered in silence over Sirius' death. He blamed himself and refused to talk about it. But Ginny was just as stubborn. She refused to let him get away with it and somehow she began to convince Harry that it wasn't his fault. She suspected she made him realize that his situation was something like hers in her first year. She, too, had been manipulated into doing things that hurt others. If he blamed himself for what happened to Sirius, he would have to blame _her_ for opening the Chamber of Secrets, and he was much too gallant to do that. The two slowly developed a friendship based on their common experiences with Voldemort, and before long she considered him to be one of her best friends. And even if he didn't feel the same way about her (he had Ron and Hermione, after all), she was in a category by herself. There were things he could say to Ginny that he couldn't say to anyone else.

By the end of her fifth year, Ginny had begun to fall in love with _him_, rather than the fairy tale. And Harry had stopped thinking of Ginny as someone who needed saving, and started to see her strength, beauty, and decidedly wicked sense of humor. The Weasleys, especially Ron, were overjoyed when they began to date. Ginny suspected that they hoped to have Harry as an official member of the Weasley family. And it wasn't long before _she_ hoped so, too.

In her sixth year, Harry received a series of letters threatening his closest friends. He tried to push Ginny away in a misguided attempt to protect her. She recognized what he was doing and wouldn't allow it, of course. In the end, it only ended up bringing them closer. That spring, the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts. By casting a spell into which he focused all the love he felt for his family, friends, and Ginny, Harry was finally able to defeat Voldemort.

The sheer effort took its toll on Harry, however. He was left weak and nearly drained of magic. After months of treatments, he was worse off than he had been at the end of the war. Madam Pomfrey had never seen anything like it, nor had the specialists she brought in from St. Mungo's. They reluctantly concluded that he probably didn't have much longer to live.

The day after this prognosis was delivered, Harry asked Ginny to marry him. The wedding took place almost immediately as they decided there was no time to waste. They didn't have a honeymoon; Harry wasn't well enough to travel. But they spent every moment together that they could.

When Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts began, Harry stayed at the school in order to be near both Ginny and Madam Pomfrey. He tutored some of the younger students in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and helped Madam Hooch teach flying lessons when he felt up to it. The school year passed peacefully, and Ginny and Harry were as happy as they could be, considering that Harry's strength was waning by the week.

One day in late June, Harry called Ginny to him to say goodbye. She wept, and smoothed his hair back, and told him the secret she had been keeping. He smiled his blinding smile at the news, then looked at her with his most intense gaze. "Ginny," he said, "whatever happens, be happy." Then he closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. He never woke again.

Now, as she stood at his grave, she wondered if she could ever be happy again. Everything around her seemed to bring her back to him.

George nudged her then, and she realized that the vicar was waiting for her to throw the first handful of dirt upon the coffin. She did so, and took comfort in the ancient words as the rest of her family and the Order of the Phoenix followed suit. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust... Rest eternal grant to him, O Lord...

When Harry's body had been committed to the earth, and his soul to heaven, Ginny endured endless words of sympathy from the other mourners. Fred and George flanked her through it all, a comforting presence at each side. They always seemed to know exactly what she needed. Finally, there was only one person left, and she stepped away from her brothers to speak to him privately.

Remus Lupin had been a mentor to her for years. In her second year at Hogwarts, she had struggled to come to terms with what had happened with Tom Riddle. She felt as if she could never trust anyone again, and as if she would never be cleansed of her guilt. As her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus had seen her struggle, and he helped her see that the opening of the Chamber was not her fault–stronger witches and wizards had come under Voldemort's spell before and likely would again. He had also helped her see that she _was_ a strong and talented witch, and that her experiences had only made her stronger. After he left Hogwarts, they still stayed close. She would owl him when she was unsure or confused about something, and he never failed to respond with encouragement and advice. Now he stood before her and looked at her with his knowing grey eyes.

"I know what it is to lose your best friend. Ginny, if there is anything I can do for you, I will do it." His gaze intensified. "Anything. And I can keep a secret, even from your family, if you need me to."

She looked up at him and saw understanding in his face. He knew what she needed, and he was willing to help her, even if doing so would put her at odds with most of his friends. She took a deep breath before asking it of him.

"I need to leave. To get away from everything that reminds me of him. Will you help me with _that_?"


	2. Chapter 1: Remus

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**A/N:** Thanks to Kerichi and mandi-danielle for reviewing the prologue.

**

* * *

Coming Home**

**Chapter 1: Remus**

Ginny hummed under her breath and kicked at the small piles of remaining snow as she walked home, a bag of tacos from her favorite Clark Street grocery in hand. Her woollen hat and gloves were tucked away in the pockets of her coat, which was open to let in the warming air. Spring had well and truly come, and she welcomed it with open arms. Over her ten winters in Chicago, she had learned to deal with the snow and cold of real winters, but she had never come to love them. So every year, when it finally began to thaw, she always felt a little bit giddy. Now she was nearly skipping as she rounded the last corner.

She stopped suddenly, startled by the tall figure standing in front of her apartment building.

He was unassuming enough in his ill-fitting, slightly shabby clothing. But Ginny knew him immediately. He was her only link to her old life. He would give her news of her family and events in the wizarding world. Occasionally he would risk the wrath of Molly Weasley to pass on assurances of her health and happiness to her family without revealing where she was. But Remus Lupin had never before visited her here, and it completely unnerved her.

When she had fled from the wizarding world with all its reminders of Harry Potter nearly ten years before, Ginny had ended up on an airplane to Chicago. Remus had helped her get Muggle paperwork and had suggested that she go to the United States–it was easy to blend in there and she already knew the language. Living as a Muggle would be hard enough for her as it was without having trouble communicating as well. The first available flight was to Chicago, so that's where she went. She knew nothing about the city, or how she was going to live there.

By a tremendous stroke of luck, she was seated next to Elsa Lin on the airplane. Still distraught, Ginny poured out a safe-for-Muggles version of her troubles. Elsa agreed to help her get settled in the city. Together they found Ginny a job and an apartment, and in the process they became great friends. In fact, Ginny was expecting her that evening, and she had no idea how she would explain Remus to Elsa, or keep him from spilling the few secrets she still had.

Ginny had no time to solve this quandary, as Elsa rounded the corner at the other end of the block at the exact moment Remus turned and saw Ginny. They gave her identical grins, and she would have laughed if she weren't in such an awkward position. There was nothing for it but to introduce them. She just wished she had bought more tacos.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were relaxing in her living room, most of the tacos already gone. She loved her living room. It had lots of wood trim that gave it character, huge windows that let in the sunlight during the day, and a decorative fireplace that she had filled with candles and gave the room a cheery glow in the evenings. The atmosphere reminded her just a little bit of home. She had been lucky to find this apartment. It was large and creaked invitingly. It was on a tree-lined street one block from the el, two blocks from a quirky coffee shop, three blocks away from Lake Michigan, and, best of all, only two blocks from Elsa's apartment. Just being in this room helped her relax and stop worrying about why Remus had come.

Luckily, Elsa was quite willing to lead the conversation, as she was very curious about Remus.

"Remus Lupin. That's an interesting name," commented Elsa. "If you were in a novel, I would think you were a werewolf or something!" She laughed at her own joke. Ginny nearly swallowed her tongue. Luckily, Remus, who actually _was_ a werewolf, took it in stride.

"Yes, it was an unfortunate choice on my parents' part. I think they were trying to go for consistency, but I would have preferred something different. It almost seems to be tempting fate, doesn't it?"

Elsa went on quizzing Remus, and he kept answering with good grace. Much to Ginny's relief, he deftly avoided all of the topics that she hoped he would. Still, Ginny had no clear idea why he had come. She knew that there could be nothing terribly wrong with any of her family, or he would have told her already, despite Elsa's presence. She found herself wishing Elsa would leave so they could talk privately.

Then the conversation was interrupted by a door slamming shut at the back of the apartment and what sounded like a herd of elephants running down the hall to the living room. Two boys tumbled into the room. One was short and a little pudgy with chocolate skin, and the other was taller and skinny with a shock of messy black hair and brown eyes. The skinny boy was yelling, "Mom! Aunt Elsa! You've got to see what we..."

He stopped short when he saw Remus. "Oh! I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know Mom had company."

"Not to worry. She didn't know I was coming either," he responded. "You must be Evan." The boy nodded, and Remus looked at him intently for a moment. "You look just like your father. Except for your eyes, of course. You have your mother's eyes."

The boy's mouth hung open. "You knew my father?"

Remus smiled. "Yes. And I knew _his_ father as well. He was one of my best friends in school."

Evan flopped down on the floor at Remus's feet. "Tell me everything!"

* * *

After that, Evan was enraptured. He was dying to hear whatever Remus would tell him of his father and grandfather. Ginny was the only family member he knew, and although she was happy to tell him what she knew of Harry, it never seemed to be enough. Ginny didn't have the heart to make him go to bed when he was so clearly enjoying himself. The spell was only broken when Flo Porter came up from the apartment below and threatened to give both boys extra chores the next day if her son Isaac didn't go to bed immediately.

Evan and Isaac had been best friends all their lives. When Ginny moved into the building, she had been all alone and two and a half months pregnant. Flo was also pregnant and was happy to give Ginny advice, considering that she already had a three year old daughter. They ended up bonding over morning sickness and common cravings. The boys were born within four days of each other and were never apart for very long.

Soon Flo and Isaac had disappeared downstairs, Elsa had made her excuses, and Ginny had torn Evan away from Remus and made him go to bed. Ginny finally had a chance to talk to Remus alone.

"So, are you going to tell me why you are here? Or is it too much for me to hope that you just wanted to see the view from the top of the Sears Tower?"

"Well, since I am here, I wouldn't mind that. Or at least the John Hancock Building. I hear there is a very nice bar at the top of that one–you can pretend that all you want to do is sip your drink rather than just gaping at the view like some daft tourist."

"I'll be sure to take you to all the local bars, then, now that I know what you _really_ want," she answered sarcastically. "Are there any other tourist traps you want to take advantage of?"

"I'm glad to see you still have the same sharp tongue you always had," he said with a laugh. "Somehow that just doesn't come out in your letters. I would actually like to see some of the city while I am here, but there is nothing in particular. Anything you and Evan would like to show me. Oh. And I want some real Chicago pizza."

"Well, the pizza is no problem, and I'm sure Evan will have all sorts of things he wants to show you. He seems quite taken with you."

"Frankly, Ginny, I think he would be quite taken with Voldemort as long as he told stories about Harry."

Ginny was shocked at first and opened her mouth to retort, but then she realized that he was probably right and hung her head. Evan had been fascinated with Harry since he had been old enough to understand that his father was dead. Ginny told him what she could, but as she hadn't yet mentioned the wizarding world, her stash of safe stories was somewhat limited.

"That's really why I am here," he said gently. "He deserves to know about Harry, beyond what you can tell him. And he deserves to know about the wizarding world. He has already shown signs of magic, no?" She nodded, remembering the time that Evan had dried up the bath water in an attempt to avoid washing. "He should know before he gets his Hogwarts letter. You _know_ how hard it was for Harry when he found out. It will be the same for Evan. His father was one of the greatest heros the wizarding world has known. Whether you like it or not, Evan will be a center of attention at Hogwarts, just like Harry was. Doesn't he deserve to be prepared for that in a way that Harry wasn't?"

"But I want him to be a normal boy! He shouldn't have to spend his childhood dodging the press!"

"He'll have to dodge the press if he goes to Hogwarts, anyway. The only way to keep him from it is to keep him from Hogwarts altogether, and you know how bad an idea that would be."

"I know. I have always planned to send him there, but it isn't time yet. He's only nine years old! He has two more years until we have to cross that bridge."

"But the longer you wait, the less time he has to prepare. To absorb the idea that he will be a celebrity. It took Harry _years_ to come to terms with what that meant. And if you wait, you will deprive him of something else that he deserves."

"And what might that be?"

"His family."

"He has family. He has _me_."

"Think about it, Ginny. You were always surrounded by a huge, loving family who supported you in everything. How would you have managed in your first year and afterwards without them?"

"Well..."

"He could have all of that support. And you_ know_ he craves information about his family. You saw it tonight. And he wouldn't have to be alone at Hogwarts if he already has a network of family when he goes. You know that Bill's oldest is the same age as Evan, don't you? If he knows his cousins, he'll have friends from the start. He won't have to rely on luck like Harry did. Do you realize what could have happened if Harry had met someone else on the train?"

Ginny picked at her nails silently for a few minutes, then finally looked up at Remus. "I suppose you're right. But it has been ten years. What will my family say?"

"Ginny, you know them better than I do, but I think that they will eventually welcome both of you with open arms."

"Eventually?"

"They are angry, and with good reason. You didn't tell them you were going to leave and then refused to tell them where you were for ten years. You have a son and never told them. Your mother will probably be incensed over being denied a grandchild for so long. It won't be easy. But they are your family and they love you."

"Will you help me tell Evan about the wizarding world?"

"If you would like."

"And will you help me find a flat in London? There is no way I could live with my family."

"Of course."

"All right then. Tomorrow we will go do something touristy and tell Evan the truth about his heritage. Then, in July, I will go back to London. There is no way I will go before that." Ginny expected Remus to protest, but he just nodded.

"I want to avoid the anniversary of Harry's death," she explained even though he hadn't questioned it.

"I understand. That is probably wise. If the press caught wind of it before, they would blow things out of proportion on the anniversary. They will be particularly observant this year."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. She dreaded going home, but she had been worrying so much about when to do it that she felt better having made a decision.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I don't have a guest bedroom. Will you be okay sleeping on the couch?"

"A few nights ago I was curled up on a rug in front of the fire. The couch will be fine."

* * *

The next day, Ginny and Evan took Remus on a whirlwind tour of Chicago. They took the el downtown and strolled along Michigan Avenue. They had a drink at the top of the John Hancock Building and pretended that they weren't tourists. They strolled through Millennium Park and laughed at their distorted reflections in the Bean. They went to the Field Museum and Evan showed Remus all the dinosaur bones. Remus dragged Evan through the Egyptian section–Evan had never liked it before, but somehow Remus was able to make the history come to life. For dinner, they went to Giordano's so Remus could have Chicago-style pizza.

Over dinner, Ginny and Remus told Evan about magic. Much to their astonishment, he wasn't very surprised.

"Well, strange things have happened around me all my life. Like when I turned Mrs. Peterson's hair green a few weeks ago."

"You _what_!" Ginny exclaimed. She was surprised that his teacher hadn't called her–Evan and Isaac had a tendency to be troublemakers and she had fielded a number of calls from the beleaguered Mrs. Peterson. On the other hand, would the woman really want to admit that her usually resplendent blonde hair mysteriously turned green?

"But I was never really sure that what happened was really so strange. Weird things happen to Isaac, too. I figured that maybe strange was really normal and didn't let it bother me. Last week he managed to put some bullies at the top of a tree when they tried to hurt his sister."

"He _what_!" Ginny looked imploringly at Remus. How should they deal with this?

"Well," Remus said, "maybe Isaac is a wizard too. Ginny, have you noticed anything about him to indicate it?"

"No, but I wasn't looking either. I had no reason to think he was anything other than a Muggle." The three of them decided to watch to see if Isaac displayed other examples of magic in the future.

Evan was fascinated by the idea that there really was such a thing as magic and that you could learn about it in school. He had a seemingly endless string of questions which ranged from "Do wizards really wear pointed hats?" to "Can I learn how to turn Isaac into a frog?" His last question was the most difficult to answer. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

Ginny took a deep breath then explained the prejudices that still plagued the wizarding world, and the existence of Dark Magic. She told Evan about Voldemort, and the real reason that Harry had died. Before, she had only said that he had fallen ill and died young. Now, she told him what had caused the illness and that his father was a hero in the wizarding world. She explained to him why she had to leave in order to keep her sanity. She told him how the press had hounded her, and probably would hound them both if they ever went back. And finally, she told him that she had family, lots and lots of family, in England. They could move back there if he wanted, so he could get to know them, as long as he understood what he was getting into. By the end of her speech, she was drained. She could hardly look at Evan, but forced herself to. He was sitting quietly, looking down at his long-empty plate, clearly in deep thought.

"Dad was a hero?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. He saved many lives, and it cost him his own in the end. He was a good man, and you are so like him..."

"And there are other people that knew him, besides you and Remus? And family? Grandparents and uncles and cousins?"

"Yes."

His face lit up in a wide grin. "When can we leave?"


	3. Chapter 2: London Again

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

**

* * *

Coming Home**

**Chapter 2: London Again**

Ginny found a seat in a corner of the small coffee house and settled in with her coffee and croissant to watch the other patrons. She had been in London for about ten days, and had come to this place every morning since she arrived. It was cozy and close to her flat, and they made the coffee strong, just as she liked it.

Remus once again had been a huge help to her. He had found her the perfect flat. It was just a little too modern for Ginny's tastes, but it was large and comfortable. It was in a Muggle neighborhood, but was only a fifteen minute walk from the Leaky Cauldron, and had a fireplace that could be hooked up to the Floo Network when she was ready for it. And this quaint Muggle coffee house was just around the corner, surrounded by interesting shops of all kinds. Ginny had begun exploring some of them, but was saving the more intriguing ones for later, when Evan could join her.

Ginny had decided that she should return to England first, without Evan. She wanted everything to be relatively settled by the time he arrived. More importantly, she wanted to make the first overtures to her family without Evan. She was terrified about how they would react. She knew that she could handle whatever they threw at her (wooden spoons, perhaps, in her mother's case). She had years of experience, after all, even if it had been a long time ago. But if they were angry with her, she didn't want Evan to have to see it–she knew he would somehow think it was _his_ fault. He was just like his father in that way. She didn't think her family would reject her, not seriously, but it was still a possibility. If Evan met his new family just to have them reject him, she would not be able to handle it. So she would wait to bring him over until she was reasonably sure they would accept him fully.

Ginny sipped her coffee slowly, and watched the people come and go. She had started to recognize some of the regulars, and they had started to recognize her. Many of them smiled or nodded at her now. They seemed to be of all different races and economic backgrounds. What they had in common seemed to be little eccentricities, which made them quite amusing to watch. There was a woman whose eyes were almost yellow, who carefully picked through the identical sugar cubes, looking for just the right one. There was an aloof looking blond man who always added a precise amount of cream to his coffee, then stirred it exactly five times counterclockwise in a way that reminded her of stirring a potion. But her favorite patron was an elderly lady whose curly white hair matched that of her miniature poodle. She would come in each morning to buy a cup of warm frothed milk, then hold the cup so her dog could drink it. She never bought anything for herself. Ginny finally finished her coffee, then smiled at the blond man and stopped to pet the poodle before setting out for her day.

Ginny had spent the first couple of days readjusting to life in England. On one hand, it felt like home, but she had been gone long enough that it felt unfamiliar as well. It took her a while to readjust to the softer English accents, accustomed as she was to the flattened vowels of native Chicagoans. And the city smelled different. She couldn't pinpoint the distinction, but it was there. The thought crossed her mind that it could be _age_. London's roots extend back to the Roman empire, and she could almost feel the age of the city in her bones. She felt that Chicago, in contrast, flaunted its modernity. On the whole, she found London's rhythms more comfortable, but after she got lost for the umpteenth time, she acknowledged that modernity had its advantages–such as planned cities where the addresses followed a regular pattern.

Ginny finally found the place she was looking for, a small clinic that catered to the elderly residents of a run-down part of town. Once she had readjusted herself to London, she had started looking for a job, which was turning out to be harder than she had thought it would be. Her first job in Chicago had been a mindless one, pushing papers in an office. She quickly decided that she needed to train for something more interesting. Remembering how much she had enjoyed helping Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing during the time Harry had spent there, she enrolled in nursing school. Once she had finished, she worked as a nurse in a maternity ward. She had hoped to find similar work in London, but learned that her American credentials were looked upon with some disdain here. So she had started looking for jobs that were considered slightly disreputable and therefore had trouble recruiting help. She hoped they would be desperate enough to consider her. This clinic was the last one she knew of that had an opening, and she was a bit worried about the interview.

She was greeted warmly by Dr. Perry, who led the clinic. He was round and jolly and seemed to laugh at the slightest provocation. Despite the fact that his eyes were hazel rather than blue, their sparkle reminded her of Professor Dumbledore. He didn't blink at her qualifications, and waved a hand in dismissal as she explained about the fact that she was a single mother so she might not be able to make it to work sometimes if her son was sick. He took her on a tour of the clinic and introduced her to some of the patients as "our new nurse" even though they hadn't settled anything yet. They all smiled and greeted her happily, and as she left, Dr. Perry said, "Let us know when you can begin, maybe in a month or so, once you and your son have settled a bit. We're looking forward to having you here!"

She had a job! It might not have been the best job in the world at first glance, but the people seemed nice, and that was half the battle. And they were willing to wait quite a while for her to start, which she never would have expected. Maybe it would be a better job than she thought. She felt real happiness for the first time since she had returned to London. She headed toward the tube and home.

Ginny was digging in her bag, searching for her change purse, when she turned the corner into a small square. Preoccupied with what she was doing, she didn't look up immediately, but when she did, she froze. The square was eerily familiar. She looked around, trying to figure out what it reminded her of. Then she saw the house, and the memories flooded back.

She was in Grimmauld Place, former home of Sirius Black and the Order of the Phoenix. She had spent more time than she had cared to in that house, and few of her memories of it were pleasant. The drudgery of cleaning. The panic of waiting to know if her father would live or die. Harry's pain when he thought he was possessed. The thought of Harry opened her mind to other memories. Everything she had tried to forget by leaving London came crashing down on her then. She stumbled frantically out of the square, hurrying blindly away from it and everything it represented. She never remembered how she made it home.

* * *

Ginny spent two days in her bed before Remus came and literally dragged her out of it. He forced her to eat and bathe, which helped her feel a little bit better. But it was his speech about "not wallowing in self-pity–after all it _has_ been ten years and you _do_ need to be strong for Evan" that snapped her out of it. She yelled at him for several minutes before calming down again. That _really_ made her feel better. He congratulated her on finding a job, then said, "I think it is time you start facing your family, but you should start small. I'll arrange for Fred and George to come to lunch tomorrow and you _will_ be there." Ginny snapped some more. She wasn't ready for her family yet, though she realized that she probably never would be. Maybe this was what she needed.

So now Ginny found herself back in the coffee house, moodily poking at the whipped cream she impulsively ordered. She wasn't watching the people as she usually did, so she was startled when someone spoke to her.

"What's the matter?" She looked up to see that the blond coffee-stirrer had seated himself at her table.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well, you do tend to wear your emotions displayed clearly on your face." She looked at him in confusion, but he just laughed. It was a nice laugh, she thought, deep and warm.

"Everyday it is something different. Excitement, confusion, frustration, amusement. Today you look as if the world is going to end. And there is also the fact that you were missing the last two days. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why not? Sometimes it helps to tell your troubles to a complete stranger. Someone who doesn't give a damn."

She laughed at this and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"And you, of course, don't give a damn?"

"Of course," he said, smirking.

"I tried that once, talking to a stranger. And the person I told is now my best friend." She smiled at the thought of Elsa.

"So, it worked once. Want to try again? I promise I'll go back to just being that bloke in the coffee house again afterwards, if you want me to do."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." They smiled at each other and Ginny took a deep breath and began.

"Well, it started many years ago, when I was still in school. I got married very young, and my husband died somewhat tragically. He was only 18 years old at the time. I was distraught and everything reminded me of him. And I was pregnant and didn't want to raise my child in that situation. So I left, more or less without a trace. A friend helped me go and kept my location and my pregnancy secret from my family. But I recently realized, with much prodding from my friend, that my son deserves to know his family. My husband never really knew his, and it was one of the things he most regretted, and I realized that I was forcing the same thing on Evan. And he wants so much to know his family and find out about his father. So I decided to come back, and here I am, though Evan is still in Chicago. Things are going well for the most part. I have a flat and a job lined up. But a couple of days ago I had a bit of a shock that brought back all of my memories about my husband. I had thought I had gotten to the point where thoughts of him hurt less, but now I'm not so sure. And today I have to start facing my family. I'm sure they're going to be angry because I left and stayed away for so long. I suppose I deserve it, but I am dreading it as well."

"Why should they be angry? They'll probably be happy to see you."

"Well, the two I am seeing today may be. They were always my favorite brothers. I have a big family and had a tendency to get lost in it. But they always understood me. When I grew up, they treated me accordingly. Everyone else seemed to think I was still the baby. So they might have accepted my decision. But I _have_ been out of communication for ages, and I _have_ hidden Evan from them. Everyone in my family has a huge temper, probably because of the red hair. I guess I'm afraid of what might happen."

"If these brothers saw you as you really were, and usually understood you, maybe they understood why you left. And if you were completely out of communication, they should have no reason to think you would have told them about your son. You did what you needed to do. There is nothing wrong with that, and if they love you, they'll see it that way."

"Gee, you have all the answers, don't you?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," he said, grinning. "I'm just playing Devil's Advocate. It's my specialty!"

"Ah, so the truth comes out!" she answered, laughing a bit.

"Plus, there's no use worrying about it."

"You're probably right. And it's my mum I am really concerned about."

"Probably? There's no _probably_ about it. I _am_ right."

"You sure aren't lacking in self-confidence, are you?"

"No. What would be the point? Anyway, good luck with your brothers," he said as he stood to leave.

"Thank you. Talking to you did help."

"You're welcome. And if you want to tell me about what happens with your brothers, I'd be happy to hear..."

"Or you could just go back to being the bloke in the coffeehouse, right?" she asked, smiling a bit.

"Right," he said, then added with a smirk, "But I'll still know how it went. It will be written all over your face." And then he was gone, but she heard him laughing as he went.

"Git," she mumbled fondly, and grinned all the way back to her flat.

* * *

Ginny's stomach was in knots as she mounted the stairs to Remus's flat. Despite the assurances of the man in the coffee house, she was still nervous. What if they hated her?

When Remus opened the door, he asked her to stay outside for a moment. He went back in and said, "Fred and George, I asked you here today because there is someone I want you to meet." He gestured for Ginny to enter and she stepped just inside the door, apprehension clear on her face. The two identical red heads looked at her blankly for a moment, then their jaws dropped open simultaneously.

One of them managed to whisper, "Ginny?" She nodded shyly.

And then she was engulfed in their arms and could barely breathe. Remus eventually pried the twins off Ginny and they beamed at her.

"It's so good to see you!" said the one she thought was Fred. It had been so long, she wasn't sure she could tell them apart anymore.

"You have no idea! We missed you!" added probably-George.

"I missed you too," she said quietly.

"Well, of course you did!"

"Who wouldn't miss us?"

"We are..."

"...of course..."

"...the best brothers..."

"...on the planet!"

Ginny found herself laughing harder than she had in a long time. They twins were still very much their old selves. And they seemed genuinely happy that she was back. Over lunch, she told them all about her life in Chicago, with one notable exception.

Fred and George filled her in on the Weasleys. Remus had told her a lot of the news over the years, but the twins told it all in such a way that she laughed the whole way through.

Bill was still working for Gringotts, but was based in London. He still had long hair and an earring, which his mother was still complaining about. She never realized that it was futile, as Bill's wife very much approved. He had married Fleur Delacour before Ginny had left, and Ginny had known about her pregnancy. Their first son was a few months older than Evan. They then had had two more in quick succession, at which point Fleur decided that enough was enough. She had had her tubes tied magically, much to Molly's chagrin, as she hoped for lots more grandbabies.

Charlie was still working with dragons in Romania. Fred and George speculated wildly about why he had never given in to his mother's demands that he find a nice girl and settle down, or at least bring a girlfriend home. They theorized that there was a girl, but he was ashamed of her because she was from too good a family. Or that the girlfriend _couldn't_ come home with him as she was, in fact, a dragon. Though they confided in Ginny that they really suspected that Charlie was gay.

Percy was still a prat. He had made amends with the family after the war, but the twins still didn't trust him entirely. He was now head of the Pest Advisory Bureau at the Ministry of Magic, and would bore you on the dangers of bundimuns if he got the chance. Somehow, he had managed to reproduce. Fred and George still wondered about Penelope's sanity occasionally, but their attempt to have her involuntarily admitted to St. Mungo's for observation was thwarted by the fact that she was a healer there and her colleagues found her to be quite sane, thank you very much. Percy's son Pembroke was a perfect replica of himself, down to the horn-rimmed glasses and stiff gait, but his daughter Priscilla was a true hellion. Fred and George were quite proud of her, and kept her supplied with all of their latest gags so she could make her father's life hell.

Ron and Hermione had married soon after Harry's death. Ron now worked as an Auror, and had been trained by Mad-Eye Moody himself. Hermione did research on who-knows-what in the Department of Mysteries. They lived quietly, and tried, usually unsuccessfully, to avoid the press, who were still obsessed with them even now. They had one child, a six-year-old son they had (of course) named Harry. His passions were books and Quidditch, and the whole family doted on him.

And Fred and George themselves were pretty much the same as they ever had been. Their shop in Diagon Alley was flourishing.

"Well, we do have several of the best and brightest Hogwarts students on our payroll," George explained.

"Oh, yes. They are invaluable for helping us meet the needs of the current batch of students," Fred said with false solemnity.

"And we convinced some idiot to invest in the business!"

"Prat's going to help us open a shop in Hogsmeade!"

"We managed to convince him that we could 'better serve the Hogwarts community' there."

"And he believed it! The Galleons just keep rolling in!"

"Other than that, not much has changed for us."

"Except that George has a _girlfriend_!" Fred taunted. George blushed and explained that he was seeing Natalie McDonald, who had been a Gryffindor two years behind Ginny. She smiled. A girlfriend would be good for George. Fred, too, for that matter. She would have to work on that.

Silence fell over the group for a few minutes, and Ginny realized that she didn't have all of the news after all.

"How are Mum and Dad?" she asked.

Fred and George looked at each other, then back at Ginny. "Well," George said rather carefully, "Dad is about the same as ever. Still puttering around with all of the Muggle stuff."

"And Mum?" Ginny asked.

"You have to understand, Ginny," Fred began. "George and I saw how you reacted to Harry's death and..."

"And it wasn't too big a surprise for us when you left."

"But to Mum... It was like losing another child."

"She didn't understand how you could go like you did. Still doesn't really."

"She doesn't talk about you anymore."

"We think she gave up on you ever coming back."

"After all, it _has_ been ten years."

"Ginny, why did you wait so long?" George asked.

Ginny looked at Remus, who smiled reassuringly. She sighed, took a deep breath, and said, "Fred, George, there is one thing I haven't told you about my life."

"What is it, Gin?" asked George. (She had figured out which twin was which by this point.)

"Come on, spill! It can't be that bad, can it?" This was from Fred.

"Well, we'll see what you think when I tell you." She braced herself and continued, "When I left, I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone but Harry. I have a nine year old son."

"You're a mum?"

"Harry has a son?"

"What's his name?"

"Do you have a picture?"

All of this came out very quickly as they moved in to hug her again. Once she caught her breath, she answered "His name is Evan James Potter, after Harry's parents. And what kind of mother would I be if I didn't have a picture?"

Fred and George looked at the proffered photograph solemnly.

"Oh the poor kid!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah," said George sadly. "He looks just like Harry!"


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: ** J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

**

* * *

Coming Home**

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

The next morning, Ginny spotted her confidant as soon as he entered the coffee house. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her as if to ask if she wanted him to go back to being a stranger. She smiled brilliantly at him, and once he had added the cream to his coffee and stirred it the requisite number of times, he joined her at her table.

"So, I take it things went well with your brothers yesterday?"

"They were wonderful! They didn't even yell at me once, just welcomed me back. And they also think it is great that I have a son. They were friends with my husband as well, my whole family were. He had felt like part of our family even before we got married, and they knew how much he had wanted a family of his own. So my brothers are happy that he has one, even if he isn't here to see it."

"Does this mean you're ready to face the rest of them?"

"Well, maybe not right away. We decided yesterday that I should wait a bit to tell my mum. She's the most volatile one. But my brothers are going to pave the way with her first. Maybe we'll be ready for each other in a couple of weeks. Until then I still have plenty to do–I have a very empty flat to fill!"

"Well, I hope everything works out with your mother. I'm afraid I can't give advice on that. Mine is a bit of a cold fish. I could probably dance through the drawing room in a pink tutu and she wouldn't so much as raise an eyebrow." Ginny laughed at the image.

"Maybe you should join the circus. That might get her attention!"

"You're probably right. Anything that might make other people think less of her is definitely forbidden." After a moment he added, "Though she isn't really as bad as I'm making her sound. She does care about me in her own distant way."

"Well, it certainly makes me feel a little better about Mum. I may be terrified of her, but I do know she cares intensely." Ginny left the coffee house that morning with a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

Over the next week, Ginny spent a huge amount of her time shopping. It amazed her how much there was to buy in order to furnish the flat. She would move a few things from Chicago, but it would be too expensive to move most of it. She also met with Fred and George fairly frequently to continue to get reacquainted. They never failed to make her smile, even when they tested one of their newest gags on her. And she had started having coffee with her blond confidant every morning. They would talk about all sorts of things–books, wine, the latest scandal in the government, how much Ginny missed Evan, or whatever they happened to think of on any given day. Sometimes they would just watch the other people in the coffee house and whisper snide comments to each other.

Although she didn't even know his name yet, Ginny felt as if he was becoming her friend. And it _was_ nice to have a friend. In Chicago, she had built up a large network of friends over the years. In London all she had, at least for the moment, was Remus, Fred, George, and the man in the coffee house. That would change, perhaps, once she started working at the clinic, and met with her family again, but she wasn't sure. She was also concerned about what would happen if the press realized she was back. She would likely be hounded, and have all sorts of people who wanted to "befriend" her just because of her notoriety. It was nice to have someone who seemed to like her apart from her connection to Harry.

Finally, Ginny had bought just about everything she needed. There were just a few things left to do before she could bring Evan to London. She had to deal with her family, which would probably happen sometime in the next week. She was building her courage and giving Fred and George time to sweet-talk her mother. But she had no more reason to put off visiting Diagon Alley. If she were going to reestablish herself in the wizarding world, she would need to go. There were all sorts of things she would need to do eventually, but some of them were particularly pressing. She needed to go to Gringotts to reopen the Potter vault. She had tried to spend as little of Harry's money as possible because it was Evan's by right. But she had had to spend some of it over the years, and would have to spend more now that she was back, especially considering how little she would make working at the clinic. She had not used her wand for ten years, so she needed to have Mr. Ollivander check it over before she could start practicing spells again. And she needed to buy an owl to be able to communicate with others. She had put it all off long enough. Today was the day.

Ginny was particularly quiet over her morning coffee. Her companion noticed, of course, and asked about it. She couldn't very well tell him what the problem was this time. He _was_ a Muggle, after all. So she very carefully said, "There is some... business... that I have been putting off, and I plan to do it today. It will be... uncomfortable for me."

He seemed to recognize her reluctance to talk about it, so he changed the topic to something inconsequential. When they parted, he brought it up again. "If there is anything I can do to help with your... business, or if you just want someone to talk to, I'm here."

She gave him a rueful half smile. "Thanks, but I don't think there's anything you can do this time." Then she left, feeling a little bit better after seeing the concern in his eyes.

* * *

Back in her flat, Ginny pulled her wand out of her trunk. She hadn't looked at it in years. It was the one new thing she had gotten when she started at Hogwarts, as there were no spare wands left in the family by then. It had served her well when she used it, but she had hidden it away when she had left the wizarding world. She usually only pulled it out when she was feeling nostalgic. Now, she dusted it off and placed it in the pocket of the cloak Fred and George had given her. The cloak's volume disguised her slight frame, and it had a large hood that concealed her bright hair. It was not particularly suited for the warm summer weather, but it would have to do. 

Ginny tried to be as surreptitious as possible on the ten-minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron. She entered the pub quietly and quickly moved out into the courtyard behind, where she waited in the shadows. A woman with three boisterous children in tow came out and opened the gateway, and Ginny was able to slip in behind them.

She was in wizarding London for the first time since Harry's funeral.

It was a bit overwhelming at first. There were so many people it was almost frantic. They moved this way and that, calling out to each other, bargaining with the shop keepers. And if she thought Muggle London smelled old, it was nothing compared to Diagon Alley. But after a few minutes, the familiarity of it all came back to her. She _had_ been coming here since she was an infant, after all. She started to make her way down the alley, looking into shop windows as she went. She found the apothecary particularly interesting. The once-familiar potions ingredients seemed so odd now. She stopped off at Flourish and Blotts long enough to check out the recently published titles. She was particularly amused to see _Hogwarts, A History, Fifth Edition_, by Horatio Binns and Hermione Granger-Weasley. She was amazed that the twins hadn't told her about _that _little accomplishment. All the while, she managed to keep her face hidden beneath the hood of her cloak.

She eventually made it to the steps of Gringotts. She took a deep breath and reminded herself of the discretion of goblins, who generally knew what was in their best interest, and tried not to think about her brother Bill, who also worked in the building. Nobody noticed her when she stepped inside. She waited for the first available goblin, and presented her key.

"I would like to reopen the Potter vault, in my name and my son's," she muttered quietly, hoping no one nearby would hear. The goblin examined the key and then looked beyond the shadows of her hood.

"Very well, Mrs. Potter. I will have Brickbreath take you down to the vault. May I enquire as to the name of your son?"

"Evan James Potter. And need I mention that I would prefer this information be treated with the utmost discretion, even among your employees?"

He gave her a long, penetrating gaze, and then responded, "No, Madam, I quite understand. Brickbreath will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you." She trusted implicitly in his word on the matter. The Potter fortune might be nothing compared to that of some of the old wizarding families, but it would hurt Gringotts significantly if she were to withdraw it all summarily. They would keep her secret if only because it was in their best interest to do so. And no word of her return would reach Bill through the bank.

Her trip to the vault reminded her of the roller coasters Elsa forced her to ride at Six Flags. The memory made her smile, even if the ride made her slightly nauseous. She withdrew enough Galleons to last her several months, and was happy to reach the solid ground of Gringotts' main floor. She was careful to tuck her hair back into her hood before stepping out into the lobby.

Her next stop was Ollivander's. Her wand had been inactive for so long that she wanted to have it checked out before she tried to use it again. Her skills were rusty enough that she didn't want to try doing magic with a dysfunctional wand.

When Ginny first stepped into the shop, there were several customers there already–three eleven-year-olds being fitted for their first wands with their proud parents standing by. Ginny shrank into the corner, but Mr. Ollivander gave her a penetrating look as she did. She couldn't help but think about what it would be like to bring Evan for his wand in two years. For the first time since she had stumbled into Grimmauld Place, Ginny felt as if she really was doing the right thing.

When the other customers had left, Mr. Ollivander said quietly, "Mrs. Potter. I wondered if I might see you again, though I thought it might be two more years before I did."

"Yes, well, you have Remus Lupin to thank for seeing me so soon. Would you be so kind as to inspect my wand?"

"Of course," he said, taking up the wand in his long fingers. "Ah, yes. Birch and dragon's heart string, eleven inches, quite stiff." He twirled it a bit, then added, "So, you have not used it since you have left." This was a statement, not a question.

"No. I have been living as a Muggle. I am... somewhat concerned... about my abilities to perform magic again after so long. I wanted to make sure my wand was in prime condition before I try."

"Very wise, very wise," he said. "I have known others who have rashly tried magic on a desensitized wand, and I would rather not tell you what happened to them."

"You need not tell me. I remember the stories..."

By now Mr. Ollivander had finished a stream of spells that he placed on her wand using his own. "It seems you have not completely neglected it, after all. Just one more little test." He held the wand out to her. "Go on and give it a wave."

She took it, a little apprehensively, and waved it for the first time in ten years. She instinctively used the first wand motion taught to Hogwarts students, the swish-and-flick, though without the customary incantation. Her wand released a stream of silver and gold sparks, just as it had the first time she had visited Ollivander's, seventeen years earlier. She was filled with warmth, and could feel the magic coursing through her blood in a way she hadn't for too long.

"Thank you," she whispered, pushing a handful of Galleons across the counter.

"You're welcome," he responded, pushing them back. "You will bring your son to buy a wand from me when the time comes. That is payment enough."

"You know about Evan?"

"I know about all of the children. I must... anticipate them."

"But..."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Potter. Your secret is safe with me."

Ginny stepped out into the street, slightly disconcerted. She distractedly shoved a red curl back under her hood, and made her way to Eyelops Owl Emporium. If she were going to be part of the wizarding world, she would need to be able to communicate like a proper witch. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flurry of movement, but paid it no mind. After all, Diagon Alley was very busy that day.

At Eyelops, Ginny quickly settled on a rather plain barn owl whose bright brown eyes reminded her of Evan's. She was pondering names for the owl as she stepped out of the shop. Because of this, she was startled when three flashbulbs went off in quick succession, right in front of her.

She had been spotted. It took only a few seconds before she turned and ran.

She had no idea, later, how she had known exactly where to go, even after so many years, but her feet automatically took her to the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She threw herself into the shop and slammed the door shut behind her. She looked up to see her brothers huddled over the counter studying something.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're here!" she exclaimed. "They found me! You have to help!"

George moved quickly towards the door and turned the "open" sign to "closed".

Fred had moved towards Ginny, engulfing her in a hug. "Gin! What's wrong? Who found you?"

After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to answer. "The press! They saw me! They took my picture! They know I am back..." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Gin. We'll figure something out," said George, coming over and rubbing her back comfortingly. This helped calm her significantly.

Only then did she look up and realize that the three of them were not alone.

Seated on a stool at the counter was none other than her blond coffee companion. "You!" she exclaimed.

His face broke into a wide grin. "If you're here, I guess you must not be a Muggle after all," he smiled.

Fred and George looked somewhat confused. George said, "Of course she's not a Muggle!"

"Yes, she's been gone for ten years..." added Fred.

"But you were at school together..."

"Why would you think she was a Muggle?"

"We were at school together?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Of course!" said George.

"Ginny," said Fred, catching on to the situation, "May I present the one and only..."

"...bouncing ferret..." George continued.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"What!" yelled Ginny. "I've been having coffee with _Draco Malfoy_?"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," smiled the former Slytherin.

"Not a..." she began.

"Really, Ginny," George interceded, "it's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah," said Fred, "he's not the same as he was at Hogwarts."

"After all, how many of us are?" responded George, with false innocence.

Ginny snorted. Fred and George were _exactly_ the same.

"And what do you mean that you've been having coffee with him?" asked Fred.

Ginny seemed to be speechless at this point so Draco stepped in. "I have coffee every morning at a Muggle coffee house not far from my flat. Recently, I have very much enjoyed daily conversations with someone I thought was a Muggle. It would seem that she thought I was a Muggle as well. Apparently we were both wrong."

"Well, I_ have_ been living as a Muggle for ten years. I don't expect to run into wizards unless I go looking for them," Ginny said, scathingly.

"Nor do I. But I am glad I met you here. At least now I know your name," Draco said with a smirk.

Ginny turned to Fred and George. She was feeling very much at a loss. "What is _he_ doing _here_?"

"He's the new investor we told you about," said George.

"He's going to help us open a shop in Hogsmeade."

"He has actually helped out a lot over the last few years."

"He isn't so bad once you get to know him."

"Okay," said George. "Now that that is settled, we should decide what to do now that the press have found you."

"Yeah... You're sure to be in all the papers tomorrow."

"And you coming here will just confirm your identity for them."

"So the question is, how do you want to break it to Mum?"

Ginny swallowed hard. "Mum?" she asked.

"Yes, Mum," said Fred. "You're going to have to talk to her tonight."

"If you let her read about your return in the _Daily Prophet_..."

"Oh, it doesn't even bear thinking about," Fred said with a shudder.

"You're going to have to go to the Burrow right away," George said, as serious as he could be.

"No question about it," added Fred.

"I guess you're right," Ginny said resignedly, thinking that her mother would be angry enough as it was. "So, how can we do this?"

"Well, I'll just Floo Mum to let her know she should expect us and a guest tonight," said George, disappearing into the back room.

"And I'll just make sure the shop is closed," said Fred. To Draco he added, "Sorry, mate. We hate to cut our meeting short, but family comes first." Draco nodded, then looked expectantly back at Ginny.

Once the twins were gone, Ginny had a chance to really look at Draco for the first time. His nose and chin were still a bit pointy, but his features had mostly filled out. His hair was a few shades darker than it had been in school, as well. He was actually rather good looking now. She figured it wasn't completely unforgivable that she hadn't recognized him–and he, of course, hadn't recognized her either.

"Well, I guess this changes everything, doesn't it?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why should it?"

"Because you are Draco Malfoy and I am a Weasley who married Harry Potter," she said, drawing out every syllable as if her were a slightly slow child.

"Still the typical Gryff, I see, so quick to judge," he said with a sigh. "Not everything is as it used to be, Ginny, try to remember that." He stood up and walked to the door, then gazed into her startled eyes for a moment, one hand on the doorknob. "Good luck with your mother. I'll see you tomorrow morning." And then he was gone.

The next thing Ginny knew, her brothers were back, leading her to their fireplace and her long-neglected family.


	5. Chapter 4: The Burrow

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate your comments, and hope that my story doesn't disappoint you.

**Coming Home**

**Chapter 4: The Burrow**

Ginny hadn't traveled by Floo for over ten years, so she was dizzy and nauseous when she arrived at the Burrow. It took all of her willpower to avoid falling over when she arrived. Fred and George had gone ahead of her, but she knew they wouldn't tell her mother who their 'guest' was. When she arrived, she could hear the twins talking to her mother.

"... no advance notice!" Molly was yelling.

"But we really didn't know until just now," pleaded one of the twins.

"We were planning to bring her later this week, but..."

"...something happened and it had to be today."

"And who it this, anyway, who is so important that she must come _today_?" asked Molly.

"Well..." said Fred, noticing that Ginny had arrived. "She is right there, so maybe you could ask _her_."

Molly turned to Ginny and it took a few seconds for recognition to kick in. When it did, she dropped the bowl of dried peas she had been holding, sending them skidding in all directions across the floor.

"Ginny?" Molly breathed, rushing towards her and embracing her in an iron hug. "Oh Ginny, it has been so long!"

Molly then seemed to realize what she was saying. She held Ginny at arm's length and started yelling at her. "Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter! What do you _think_ you are doing? Not a word from you in ten years! And you just show up in the fireplace!"

"Er, Mum," Fred interrupted before Molly could get too angry. "Don't you think you should Floo Dad? Wouldn't he want to know that Ginny is back?"

"Oh, dear, you're right!" Molly said, and changed tack immediately, heading for the fireplace. Fred, George, and Ginny went into the sitting room, where the twins took turns turning each other into various reptiles in an attempt to keep Ginny from brooding. When Fred reformed after a stint as a Komodo dragon, the third form he had taken on, he wondered out loud what was taking Molly so long. After all, one Floo call to the Ministry should only take a few minutes. When she returned, the three siblings got their answer.

"I Flooed everyone! They should all be here soon. This is so marvelous! Ginny is back!" She hugged her again, beaming. Then her tone changed back to anger. "But don't think you are off the hook, young lady! You _will_ explain once dinner is ready! Ten years!" She gave Ginny a fierce look, then ducked back into the kitchen.

Ginny groaned under her breath. She knew she would have to explain everything, but had hoped to see her parents before her other brothers, who were likely to complicate matters. Unfortunately, it seemed this, too, had been taken out of her hands. Before she could consider how to deal with the whole family at once, Bill had arrived with a pop, followed closely by Percy. They both embraced her and threw questions at her at the same time. It was hard to keep the two streams of conversation straight, but it seemed that Bill wanted to be filled in on all of her overseas adventures while Percy was cross-examining her as if she were in court. Charlie's arrival distracted them for a moment, but soon he had joined the other two in hurling questions at her while intermittently hugging her. Fred and George stood nearby, looking amused.

Sometime during all of the hullaballoo, Arthur arrived. He waited on the outside of the scrum surrounding Ginny for a while, but finally grew impatient and intervened.

"I, for one," Arthur said quietly, "don't care in the least why Ginny left, or what she has done in the last ten years. I am just happy that she is home." He smiled tentatively at Ginny, and she threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you, Dad," she mumbled into his chest. In response, he just held her closer.

After a few moments, Molly bustled in announcing that dinner was ready. They all crowded into the kitchen and found places at the table. It was a few minutes before Ginny realized that someone was missing. "Where's Ron?" she whispered.

Molly looked at her doubtfully and said, "He's, um..."

But just at that moment, there was a pop as Hermione Granger-Weasley Apparated into the room. She looked at Molly briefly, giving an extremely small shake of her head, before turning to Ginny and embracing her.

"Ginny! It's so good to see you! I'm so glad that you decided to come back!"

Ginny was happy to see Hermione, but was somewhat curious. "Hermione," she asked, "where's Ron?"

"Oh, he, er... He was detained... I'll, er, pass on your news, and he'll see you next time, all right?"

Obviously Hermione wasn't telling the full truth, but Ginny let it go for now.

"So, Ginny, now that everyone is here," asked Bill, much more gently than she would ever have expected from him, "will you tell us where you've been?"

"Well," she began, "when Harry died, I was devastated, as you know. Everywhere I looked, all I could see was reminders of him..." She explained why she left, and how Remus had helped her leave because he understood that she just needed to get away. She told them about Chicago, her friendship with Elsa, and how she had trained and worked as a Muggle nurse in a maternity ward. They seemed mostly sympathetic and happy that she had been so successful on her own, though Molly was a bit stiff. But the time had come to tell them about Evan, and she was worried about what they would say. George reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. Fred smiled encouragingly at her from across the table.

"Er... There was a reason I worked in the maternity ward, I mean, besides the fact that I like babies," she began, and took a deep breath. "I knew most of the nurses in the ward already, because they had taken care of me when I needed them. When I finished nursing school, I joined them because I didn't know of a better, more dedicated and caring group of nurses anywhere."

At this, Arthur, who had been sitting next to her, reached out and took the hand George hadn't been holding. She realized that somehow he understood. Her mother, who was across the room, seemed to be grimly holding her breath in anticipation of what Ginny was about to say.

It was Percy who proved to be the only one who had no idea of what was going on. "So why did you end up there?" he asked blandly.

Ginny took a deep breath and Arthur squeezed her hand. "When I left," she said, talking to her lap, "I was two and a half months pregnant. I told Harry before he died, but I didn't tell anyone else. Part of why I left was so my child could live a normal life, at least for a while, away from the pressures of fame in the wizarding world. Luckily, I made friends with a neighbor who was pregnant at the same time, and she helped me through most of the pregnancy. But I had a difficult delivery, and almost died in the process. The nurses, and the memory of Harry, helped keep me and my son alive. So there you go. I have a nine-year-old son, Evan James. I came back to England for him, despite the press, because he deserves to have family in a way that Harry never did. I hope that you will welcome him as you would any other Weasley."

Ginny didn't dare look up at the others when she finished her speech. The silence was deafening. George was still holding one of her hands, and Arthur let go of the other in order to take her in his arms again. Molly was the first to speak, and her voice was painfully dull.

"You have a child? And never told us?" She paused for a moment. "Did Remus know?"

"Yes, Remus knew," Ginny answered defiantly. "He knew, but I asked him not to tell you. I knew you would never rest until you found me if you knew, and I _needed_ the time away. _Evan_ needed the time away. If you have a problem with me leaving or the secrets I needed to keep from you, then blame me. Don't blame Remus or Evan. Remus just did as I asked, and Evan didn't even know you existed until a few months ago." Ginny's anger grew steadily as she spoke. "Evan is a wonderful child, and he wants to know his family. But if you don't want to know him, I will happily go back to Chicago and leave behind both you and this crazy wizarding world that seems to insist I am newsworthy just for visiting Diagon Alley!" By the end of her speech, Ginny was on her feet, full of righteous anger. She made her way to the fireplace, intending to leave and never return.

"Wait!" Ginny wasn't sure who said it, but she stopped where she was.

"Yes," Molly said, "please wait." She didn't sound entirely certain. "I want... I want to know you again, Ginny, and I want to know Evan. I want to know all of my grandchildren."

* * *

Two hours later, Ginny was sitting in front of the fire, nearly drained. She had passed around pictures of Evan and told as many stories as she was able. The assembled family had decided neither to confirm nor deny Ginny's return to the press, and to keep Evan sheltered for as long as they could. She had promised to bring him to a family dinner in just over a week so he could meet everyone.

Her mother had fluctuated between joy that her daughter was back and anger that she had left in the first place. Arthur had been as unwaveringly supportive as the twins. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all had many questions, but any anger they had harbored over the years had quickly dissipated. But Ron had not come at all, and this hurt Ginny more than she was willing to let on.

Hermione had avoided talking to Ginny directly for most of the evening, but seemed to realize that it was time they spoke.

"Hermione," Ginny asked as the other woman sat down next to her, "why isn't Ron here? Tell me the truth this time."

Hermione was silent for a while, and Ginny thought she wouldn't answer, but finally she spoke. "Ron was very angry when you left. Harry was our best friend, and just as everything reminded you of him, it reminded us as well. I think he also considered leaving, but he had me and that made him think twice. And once you left, he felt like he couldn't. Your mum was mourning you as if you had died as well, and she couldn't have stood losing yet another child. And he felt that with Harry dead and you gone, someone had to take up the role of hero. He did it, even though he didn't want it."

Ginny looked up at that. She knew Ron had always been jealous of Harry's fame.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "Ron finally gets his rightful place in the spotlight, and realizes he doesn't want it after all. And he has quietly endured everything that goes with the spotlightwe both have. It hasn't been easy, especially not since our son Harry was born. We can hardly take a trip to the park without having a press conference."

Ginny nodded. This was why she had wanted to keep Evan away. How could he have a normal childhood when everything he did would be scrutinized?

"And now you just came back out of the blue, and Molly expected him to drop everything to come and see you. He's very bitter. I think he blames you in a way for how our lives are. I try to tell him that it would probably be the same even if you hadn't leftit was what we signed up for when we befriended Harry. But it's hard for him to accept, and it's easy for him to blame you. Or at least it was when you were gone. Anyway, he refused to come tonight. He said that you were selfish to leave in the first place, so why should he welcome you back?"

By now, tears were streaming down Ginny's face. Hermione reached out to comfort her. "Ginny, if it's worth anything, I don't feel that way at all. Harry's death was not your fault. And neither is how the press has focused on us all these years. You did what you had to do. And really, now that I know about Evan, I think you are absolutely right to have left. No child should be raised like that. And the attention our Harry gets would be nothing compared to what would be lavished on Evan if the wizarding world knew he existed."

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to have your support. You always were a good friend, and Ron always was a hothead who didn't know how to let go of a grudge!"

Hermione laughed at this. "Yes, well, he _is_ a lovable hothead!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Ginny sighed and her smile faded. "Hermione, do you think he will come around? Will he ever be able to forgive me? Will he at least be able to bring himself to meet Evan? Evan wants so much to meet the people who knew Harry."

"Well, I'll tell him what you told all of us. And I suspect that he will want to meet Evan. He is both Ron's nephew and Harry's son at the same time. In fact, I am practically dying to meet him too."

"Well," Ginny said, "I'll be happy to introduce you to Evan if you introduce me to your son Harry!"

"It's a deal," Hermione said with a smile and a hug. "And Ginny, if you need my help with anything else, I am happy to give it."

* * *

After her conversation with Hermione, Ginny was completely exhausted. It had been a long and stressful day. Looking back, it seemed hard for her to believe that she had drunk coffee with Draco Malfoy, without knowing who he was, of course, less than a day ago. Since then, she had reentered the wizarding world, unsuccessfully dodged the press, learned that her coffee companion was a former enemy, and seen her family for the first time in ten years. It had taken a lot out of her.

Molly had awkwardly invited her to spend the night, but she had declined immediately. The Burrow felt like home in some ways, but she felt uncomfortable there now. Maybe it was because the place was so charged with emotion at the moment. She wouldn't be able to sleep in the little girl's room that had once belonged to her. Somehow, she knew it had been kept exactly as she had left it. She needed to get out.

Unfortunately, she didn't know how she was going to get home. Her Apparition license had expired years ago. Besides, it had been so long since she had done magic of any kind that she was sure she would splinch herself if she tried. Ottery St. Catchpole was too far away from London for her to use Muggle transportation at this time of night. Using the Knight Bus was out of the question; she could picture Stan Shunpike announcing her presence to everyone in the Leaky Cauldron during his next break.

That only left the Floo Network. However, Ginny's fire was not yet connected. She could travel to the public fire at the Leaky Cauldron and walk home, but she wasn't sure she wanted to risk it. Where could she go? She needed the comfort of someone to whom she didn't owe any explanations. That was it! She checked that the moon wasn't full, then stepped into the fire, saying "The Wolf's Den!"

She was so tired that the dizziness induced by the Floo travel left her sprawled across Remus's kitchen floor. She heard a gentle laugh and looked up to see him sitting at the table with a glass of Firewhiskey and a crossword puzzle. "Well, hello!" he said. "I suppose I should have expected you to tumble out of the fire at midnight before too long. I wonder why I didn't?"

"Oh, quiet, you!" Ginny snapped halfheartedly as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Would it be possible for me to stay here tonight?"

"Of course, as long as you don't mind sleeping on the couch. Are you going to tell me why you are here?" Ginny was aware that his questions were echoing their conversations in Chicago.

"I'm too tired to go into all of the details now, but I just came from the Burrow."

"Ah," he said, "but I thought you weren't planning to see your family yet."

"I wasn't. The issue was forced. I'm sure you'll be able to read all about why tomorrow morning in the _Daily Prophet_."

"Ah, I see," he said. "And how did your family take the news?"

"Dad was as accepting as the twins. Mum was...Mum. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all had a million questions, but came around eventually. I am to take Evan to meet everyone at Sunday dinner in just over a week."

"That only accounts for five brothers. What about Ron?" he asked gently.

Ginny's face fell. "Oh Remus! He hates me! He refused to come! Hermione thinks he'll get over it eventually, but what if he doesn't?"

Remus stood and took Ginny in his arms. "I suspect he'll get beyond the anger before long. Even Ron has grown up a lot in the past ten years. And if he doesn't get over it, then we'll deal with that when the time comes. Now, I think you need some sleep." He had guided her to his sitting room.

The couch was hard and lumpy, but Ginny didn't care. She was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 5: Draco

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers! I have a rough draft written, but it needs a lot of work. Also, my husband helps me edit and I don't like to impose on him too often. Because of this, I expect to update every three or four days. Hopefully that is soon enough!

**

* * *

Coming Home **

**Chapter 5: Draco**

Ginny woke to a newspaper being thrown unceremoniously onto her chest. She looked up to see a cheery Remus grinning back down at her. She groaned. "Do you have to be so zippy so early in the morning?"

"Early? It is already half past nine! And I was sure you would want to pore over your press clippings," he added slyly. She groaned again.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, it could be worse, but see for yourself," he said, gesturing at the paper, which had by now fallen to the floor.

Ginny picked it up nervously. She soon saw that she had good reason for nervousness. The banner headline was in three-inch capitals: "POTTER WIDOW RETURNS!" There was also a photograph that took up much of the page: Ginny, shrouded in her overlarge cloak, holding an owl in a cage. Somehow she had forgotten the owl in the shuffle. Ginny hoped that Fred and George had fed the poor bird when they got home last night.

Ginny looked more carefully at the picture. Luckily, most of her face was in shadows and only the tip of her nose could be seen clearly. But a strand of red hair had come loose and was plainly visible. Her scrutiny of the photograph complete, she reluctantly looked at the accompanying article.

_POTTER WIDOW RETURNS!_

_By Barnabas Bartleby, Staff Reporter_

_Witnesses in Diagon Alley yesterday reported seeing Harry Potter's widow, Ginevra Weasley Potter, who left the wizarding world over ten years ago, following the death of her husband. Although she attempted to disguise herself under a voluminous cloak, her telltale red hair gave her away. "I was at Hogwarts with her and several of her brothers," claimed solicitor Ernie Macmillan, "and I would know the Weasley hair anywhere. That definitely had to be her!" Others in the crowd agreed, though they could not boast such a close connection to Mrs. Potter. The woman's identity seemed to be confirmed when, once she realized she had been identified, she took refuge in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, 93 Diagon Alley, which is owned by Mrs. Potter's brothers, Fred and George Weasley._

_Witnesses place the woman many agree was Mrs. Potter in Ollivander's Wand Shop and Eyelops Owl Emporium. Proprietors Andrew Ollivander and Ernestine Eyelops would not comment on the woman's identity. Miss Eyelops, who is blind, claimed to be ignorant of her customer's identity. When questioned, Mr. Ollivander merely looked intently at the reporter, then returned to polishing a wand. Some have speculated that Mrs. Potter must have visited Gringotts before she began her shopping, but spokesgoblin Ferrum refused to comment. "I tell you again and again that we don't comment on our customers' business, but you can rest assured that if we ever change our policy, we will start by talking about _you_."_

_The wizarding world recently observed the ten year anniversary of the death of Harry Potter, who is famous for twice defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Rumours are rampant about why Mrs. Potter has returned to the wizarding world now. For more information on Mr. and Mrs. Potter, please see page 7._

Ginny decided that she would rather not look at page 7. Remus noticed and said, "It is all just a rehash of the old news, not worth bothering with, really."

"Do you really think it isn't that bad?"

"Well, Bartleby was careful to never say it really was you in Diagon Alley, just that witnesses said it was you. And the picture is pretty much worthless. No one could recognize you from that. I think that you are safe for now, as long as you keep your hair covered. Though I would wear a different cloak next time, if I were you. Care for some breakfast?"

As she sipped her coffee, Ginny thought again about Draco Malfoy, and how she had been having coffee with him on a regular basis without suspecting who he was. At school he had been horrible, a bully who never missed an opportunity to torment her or her friends. He had looked down on her family as poverty-stricken blood traitors. But he had shown no signs of his old personality over coffee. Arrogance, yes, he had plenty of that, but he seemed mellower. And Fred and George actually seemed to _like_ him, even knowing who he was. But it was hard for her to let go of old hatreds. She might be able to forgive him for what he had done to her, but it was much harder to forgive him for what he had done to Harry.

"Remus?" she asked. When he looked up from the Quidditch news, she continued. "What do you know about Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy? Why would you want to know about him?"

"Well, he was in Fred and George's shop yesterday when I went there. And... and it turns out we have been having coffee together for a while, each thinking the other was a Muggle. He seems different, but I have trouble believing it."

"From what I have heard, he _is_ different, at least somewhat. There were all sorts of questions about his role during the war, and he has been treated with suspicion by practically everyone. But his reputation has been squeaky clean since then. He has made every appearance of ridding himself of all of the old Dark Arts paraphernalia his father collected. He has given away a lot of money–he even funded a new pediatric wing for St. Mungo's. No one is really sure if it is all a front for something else, or is a genuine change of heart. He seems to keep to himself a lot. One thing I do know for sure is that he is one heck of a businessman. I read recently that he has doubled the revenues of his investment firm over the last five years. He has an uncanny instinct for which businesses will be profitable, like Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Your brothers have made him tons of money, you know." Remus smiled at her. "Does that answer your question?"

"Perhaps. I guess I'll have to find out for myself. I really had been enjoying our conversations. It's just hard to accept."

"I know you probably keep hearing this, but most people _have_ changed since you left. You probably should give him a chance. But I do not doubt that he is still capable of using charm to get whatever he wants, so do be careful."

"I will," Ginny smiled over the rim of her coffee cup.

* * *

Ginny was quite nervous the next morning as she walked into the coffee house. She wasn't exactly sure how to deal with Draco Malfoy face to face. But he gave her a bright smile as she sat down next to him. 

"Ginny! I'm glad you came. When you weren't here yesterday, I was worried that I had scared you off."

"Well, I admit that I'm not quite sure how to react you. But that isn't why I wasn't here yesterday. After seeing my family, I didn't know how to get home without broadcasting my presence even more than I already had, and I really needed a shoulder to cry on, so I went to stay with Remus."

"Remus? Remus Lupin? The werewolf?" He sounded surprised.

"Of course! It's not as if there was a full moon last night, after all. And Remus is an old friend of mine. He's the one who helped me leave the wizarding world, and he convinced me to come back. He forced me to see Fred and George, too. He has really been wonderful. And completely nonjudgmental, unlike some others I could name," she said this last with a scowl.

"Huh? Did I judge? Oh, that comment about Lupin–sorry about that."

"Oh, I didn't mean you, actually, though thank you for apologizing about Remus. I meant my prat of a brother, Ron."

"What did the Weasel do now?" She glared at him. "Sorry. Old habits die hard, and the two of us still don't get along, you know."

"Actually, I _don't_ know. I've realized that I know next to nothing. After all, here you are, Draco Malfoy of all people, being mostly nice. You even apologize for saying mean things. And my own brother refuses to see me!"

"He what!"

"When I arrived at the Burrow last night, my mum insisted on Flooing all my brothers and they all came, except for Ron. Hermione said that he called me selfish for leaving and is angry because he got stuck with the press and the hero business when I left."

"You weren't selfish for leaving. You did what you had to do, and if he wanted to escape the press, he should have left as well. Don't let it bother you, Ginny."

"That's easy for you to say. Your brother doesn't hate you."

"No, my brother doesn't hate me, because I don't have a brother. But if I did, he probably would. Most of the world _does_, after all." He sounded bitter.

Ginny felt a sudden surge of sympathy for him. "I'm sorry, I don't want to wallow in self-pity. And I have trouble believing that everyone hates you. You always had such a following at school. Not to mention that you seem quite pleasant now."

"Well, a lot has changed," Draco said with a sigh.

"I guess so," she said with a half-hearted smile. "I suppose war and a whole lot of time do have that effect, don't they?"

"Yes, yes they do." There was a long, awkward pause in the conversation while both of them finished off the last of their coffee without looking at each other.

"I..." Draco began hesitantly. "I... Er... Would... Er... Would you be willing to hear about it?"

Ginny was a little surprised at his nervousness. "Hear about what?"

"About the war... And a whole lot of time?"

"If you want to tell me," she said, smiling reassuringly, "then yes, I'd like to hear."

Draco looked relieved. "I need to go now, but will you join me for dinner tonight? I'll tell you then."

She nodded and he scribbled an address on a napkin. "Here, this is my flat. You can walk from here. Will seven work?" She nodded again and he was gone. She looked down at the address and felt her stomach clench in nervousness. What was she getting herself into?

* * *

Ginny took a deep breath as she stepped off of the lift and faced the door of Draco's flat. She had never been in a building like this before. It reeked of old money and understated elegance. She had no doubt that the flat had been in the Malfoy family for centuries. It just underscored the differences between them. Their families hated each other, or at least they had. What was she doing, befriending a Malfoy? She knocked. 

After a few moments, Draco answered the door with a wooden spoon in his hand. The unexpected sight somehow made her feel better.

"Ginny, come in! I'll be just a minute, but please make yourself at home."

Draco led her into a large and well-proportioned parlor. The furnishings were mostly antiques, probably worth more than Ginny's entire flat. But there were a few modern pieces placed here and there that helped keep the effect from being stifling. The highlight of the room, however, was the three large windows that overlooked St. James Park. She wandered over to them and watched the ducks on the pond until Draco returned.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" he asked as he reentered the room. "I'm not sure if I would keep the flat if it weren't for the view. That and the fact that four centuries of my ancestors would probably all roll over in their graves if I sold it."

"It's lovely," she said, turning to him with a smile. Then, thinking of the spoon he had held, she added, "I never would have thought you would cook."

"Well, this is a Muggle building, and it wouldn't do to have a Muggle spot a house-elf, would it? So I learned to cook a few meals when I moved here. I eat out most of the time, but it is a rather relaxing pastime on the weekends. Would you like some wine? I bought it just for you."

Ginny looked at the bottle he was holding out for her inspection. In their coffeehouse conversations, they had discovered a mutual love of wine. Ginny, having developed her tastes in the United States, drank a lot of relatively inexpensive Californian wines. Meanwhile, Draco knew next to nothing about American wines, but nearly everything about French wine.

One night when she was still living in Chicago, Ginny had tasted a Châteauneuf-du-Pape at a wine bar and had been instantly won over. When she had a little extra money to spend on wine, she would buy a bottle and savor it. Draco had apparently remembered her story, and had opened a particularly nice bottle.

"You remembered," she smiled up at him.

"Of course. It's not often that I find someone who gets so excited about wine. And I had no idea what you were talking about with the American wines. I actually tried to buy one today, but I spent twenty minutes just staring at the bottles in the store this afternoon, and couldn't figure out what was what. But Châteauneuf-du-Pape I could comprehend."

"Well, I do appreciate it. And if you want to buy a Californian wine, you could always just pick one with a label you like the looks of." He looked absolutely horrified by this. "What?" she asked with false innocence. "It's worked for me loads of times!"

As they laughed, they grew more and more comfortable with each other. They talked a little more about wine–Draco offered to let Ginny try some of his best Burgundies and Bordeaux, and she threatened him with a single-vineyard Ravenswood Zinfandel. The conversation then moved on to other things as well. Draco seemed to be interested in almost every topic Ginny brought up, and she couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him.

After a while, Draco had to go see to dinner, and Ginny followed him into the kitchen without even worrying that it was probably rude. He didn't seem to notice, though; he just kept talking.

By the time they finished an excellent dinner of rosemary-encrusted lamb chops, potatoes fried with nutmeg, and green beans tossed with toasted almonds, Ginny felt as if they had known each other for years. And then she realized that she _had_ known him for years. Or at least she thought she had. And that made her remember why she was there.

Draco must have picked up on her change of mood. He disappeared back into the kitchen to retrieve the creme brulée. They ate it quietly, each immersed in their own thoughts. When they finished, Draco led Ginny into a cozy sitting room, lit the fire and several candles, and opened a bottle of Armagnac.

"So..." Ginny said.

"So... I guess it's time for me to spill my guts," he said with a half smile.

"You don't need to tell me anything, Draco. After tonight I can tell that you have changed. I don't know what caused it, but I'm not sure I need to."

"I don't know why it is, but I feel like I owe you an explanation. It doesn't make any sense," he said wryly, "after all, you were married to Harry Bloody Potter. I haven't told the story to anyone besides my mother. But for some reason, I trust you. And if there is any chance that you might still want to know me after this, you deserve to know."

Ginny wasn't sure how to respond. She just settled deeper into the very comfortable sofa, and waited for him to continue.

"My father was a Death Eater. I'm sure you know this. It became common knowledge at the end of my fifth year, when he was sent to Azkaban. At least it was clear to those who weren't trying to delude themselves. Though I suppose you of all people knew before that, considering what he did to you in your first year."

Ginny, all of a sudden, became very fascinated with her fingernails.

"Most of my time at Hogwarts, I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I looked up to my father and thought he could do no wrong. He was a Malfoy, and he had taught me what that meant. To be a Malfoy was to be the pinnacle of the wizarding world, to be the strongest, richest, most powerful wizards there are, and to do everything in one's power to maintain that. He was never easy on me–he tested me, to make sure I was up to snuff. All I ever wanted was to please him, and to live up to my name. Once the Dark Lord rose again at the end of my fourth year, my father made it clear that to please him, I would need to please the Dark Lord. So all I wanted was to become a Death Eater."

Ginny was saddened by his admission. When they were in school, she had been convinced that he was a Death Eater. But after tonight, she hoped there had been more to him than that, even then. She decided to withhold judgement for the time being.

"It would have been stupid to give the Mark to those of us who were still at Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's watchful eye," he continued, "but we were still expected to help the Cause. I informed my father of whatever information I could learn at school, and sometimes he gave me assignments that would help the Dark Lord. But then, over the Easter holidays of my seventh year, he took me to my first meeting with the Dark Lord. And that changed everything."

Ginny looked up then, and caught his eye.

"At the meeting, we were told that there would be an attack on Hogwarts that would end in Potter's death, and victory for the Cause. We were all given assignments for the final battle. I was given the most important assignment of all the students–I was to incapacitate you, your brother, and Granger, so you couldn't help Potter. And I was willing to do it. I hated Potter, and would do whatever it took to get rid of him."

Ginny began to withdraw. She slipped her shoes off, and pulled her legs up onto the sofa, hugging them to her desperately. He was the old Draco, after all. Draco reached a hand out, and nearly touched her shoulder, but contained himself.

"But then... But then my father... He bowed down to the Dark Lord. I could hardly believe it. As long as I remembered, he had taught me that Malfoys bowed to no one. That we were the epitome of wizard-kind. And he actually kissed the hem of that... thing's... cloak. And it made me wonder... It made me wonder how centuries of Malfoy superiority had led to my father bowing to some jumped up half-blood.

"When I got back to Hogwarts, I was in turmoil. Did I respect my father enough to follow him into servitude? Or was I Malfoy enough to stand up for what the family name meant? And, most importantly, what would happen to me in either case? I was, and still am, a Slytherin through and through, and my own well-being comes above everything else. I'm not sure how I can expect you, a Gryffindor, to understand, but this is what it was like for me. It all boiled down to the question of what was in my own best interest. And, I am sorry to say, I couldn't decide."

Ginny looked at him again, trying to comprehend his story, but he was unfathomable.

"When it came down to it, I couldn't manage to do anything." He smiled wryly at her questioning gaze. "What do you think, Ginny? Did I accomplish my assignment? Were you incapacitated?" She looked down at her hands again. "No, I thought not. Maybe you would have been, but I hid in a closet instead."

Ginny's head snapped up at this admission. "You probably think I'm a coward–you are a Gryffindor, after all," he said, "but I couldn't really stomach taking either side. If I sided with the Dark Lord, it meant subjecting myself to his power, which I was unwilling to do unless it was absolutely necessary. And if I sided with you, I was practically admitting that Potter had been right all along, which I was equally unwilling to do. So I hid and waited to see which side came out ahead.

"You'll probably hate me for this, but if Voldemort had won, I would have thrown my lot in with him, even if it meant subservience. I would have found some excuse for not following through with my assignment, and would have been tortured to within an inch of my life for my failure. In the end, though, the Dark Lord would have remembered my bank account and spared me. But Potter won, which was much more awkward, really. Dumbledore and the Order never really believed that I didn't help the Dark Lord at the end, and all those that actually did help believed that I was a traitor to the Cause.

"And that brings us to the last ten years. I did have a following at Hogwarts, as you put it before, but I never had any friends. They respected money and power, and I had both. But they were never my friends. Those of them that managed to survive think I betrayed them. Theo Nott is the only one who doesn't, and he had turned against the Dark Lord well before I did. On the other hand, anyone who supported Potter, Dumbledore, and the Order were extremely slow to accept me. In fact, most of them still don't. They don't believe that I turned of my own accord. They think it was entirely a matter of siding with the home team. And to be honest, they're right. I have tried to do things that would brand me as 'good,' like giving lots of money to charity, but it hasn't really helped, and I can't say I blame anyone for that. They have, after all, been only gestures. No one is willing to accuse me directly of anything. After all, there isn't enough evidence, and they're scared I would sue for libel if they tried. But the prejudice is there. No one refuses to take my money, that's for sure, but there is a level of insolence and disrespect wherever I go in the wizarding world.

"There _are_ a few exceptions, people who have learned to respect me for what I am and the business I do, who are willing to look beyond my past. Your brothers are among them, which is part of why I continue to invest in their firm. Even if they weren't one of my biggest sources of revenue, I would continue to pour money into their business because of them. But most people try to take me for everything I'm worth, so I return the favor. I have a reputation as a very shrewd, very ruthless businessman, and for good reason. Don't tell anyone this, but there are some people I could never be ruthless with, like Fred and George. Every now and then I think I should be, but then I will meet with them and have a ball in the process, and I'll forget all about it." He stopped talking, and spent several minutes looking at his perfectly manicured hands.

After a few minutes, Ginny broke the silence. "Why did you want to tell me about this, Draco?" she asked.

"Because... Because you are a witch and are willing to give me a chance. I have done what I set out to do after the war. I am one of the richest and most powerful men in the wizarding world, as befits a Malfoy, and I have never subjected myself to anyone. But it is a lonely life. For years, my only social life has been with Muggles. To be honest, it really hasn't been too bad. I have some friends, real friends. I've even dated some Muggles. Can you believe that? There was one woman that I seriously considered marrying, but my training in pure-blood morality kicked in and I couldn't bring myself to actually do it. I'm ashamed to say I cheated on her just so she would break it off and I didn't have to. And at first I thought you could be another Muggle friend. But then you turned out to be a witch, and you came back, even though you knew who I was. I figured that you deserve to know the worst of it if you are going to continue."

He trailed off and refused to meet her eyes. She stared at him for several minutes, trying to process all that he had said.

"It isn't easy for me to trust you, Draco. You made my life, and the lives of people I love, hell for many years in school. I believe that when it came down to it, you didn't side with Voldemort, but you also didn't do anything to stop him. But... But I have enjoyed our conversations, and I am honored that you would tell me about your past. I would like to know you–even if I don't entirely trust you yet. Is that okay with you?"

He smiled at her and said, "That will do for now. Thank you for not dismissing me out of hand."

"You could have dismissed me just as easily."

"No," he said, "I've learned to never dismiss a potential friend."


	7. Chapter 6: Arrival

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

Coming Home **

**Chapter 6: Arrival**

Ginny shivered with excitement as she waited at the arrivals gate at Heathrow. Despite speaking to Evan every day since she had arrived in London, she missed him terribly. She had never been separated from him for so long. And in the next several days she would need to help him adjust to England, her family, and the wizarding world. She was worried about how quickly Evan would adapt, but she had every confidence in him. He had an uncanny ability to understand any situation he was thrown into and act accordingly. It was one of the most glaring differences between his personality and Harry's, but it would be useful now. As she waited for Evan and Elsa, who was accompanying him, Ginny though back over the last several days.

The day after Ginny's dinner at Draco's flat, her father had brought her to the Ministry. He had called in a few favors to have some of his more discreet colleagues come in on a Sunday to help her do her necessary business. She registered herself and Evan, had her fire connected to the Floo Network, and renewed her Apparation license. She was quite lucky with this–her father's friend didn't bother to test her, even though he likely knew that she hadn't tried to Apparate for years. She was sure she would have splinched due to sheer nerves.

Ginny had visited the Burrow frequently. At first, Ginny's relationship with Molly had been a bit awkward. But the two of them started cooking together, and had slowly slipped back into the easy companionship they had had before Ginny left. Soon they were talking openly again, and there was only the slightest bit of distance to remind Ginny that she had been gone.

Ginny had had drinks with Bill and Percy at a Muggle pub one evening. Bill was careful not to push her for explanations and to treat her as an adult, even though she could tell he still thought of her in pigtails. Percy was not so sensitive. He asked her about everything from her nursing career to Evan's favorite subjects in school. Bill repeatedly tried to change the subject, but Percy could not be deterred. Finally, when Percy asked if Ginny was dating someone, Bill dragged him away before Ginny could answer, declaring that it was getting late and Penelope would get worried if Percy didn't get home right away. Ginny had smiled gratefully at Bill as he artfully steered the sputtering Percy out of the pub.

Ginny had lunch with Hermione one day, and the other woman filled her in on what all of her friends from school had done in the past few years. She also spoke enthusiastically of all the research she had done for her revision of _Hogwarts, A History_, which she had written in her spare time. Much to Ginny's distress, Ron still refused to see her, but Hermione assured her that she was working on it. She hoped she would be able to convince him to attend the family dinner on Sunday.

Ginny was also seeing more of Draco. They had coffee together every morning, and Ginny was amazed at how much she enjoyed his company. They seemed to have no shortage of things to talk about, but even more surprisingly could enjoy silences together. Outside of Ginny's family, Elsa was the only other person with whom she had felt so comfortable. They never spoke of their first conversation in his flat, but it was never far from Ginny's mind. And she found that despite her earlier reservations, she was beginning to trust Draco.

Ginny had cooked dinner for Draco at her flat the night before Evan's arrival–a big step for her, because she was reluctant to let anyone from the wizarding world know where she lived. Ginny had served Draco an Oregon Pinot Noir with dinner, and he was suitably impressed (but had nevertheless threatened to serve her a Burgundy so she could see how the grape should _really_ be treated). He considerately left early so she could get a good night's sleep before meeting Evan and Elsa's early morning flight. As he left, he took her hand briefly and wished her luck. She went to bed happy that she had decided to give Draco a chance. Unfortunately, her excitement for Evan's arrival in the morning kept her awake most of the night, and she found herself wishing Draco had stayed later.

And now here she was, impatiently bouncing on her toes, trying to get a glimpse of her son. As soon as he saw her, he threw himself into her arms. He seemed to have hundreds of stories saved up to tell her and hundreds of questions. The two of them chattered incessantly for most of the train ride into the city while an amused Elsa looked on. Eventually, Evan's talk gave way to yawns, and he fell asleep with his head in Ginny's lap. Ginny smiled down at him, and smoothed his unruly hair out of his face.

"Ginny?" asked Elsa quietly. "How are you doing? I know this move is hard for you."

"It is hard. But Remus has been a great help. And most of my family is happy to see me again. And I've made a new friend. Despite the difficulties, I'm doing okay. But seeing Evan again... It reminds me why I did it in the first place. It's worth it. _He's_ worth it."

The three of them spent the rest of the day pleasantly. They explored some of the shops near Ginny's flat together, then met Remus for lunch. Evan was startled when his "hamburger" was a beef patty on a plate, with no bun, and his "lemonade" was carbonated, but he took it in stride. After eating, they toured the Tower of London. Remus held Evan, Elsa, and Ginny spellbound with his stories of what had happened there. Many of them were wizarding stories, but he was careful never to say too much in front of Elsa. Ginny smiled at Evan's enthusiasm, especially when he whispered to her excitedly about spotting his first ghost.

In the morning, Ginny was almost out the door on her way to the coffeehouse when Elsa spotted her and asked where she was going. She explained that she had coffee in the mornings with a new friend she had made. Elsa insisted on tagging along to meet her friend, and bringing Evan too. Ginny looked doubtfully at Evan and said, "Oh no, you two don't need to come."

"Of course we'll come. We want to meet your friends, don't we, Evan?"

Evan looked carefully at Ginny, somehow sensing her reluctance, and didn't respond to Elsa's question. This didn't seem to matter to Elsa, who grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the flat.

Draco's face lit up in a wide grin when he saw Ginny, but when he saw that she was not alone, his expression quickly changed. She guessed that he hadn't expected her to bring the others.

"This is my friend Draco," Ginny introduced. "Draco, this is my best friend Elsa and my son Evan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, and kissed the back of Elsa's hand. She giggled.

"It's nice to meet you too! I'll go get our drinks."

Draco had turned his attention to Evan and they regarded each other somewhat warily. Draco finally spoke.

"Hello, Evan. Your mother has told me a lot about you. She never did mention, however, how much you resemble your father."

Evan had picked up on the slight coldness in his tone, and responded in kind. "You knew my father, then?"

"Yes," Draco responded carefully, clearly uncomfortable. "We were at school together."

"Were you as one of his friends?" Draco shot a brief glance at Ginny, looking for help. She just shrugged. He was on his own.

"Not exactly... Your father and I didn't exactly get along when we were in school."

"Oh," Evan said, his voice icy by now. Ginny could sense waves of antipathy coming off him. She had felt Evan stiffen a little when Draco had smiled at her, but that was nothing to his anger now. Apparently Evan didn't want to know someone who hadn't gotten along with Harry. She couldn't blame him, really; that had been her first reaction when she had discovered Draco's identity. And Evan had a child's view that his dead father had been perfect; it would be very hard to convince him otherwise. And Ginny could tell that Draco found Evan's resemblance to Harry extremely disconcerting. She began to doubt that she could extract herself from the current situation with her relationships with both Evan and Draco fully intact.

Luckily, Elsa returned just then with their coffee and conversation. She pelted Draco with questions, which he answered politely. But he also kept shooting glances at Ginny and Evan. Evan sat sullenly, glaring at his cup of chocolate. Before long, Draco excused himself, saying he had a meeting. Ginny was not deceived, but Elsa seemed disappointed. She waved a cheery goodbye, and didn't seem to notice the awkwardness surrounding the other three.

Elsa chattered about nothing in particular until they got back to the flat, and then pulled Ginny into the kitchen for a private chat when they did.

"Oh Ginny!" she enthused. "He's gorgeous!"

Ginny gave her a confused look. "Who do you mean? Draco?"

"Yes, Draco! You know I've been trying for years to get you to date again. And this is it. This is the guy!"

"Draco? But that's ridiculous! We're just friends, and that's rather shaky as it is."

"Come on, Gin. You have to have noticed the way he looks at you," Elsa said incredulously.

"I have no idea what you mean, Elsa. And it's strange enough that we're friends. Our families have always hated each other. And he was not particularly nice to me, my brothers, or Harry in school. It has been really hard for me to look past that and give him a second chance. And he may be willing to befriend me, but he would _never_ think of me that way. He has too much family pride."

"Believe what you want, Ginny," Elsa said, "but you're blind if you don't see it."

"You're crazy, Elsa. We're friends, and I'm not even sure of that after today."

Elsa and Ginny both jumped as the kitchen door slammed shut. Evan had heard everything they said.

* * *

Evan was moody for the rest of the day. Ginny was sure he would at least be fascinated by the torture devices in the dungeons of Madame Tussaud's, but even that couldn't capture his attention for long. Harry used to get into funks like this, and it exasperated her just as much when Evan did. Before he went to bed, Ginny cornered him in his room and confronted him. 

"Okay, Evan. Out with it. What's bothering you?"

He just turned his back on her.

"There's no use refusing to tell me, you know. I'm _much_ more stubborn than you. I'll badger you until you say, so you might as well give up now."

Still no response.

"There really is no use hiding things from me, you know. I'll get it out of you sooner or later, just like I used to with your dad."

This seemed to catch his attention, at least a little.

"Yes, you are a lot like Harry that way. I haven't forgotten how to deal with it."

That set him off.

"Are you sure?" he spat out. "Because you seem to have forgotten everything else!"

Ginny was taken aback by his viciousness. "What do you think I have forgotten?" she asked quietly.

"Dad! You've forgotten Dad!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten your dad. I could never forget. And you are so like him, that all I have to do is look at you and I remember."

"It didn't seem like it today. You're friends with that man who hated Dad. And it doesn't matter to you! Just because he's good looking, you're willing to forget that he was mean to Dad! And today is Dad's birthday too!"

"Evan..." Ginny wasn't quite sure what to say, and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I haven't forgotten Harry. It's true that Draco was mean to your dad in school, but Harry was almost as mean in return."

Evan began to protest.

"Evan, you have to understand that Harry was_ not_ perfect. He was moody and stubborn and impulsive. He put his friends in danger more than once because he didn't stop to think about what he was doing. We all make mistakes in life, including your father. And we all deserve second chances."

Evan continued to glare stubbornly at the blanket he was picking at.

"Do you remember the time you tore up Manuel Rodriguez's homework because he accidentally stepped on your bag?"

Evan nodded.

"Was that the right thing to do?"

Evan shook his head.

"Would you do something like that again?"

Evan shook his head again.

"Would you think it was fair if people held that against you for the rest of your life, even though you have learned your lesson?"

"No, I suppose not," Evan conceded reluctantly.

"Then do you really think it's fair to hold something against Draco when he has learned his lesson?"

"I guess not," he mumbled quietly. "But I still don't like him."

"You don't have to like him, you just have to accept that I do. And I am not going to forget Harry just because I'm friends with Draco."

"I'll try. But I don't want to see him."

"That's fine. You can stay here when I go for coffee. Fred and George have set up wards to let me know if anything goes wrong in the flat when I'm not here. Just one of the advantages of magic, you see."

Evan smiled a bit at that. "When can I see some magic?"

"Elsa is leaving tomorrow–maybe I can show you some simple spells in the evening. I'm rather out of practice though, so it won't be anything too impressive. But on Sunday, we're going to my parents' house and that's full of magic. Plus you'll get to meet most of the family."

Evan gave Ginny an unexpected hug. "Thanks, Mom," he whispered into her chest.

"For what?"

"For moving here. I'm going to have cousins and magic. I can even put up with Draco for that."

"Oh, Evan. I love you very much, you know. I'm sorry I waited so long to bring you to meet the family, and you will the day after tomorrow. But now it is time for you to go to sleep."

"I love you too," he said, settling back into his pillows. Ginny stayed with him, gently smoothing his hair, until his breathing evened out and she was sure he was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny slipped out for coffee before Elsa could ask to accompany her. Evan saw her go and grimaced a little before waving to her as she left. She hadn't realized that she had been worried that Draco wouldn't come until she felt relief at seeing him. And he seemed relieved that she was there (and alone) as well. 

"I'm glad you came back. I was afraid you wouldn't," he said as she sat down. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. It wasn't fair of me to spring Elsa and Evan on you like that. I wasn't planning to bring them along, but I wasn't quick enough leaving the flat, and Elsa insisted."

"It isn't your fault at all then. I was just a bit shocked to be faced with a miniature Potter. I guess it hadn't really sunk in before that that you had been married to Harry Potter. I mean, I knew it intellectually, but yesterday I finally felt it in my gut."

"I figured it was something like that. I should have warned you about how much he is like Harry, but it just didn't occur to me. I'm so used him, after all."

"And I should have realized that now that he is here, you might bring him with you. Though I feel as if I could have handled things differently."

"Well, Evan doesn't like you much. Though I think it is more because of filial loyalty than anything you said. You didn't like Harry so he doesn't like you. Kind of like Harry and Snape."

Draco laughed at this. "Well, as much as Evan looks like Potter, I don't think I could hate him with the passion that Severus hated Potter. Evan just reminds me of things I would rather forget."

"Ah. He reminds _me_ of things I would rather _not_ forget. It has helped, over the years, that Evan is so like Harry. And it isn't just in the way he looks, I'll have you know. It is almost as if I have a bit of Harry with me still. And I guess that in a sense, I do."

"You still love Potter, don't you?"

"Of course. I think I always will. It's fading, though. Yesterday was his birthday, and I forgot. I think that's part of what was bothering Evan. I've just been so caught up in the future that I forgot the past."

"There's nothing wrong with that. At least if it means you're less likely to spend days at a time depressed and refusing to leave your bed like you did a couple of weeks ago."

"I suppose you're right. I will be reminded more of Harry now that Evan is here. Maybe it's better if I can get some distance from it all... We're going to see the family tomorrow. Everyone will have their best stories about Harry to tell Evan. And I will need to be strong for his sake. I hope I can do it."

"You can."

"How do you know?"

"You were strong enough to come back to the wizarding world, despite your family and the press, for Evan's sake. You are strong enough."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just go and do it, and enjoy having your family around you." Ginny couldn't help but think he sounded wistful as he said this.

"I will," she said uncertainly. Then she remembered how warm the Burrow felt when she had last visited her mother, and added more firmly, "I will."

**

* * *

A/N:** I am afraid this chapter is quite... transitional. Hopefully, the next one will make up for it. Also, Evan's experiences with British cuisine are based on my own experiences many, many years ago. Globalization being what it is, there are probably very few restaurants that still serve a bunless hamburger, but I wanted to give him at least a little bit of culture shock. I hope that it wasn't too inaccurate. 


	8. Chapter 7: Family Ties

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You are very encouraging! Special thanks to Kerichi, mandi-danielle, and Distempered, who have reviewed faithfully so far. I always look forward to your comments!

**

* * *

Coming Home **

**Chapter 7: Family Ties**

"Now remember to speak very clearly. If you don't, Merlin knows where you'll end up."

"Yes, Mom, I know," Evan said, rolling his eyes. "When Dad used the Floo for the first time, he ended up in a bad part of town and just barely got out alive."

"Yes. And keep your elbows tucked in and your head down."

"Or I'll be bruised when I arrive. I _know_. You've only told me about forty times already. Just give me the powder. I'm ready to go."

Ginny tentatively held out the tin of Floo powder. Evan took a pinch, threw it into the fire, stepped in, clearly said "The Burrow!" and disappeared in flame.

When Ginny arrived, a soot-covered Evan was engulfed in Molly Weasley's arms, apparently in desperate need of oxygen.

"Mum?" she asked, to no response. "Mum!" she said louder. "Oi! Mum! Let go or he'll suffocate!"

This finally seemed to catch her attention. She let go of Evan, then held him out at arm's length to get a good look at him. "Evan, dear! It is so good to finally meet you. Oh, you look so much like Harry! You're too skinny like he was, too. Does Ginny feed you enough?" And then she hugged him again.

Molly kept up the hug-and-release pattern for several minutes. Eventually she realized that Evan was dirty from the fire. She let him go in order to find her wand to cast a Cleansing Charm. He looked very dizzy, and Ginny helped him sit down with a laugh. "Don't look at me like that! You wanted to meet the family!" she said.

When Molly returned, she had Arthur with her. Evan didn't even notice her cast the charm as his attention was focused on his grandfather. Arthur solemnly shook Evan's hand and said, "Welcome to the family, Evan. We're glad to have you. You're always welcome at the Burrow, you know." Evan smiled widely. This was what he wanted. Family that welcomed him unconditionally, people that he didn't have to prove himself to. They didn't even know him, and they already loved him. Ginny smiled. She could read what he was thinking so easily. This was why she had decided to come back to England.

"So," Arthur said, sitting down next to Evan at the kitchen table. "I understand you've been living as a Muggle. They're so fascinating! Tell me what you know about Chia Pets."

Ginny sat back and watched her son converse easily with her father. He was much less awkward than Harry had been when faced with her father's incessant questions. Soon, she left them to it and helped her mother cook, a wide grin on her face.

Ginny and Molly had decided to stagger the family's arrivals so Evan wouldn't be too overwhelmed. Fred and George were to be the first to arrive. Ginny, of course, had warned Evan extensively about the twins. At the designated time, one of them arrived, alone.

"Hello, Evan!" he said, "I am Ginny's favorite brother George!"

Evan looked at him with narrowed eyes. "No, you're not. You're Fred."

Fred's mouth hung open. Evan calmly turned back to Arthur and continued discussing garden implements.

"How... How did you know?"

"Oh, it was easy. You both have freckles in the hollow of your throats, but yours is small and round and George's looks like a bow tie." Ginny burst into laughter. Just then there was another pop. Evan said, "Oh! Hello, George!"

George stopped in his tracks, giving Fred a quizzical look.

"I did! But he figured it out immediately. Our dear sister seems to have spilled some of our secrets."

"What secrets? Even Mum can't tell us apart!"

"But Ginny always can. She could even after ten years away. Obviously she's more observant than most of the family. And she must have passed it on," Fred said, then turned back to Evan. "You may look just like Harry, but you must have a lot of Ginny in you too. Harry wouldn't have been able to see the difference in those freckles if he had us side by side and with diagrams."

"Yeah, Harry was a great guy, but not very observant."

"No, not observant at all. But you, you have potential..."

"So," asked George, "do you want to hear about the time we turned your dad's hair green?"

"Oh, it was lovely," added Fred, "matched the color of his eyes!"

Ginny listened happily as Fred and George told Evan all of their funniest stories. Suddenly, she was engulfed in a hug from behind. "Charlie!" she exclaimed. "You made it!"

"Of course I did, Gin! Would I miss an opportunity to meet a nephew?"

"Thanks for coming! I know how hard it can be to Apparate internationally."

"Anything for you, sis. So do I get to meet Evan?"

"You can if you can peel him away from Fred and George."

Charlie grinned at her. "No problem. You forget that I have had to compete with them for attention from the time they were born. Watch and learn, little sister." At this, he staggered into the kitchen and yelled, "Mum! Mum! Can you help me with this burn?"

"Oh dear, what did you do to yourself now?" Molly asked, fussing over the day-old burn on Charlie's right arm. Evan had wandered over and was looking on.

"Oh, it was a Chinese Fireball. Poor dragon had a bit of a cold yesterday, and I got in the way of a sneeze."

Evan's eyes were wide. "You... You saw a dragon?"

"Of course!" said Charlie. "I work on a dragon reservation in Romania. Dragons, dragons, all the time!" He smiled contentedly. "You must be Evan." Evan nodded. "Do you want to see some pictures of our dragons? I'll show you once Mum has fixed me up. No one is better at healing a burn than Mum."

Molly and Evan both beamed at him. Fred and George looked a little put out that they had lost their audience. Charlie looked at Ginny and winked. Before long, Evan and Charlie were ensconced on a sofa in the sitting room, surrounded by wizarding pictures of dragons. Evan, who quickly adjusted to the fact that the pictures moved, seemed to have an endless list of questions about the different varieties. Charlie was in his element. It was rare that someone in the family would show so much interest in his favorite subject.

After a while, there was a flare from the fireplace as Bill stepped out. He was soon followed by three boys and then Fleur Delacour-Weasley. Evan had finally found something to tear his attention away from the dragons. Cousins. The children eyed each other with open curiosity as the adults greeted each other.

"Ginny," Bill was saying, "you remember Fleur, don't you? And these are our sons, Paul, Adam, and Eric." Paul and Eric had the Weasley red hair, but Adam had Fleur's silvery good looks. Ginny smiled and hugged the boys.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to know you sooner, but hopefully we can make up for it. This is my son, your cousin Evan." Evan politely shook hands with each of the boys, then naturally looked to Paul, who was his own age.

Paul looked briefly at his father, who gestured encouragingly. "So where have you been living?" he asked Evan.

"In Chicago. That's in America. I just found out about wizards a few months ago..."

Soon the boys were off in their own world, well on their way to becoming fast friends. Before long, they were outside, chasing gnomes around the garden.

The adults congregated in the kitchen while Molly finished cooking dinner, with occasional help from Ginny, Fleur, and Arthur. Ginny told stories of her time away, focusing on the mishaps that came of living amid Muggles in a slightly different culture. The others gushed about Evan, complimenting her on how polite he was, and commenting on how much he looked like Harry. But before long the conversation turned to more mundane things and after a while, Ginny started to feel as if she had never left home.

Soon Percy and Penelope arrived with their children Pembroke and Priscilla. They all went outside to meet Evan. Percy and Penelope hugged him politely. Priscilla yelled a cheery "Hi!" then plopped down in the dirt at Evan's feet. Pembroke shook Evan's hand stiffly, nodded hello to his other cousins, then returned to the house, wiping his hand gingerly on his handkerchief as he went. He spent the rest of the time before dinner in a corner of the sitting room, reading a book on the proper care and training of Crups.

George's girlfriend Natalie must have arrived at some point. On her way to the loo, Ginny stumbled on the two of them snogging in the stairwell. She had to hide a snicker as she reintroduced herself to an embarrassed Natalie before continuing on her way.

Bill and Charlie had brought tables out into the garden, Fleur and Penelope had set them, and Molly had herded the children into the washroom to clean up. Suddenly a small redheaded boy stepped out of the fire, closely followed by Hermione. Ginny held her breath, waiting for a third figure to appear, but he never did. Hermione looked apologetically at Ginny.

"I tried. I really thought he would come, but at the last minute he got stubborn again. He'll come around, I know he will. It just may take a while."

Ginny felt a pang of loss, but just nodded. She looked down at the boy, who was staring at her solemnly. "Hello," she said. "You must be Harry. I'm your aunt Ginny."

He just continued to look at her. Hermione said, "He's a little shy. He'll be okay once he gets to know you a little. Where's Evan?"

They wandered outside to find the children with Fred and George, who were whispering to them about something. Ginny called Evan over, and said, "Evan, this is your aunt Hermione. She and my brother Ron were your dad's best friends in school."

Evan looked hopefully up at Hermione, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. A strangled "Oh!" was all she could manage before squeezing Evan in a huge hug. They stayed like that, locked together, until Molly announced dinner. The two sat together for the meal, Evan listening attentively as Hermione told stories of her adventures with Harry. Ginny watched with tears in her eyes. She just wished that Ron was there to join them. She was glad that Evan didn't ask about his absence–it would have been awkward to explain, and she worried that he would take it as a rejection of himself.

When everyone had finished eating, Ginny moved to an open seat between Arthur and George. "Dad, Evan and I would like to visit the cemetery some time this week. Do you know if there is any time we could go that would be particularly good for avoiding crowds?"

"Hm. I'm pretty sure that it opens early one day a week. I would guess that would be your best bet, but I don't remember which day it is. Do you remember, George?"

"Me?" George responded. "I try to avoid the place if I can help it. Gives me the willies, it does. Haven't been there since..." He trailed off, glancing at Ginny.

"Don't worry about me, George," she said. "I've prepared myself for this visit. I've already relived most of what I remember of the funeral. You're not going to cause a breakdown."

"Oh good! Hey, Percy!" he yelled down the length of the table. When Percy looked up, he asked, "Which day does the cemetery open early?"

"Well, that depends on the phase of the moon. If the moon is full, then it is Thursday. If it is..."

"What about this week?" George cut him off.

"Oh! Why didn't you say that's what you wanted?" asked Percy, looking disappointed that his monologue had been interrupted. "The moon is waxing gibbous, so Tuesday."

"Oh! I should have known! Waxing gibbous! Of course!" George turned back to Ginny, who was giggling at the exchange. "There you go. Tuesday. You know, Percy can be a real pain in the arse, but he does have his uses!"

"Thanks for your interrogation skills," Ginny said, still laughing. "I would never have been able to shut him up so quickly!"

"It's a gift!" George replied, then added more seriously, "Do you want us to come with you? For moral support or to hold back the masses?"

Ginny looked briefly at Evan then told George, "Thank you for offering, but I think this is something we need to do on our own."

The adults spent the rest of the evening talking quietly among themselves, while the children taught Evan how to play Gobstones and Exploding Snap. Several times, Ginny thought they should leave, but then she would look at Evan's face, glowing with happiness, and change her mind. Harry, Eric, and Priscilla had all fallen asleep, and the others were well on their way before Evan let Ginny Floo them back to the flat, happier than they had been in a long time.

* * *

On Tuesday morning, Ginny and Evan woke up very early. They wanted to be at the cemetery when it opened at eight o'clock. Ginny didn't want to Floo into the pub nearby in case they were recognized, so they would have to take Muggle transportation to the other side of the city. She packed a bag with some rolls for breakfast and cloaks for the two of them to wear over their regular clothing once they reached their destination. They set out for the journey, both still slightly sleepy. 

Ginny missed her morning coffee. She also had to admit that she missed talking to Draco. He had become an integral part of her morning routine.

Ginny had told Draco yesterday of her plans to visit Harry's grave. She smiled to herself now, recalling their conversation. As soon as she had sat down, he had said "No, don't tell me, let me guess."

"Guess what?" she had asked.

"How things went yesterday." He looked at her for a moment. "Everything went well. Your family was accepting and wonderful. Except that your brother Ron didn't show up. You stayed late into the evening because you and Evan were having so much fun. Am I right?"

"Amazing! How did you know?"

"You're extremely easy to read. You are happy, but not entirely, hence my guess that everyone but Ron was great. And you have slight bags under your eyes indicating lack of sleep."

"Am I going to have to start calling you Sherlock?"

Draco had shuddered. "I hope not. That's an awful name!"

"And Draco isn't?"

"At least Draco is powerful and dignified. Sherlock is just..." She had burst into laughter as he trailed off with a grimace.

Now she longed for her coffee and conversation. She wasn't looking forward to her trip to Harry's grave, even though she knew it was one of the things Evan most wanted to do. He wanted to have a place he could associate with Harry. And she realized that as much as she would hate it, this trip would be good for her, too. Her grief had faded significantly over the years, but the fact was that she had run away from it. There were still lingering fears she needed to confront. One of them was coming face to face with Harry again, even if all she would see was his grave.

As they neared the cemetery gate, Ginny pulled Evan into an alley and bundled him into a hooded cloak. She hoped they looked anonymous enough. They followed the well-worn path to Harry's grave, Ginny clutching Evan's hand tightly.

Ginny was relieved by the simplicity of the monument. She had worried that the Ministry would erect some monstrosity that Harry would have hated. She suspected that her father and Remus had a hand in the final result, because it was nearly perfect. It was a plain slab of white marble, streaked with black. The inscription was straightforward:

HARRY JAMES POTTER  
Order of Merlin, First Class  
Defender of the Wizarding World  
31 July 1980 – 26 June 1999

There was a branch of flame burning in front of the stone, which Ginny recognized as Gubraithian Fire, charmed to burn eternally. In addition, there were dozens of bouquets of flowers in various states of decomposition. It was clear that Harry had not been forgotten.

Ginny hugged Evan and explained about the fire, and that the flowers had probably been left by people who didn't know him in life. He stepped forward to stand closer to the stone, and she stepped back to allow him some time to himself.

Ginny found a bench and allowed herself to think about Harry. She remembered the last time she had been to the cemetery, on the day of his funeral. But Ginny realized that the pain had dulled significantly. She missed Harry, yes, but the wounds were no longer fresh. It occurred to her that more time had passed since Harry's death than she had known him. She was relieved to know that she was recovering. Now she would have the strength to help Evan find his own place in the wizarding world.

Ginny returned to Evan and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He had tears in his eyes when he turned to greet her. Her heart melted. "Oh Evan," she whispered. "Someone very wise once told your father that the dead we loved never truly leave us. And it _is_ true, you know. Harry lives on in you. You just need to learn how to look for him." He continued to cry, safe in her arms, as they very slowly left the cemetery and made their way home.


	9. Chapter 8: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

Coming Home **

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

Ginny awoke the next morning to find Remus looking at her anxiously.

"What? Why are you here? What's wrong?"

Remus wordlessly handed Ginny a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She stared at it in shock. Most of the front page was taken up by a photograph. If she had seen it under any other circumstances, she would have thought it beautiful. But splattered across a newspaper, it made her stomach lurch.

The picture showed Ginny and Evan at Harry's grave. The hood of her cloak hid her face, but bits of red hair were sticking out, making her recognizable. Evan was in front of her, his hood down, staring at Harry's gravestone. She had her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He looked as if he were about to cry. The headline read, "Did HARRY POTTER have a SON?"

Ginny looked at Remus and burst into tears. He held her for a few minutes as she cried on his shoulder. Then he pulled her chin up to look up at him. "What do you want to do?"

"The Burrow. I want my mum."

Twenty minutes later, Ginny sat in the kitchen of the Burrow, still in her pajamas, surrounded by Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, and Remus. Molly was bustling around, alternately cooking breakfast and hugging Ginny. Evan, who didn't really understand what was going on, had fallen asleep on the sofa in the sitting room. The Floo travel had cleared Ginny's mind somewhat.

"How did they find us? It seems odd that there would just happen to be a photographer in the cemetery at that time of day."

"Have you read the article, Gin?" asked Fred.

"No. Why?"

Remus answered her. "They know Evan's name. They know that he arrived last Thursday. It seems they knew that you would be in the cemetery yesterday."

Ginny was dumbstruck. "But _how_?"

"It seems that we have a leak," George responded.

"A leak? But who...? No one knew we were going to the cemetery yesterday. No one but the family and Draco..."

Fred and George exchanged a glance. Molly and Arthur looked confused. Ginny thought about what she just said, then growled out, "Oh! That bastard..." and Disapparated.

A moment later, she arrived just outside of Draco's door, which she started pounding on frantically. It was several minutes before she got a response.

Draco had obviously just gotten out of the shower. He was dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. He was also clearly angry to be disturbed this early in the morning. "What could be so important..." he snarled, then noticed who was at his door. "Ginny?" he asked in a softer voice. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" she shouted, and slapped him firmly across his left cheek. "What's wrong! You bastard! I trusted you and the first chance you get, you betray me. How could I have been such an idiot to think you had changed? I hope you get a good laugh out of making Evan's and my life hell!"

"Ginny, what do you mean?" he asked incredulously. But she didn't notice his confusion and Disapparated again.

When she arrived at the Burrow again, it took a while for Ginny's anger to subside. Molly forced her to drink some chamomile tea, which calmed her considerably. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Hermione there. But Hermione wasn't alone.

"Ron?" she asked, wondering if she was seeing things.

"Hello, Ginny," Ron said awkwardly. "I... I'm sorry I stayed away so long."

"Oh, Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, crossing the kitchen and enveloping him in a hug. "I'm sorry I left you to deal with everything on your own... I didn't mean to... I just couldn't stand the memories. And I was thinking of Evan."

"I know," Ron answered, still stiff in her arms. "Hermione told me. I... I saw Evan's picture this morning and I just had to come. I guess I couldn't stay angry anymore. And I want to know Evan. He looks so much like Harry..."

"He does, doesn't he?" Ginny said, smiling up at her brother. "I want you to know him, and he wants so much to know you. Will you forgive me for leaving?"

Ron held Ginny tighter and answered, "I will if you forgive me for staying away."

"There's nothing to forgive, Ron."

"Then I guess it is time to decide what we are going to do now." Ron said this to the assembled Weasleys.

"There does seem to be a leak," Hermione said carefully. She knew about Ginny and Draco's budding friendship. "And I know that Ginny has a theory about who it is, and as much as I would like to agree..."

Ginny snorted. "Already told the git off, I did," she muttered to herself.

"What git?" Ron asked, confused.

"Did he admit to it?" Hermione asked. Ginny reluctantly shook her head.

"Well, then, since there is no _evidence_," Hermione continued, "I think we need to investigate further. I have a friend who works at the _Prophet_. Maybe she can tell me about their sources." Fred, George, and Arthur nodded at this, and Hermione Disapparated.

"What git?" Ron asked again.

"I'll head to the Ministry," Arthur said, "and see if there is anything I can do to keep things quiet."

"Dad?" asked Ron before he went. "Could you tell Kingsley that I won't be in today? I think I'll stay here with Ginny and Evan." Ginny and Arthur both smiled at him before Arthur Disapparated.

Eventually, the remaining family realized there was nothing else to be done. Fred and George left for their shop, and Remus left for Hogwarts–he had to visit the Potions Master for his dose of Wolfsbane Potion.

Evan and Ron hit it off immediately. After lunch, Ron took Evan out to the orchard for his first flying lesson. Ginny was a bit nervous, but she remembered how natural a flier Harry had been and knew that Ron would never let any harm come to Harry's son.

Ron and Evan had been gone for a couple of hours when a particularly majestic looking owl appeared, bearing a letter addressed to Ginevra Potter. The letter was sealed with green wax and she did not recognize the handwriting. Assuming it was from someone who had read about her and Evan in the paper that morning, she opened it carefully, in case it to was hexed. It was not.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Now that I have read the paper, I think I know what you were raving about this morning. By your reaction, it is clear that you think that I told the press about Evan's existence and your visit to the cemetery yesterday. I give my word that I did not. From your anger this morning, I infer that my word might not be worth much to you, but I am telling you the truth. I haven't told anyone that I know you, much less that you have a son. _

_Now that the press know about Evan, it might help for you to use them to your advantage. I have instructed my publicist, Shawna Wickness, to do anything she can for you, at my expense. I hope that you will accept this as my gift to you, whether you think that I had a hand in this morning's story or not. I have enjoyed our friendship more than you know, and I would not sacrifice that for anything. Whatever happens, I wish you luck. Please believe me._

_Yours, _

_Draco_

Ginny read and reread the letter with conflicted emotions. Was Draco sincere, or was he trying to manipulate her? Twenty minutes later, an owl from Shawna Wickness arrived, offering her services. Apparently Draco was serious, whether or not he had been the leak. Suddenly, Hermione appeared in front of her.

"Ginny! I found out what happened!" she gushed. "I talked to Eloise Midgen, do you remember her? She was a Hufflepuff in my year and used to have a crooked nose?" Ginny nodded dumbly. "Anyway, Eloise works at the _Daily Prophet_, so I asked her about the story. She asked the reporter, Bartleby, about his sources. He said he heard the story about you and Evan from Colin Creevey, and that he and Colin were the ones in the cemetery yesterday. Apparently Colin used a discreet flash so you wouldn't know when he was taking the pictures."

Ginny felt desolate. Colin had been one of her best friends at Hogwarts, and she had been one of his models as he practiced his photography. Now he was taking her picture in secret.

Hermione continued, "I talked to Colin, and he said he heard about everything from his brother Dennis. What took me so long was finding Dennis. Did you know that he is working as a designer at Gladrags in Hogsmeade?"

Ginny shook her head. She realized she was holding her breath, in anticipation of the end of Hermione's story.

"Where was I? Oh! So Bartleby heard about Evan from Colin who heard from Dennis. When I tracked Dennis down, I found the leak."

"And?" Ginny asked.

"And... it wasn't Draco Malfoy like you thought. It was Natalie McDonald."

"Natalie McDonald?" Ginny asked, confused.

"George's girlfriend. She was here on Sunday."

"I had forgotten she was here. I thought it was just family..."

"Yes, well. She was here. I just came from her flat, though, and she didn't realize that Evan was supposed to be kept secret. She ran into Dennis in Hogsmeade yesterday and mentioned Evan. She thought his story was romantic or something, and Dennis had been in her year in Gryffindor, so she had no reason not to trust him. And Dennis, of course, doesn't think of Colin as a member of the press, just as his brother..."

"So what you're saying is that the whole thing happened because of a string of misunderstandings?"

"That's what it looks like."

"And Draco had nothing to do with it?"

"Apparently not."

"I owe him an apology, then."

"Yes. Yes, I think you do," said Hermione, giving Ginny a meaningful look.

* * *

Ginny was reluctant to return to Draco's flat, but Hermione kept glaring at her, so she finally went. She knocked timidly, and wasn't able to meet his eye when he opened it. He looked at her with concern. 

"Ginny? Are you okay? Did something else happen?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"What?" he asked, stepping aside so she could enter.

"I'm sorry," she said a little louder, as she moved into the foyer. Gathering her courage, she added, "I'm sorry that I accused you without any evidence. I fell back on my old opinions of you, and it wasn't fair. And then you turned around and offered to help, even though I was mad at you."

Ginny was still looking at his feet. Draco lifted her chin so she was forced to look him in the eye. "It's okay, Ginny. I understand. I never gave you any reason to trust me before. But that was before."

"It's _not_ okay. I jumped to conclusions. And I was wrong. The leak was a Gryffindor, George's girlfriend, who didn't realize what she was doing. And you... I accuse you and all you've done is be a friend to me." She looked away, embarrassed about what she had done.

Draco stood silently for a moment, staring at her. Then he said, "Ginny," in a strangely deep voice.

She looked up at him. "Ginny," he repeated, reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand. "I don't want to be a friend to you." And then his lips were on hers.

She had only kissed three men before. With Michael Corner and Dean Thomas, the kisses had been awkward and uncomfortable. Harry's kisses were full of infinite sweetness. But this... this made her feel as if she was on fire, and she threw herself into it with abandon. But when the comparison flashed through her mind, she was filled with guilt. Harry...

She pushed Draco away abruptly, and her panicked eyes met his confused ones. "I... I have to go," she whispered, not quite under her breath, and Disapparated with a pop.

**

* * *

A/N:** My real life tends to get quite hectic at the end of the school year, so I expect that I will not be able to update as frequently over the next few weeks. Thanks for bearing with me, and for the reviews! 


	10. Chapter 9: Sorting Things Out

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**A/N: **Well, this took longer than I hoped, but I _think_ the next chapter will come a little more quickly. Thank you for your reviews!

**

* * *

Coming Home**

**Chapter 9: Sorting Things Out**

Ginny reappeared in the kitchen of the Burrow just as Molly finished washing up. Molly took one look at her pale face and hurried over to engulf her in a hug.

"What is it, dear? What's wrong?"

"He... He..."

"The Malfoy boy? Hermione said you had gone to apologize. Is he still angry?"

"No, he... Harry..." she muttered unintelligibly, then burst into tears.

Molly rubbed Ginny's back soothingly, as she had when Ginny was a child. "Oh, dear, I see."

"What?" Ginny was confused.

"Did he kiss you?"

Ginny nodded dumbly, shocked that her mother knew. Molly kept rubbing her back, and asked gently, "Did you enjoy it?"

"I... I don't know... I... Harry..."

"So you did, but then you had second thoughts once you remembered Harry."

Ginny nodded again, burying her face further into Molly's shoulder.

"Ginny, Harry is dead. He has been dead for a long time, and is going to stay dead. And hopefully you are going to live many more years. You need to learn to live your life without thinking of Harry all the time."

Ginny had started to control her tears, and nodded, wiping her face. "I know, and I _have_ started to. Evan even accused me of forgetting him. But I have never dated anyone since. And I haven't wanted to. Especially not now, of all times, when everything is changing, and Evan needs me. Why now? And why Draco Malfoy? Harry is probably turning over in his grave."

"Ginny, Harry was a good man. He thought of everyone else before himself, always."

"I know. That was a big part of why I loved him so much. I still do."

"Do you think he would want you to pine over him all your life?"

Ginny shook her head. She was remembering the last time she had spoken to Harry, the last thing he had said. "Whatever happens, be happy."

"And does Draco Malfoy make you happy?" Molly asked.

"I... I don't know. I like him. We have a lot in common, and he's easy to talk to, but... I don't know any more than that."

"Well, that's something you need to figure out. But you need to figure out how he makes _you_ feel. Not what Harry would think."

"I don't know. It was no problem when all I thought about was friendship. But this... this feels like I'm betraying him."

"If Harry would want you to be happy, then being happy is not betraying him, even if that happiness involves someone he didn't particularly like." Ginny smiled at Molly's understatement. "All you have to worry about is whether he really does make you happy."

"Thanks, Mum. You always did know how to make me feel better."

"That's because all I have ever wanted was for you to be happy," Molly said with a smile. "Now I think you should stay here tonight. Evan is already asleep in Ron's old room. I think the flying lessons took a lot out of him." She got up and started bustling around the kitchen. "Would you like some tea or hot milk?"

"No thanks, Mum. I think I'll just go to bed. It has been a long day."

"Yes, and you will need to be up early in the morning."

"I will?"

"Yes, you will. You need to go talk to Draco and sort things out."

Ginny sighed. "I suppose I do. Goodnight, Mum. And thank you again."

"Good night, dear."

* * *

Molly woke Ginny early so she could Floo to her flat before going for coffee with Draco. Ginny was amazed by the number of owls waiting for her–they filled all the nearby trees and lined the roof of her building. She was sure the Muggles would suspect something, but as she dug in her bag for her key, one walked by and didn't give the flock of birds a second glance. After giving out Owl Treats, she removed all the letters but didn't open them. She didn't have the time or strength for it now. Besides, just after her marriage to Harry had become public, she had opened a letter from a disgruntled fan of Harry's, who thought he should have married _her_. Her rabbit ears didn't go away for three days. So she bundled the letters up, and made her way to the coffee house.

Ginny was relieved to see that Draco was there. She gave herself a little pep talk as she stood in line, then took her time adding cream to her coffee. When she sat down at his table, they both said "I'm sorry" at the same time. They looked up at each other.

"Please," Draco said, "let me go first." She nodded and he continued. "I'm sorry for what I did last night. It was too soon, and I guess I knew that. But you looked so beautiful, and you were so upset, and I just wanted to... Well, I lost control. And I'm sorry." He moved to touch her arm reassuringly but stopped as he felt her stiffen.

"It's not your fault. I... I guess it _was_ too soon. You took me by surprise, and I guess I'm not ready for that yet. You said that you didn't want to be friends, but..."

"What I meant is that friendship isn't all I want. But I am willing to wait, if that is what _you_ want."

"I... It's hard for me to let go of Harry, to convince myself that it's _okay_ to let go of Harry. I... I have this problem with fairy tales."

"Fairy tales?"

"I tend to think that life should follow some perfect preordained path, and it takes a lot to break myself of it. I had that crush on Harry that you used to tease me about."

Draco smirked. "Well, it _was_ funny..."

"Yes, well, I see that now, but at the time I hated you for the teasing."

"Of course. That _was_ the point, after all."

"Anyway, I did eventually come to see Harry as he really was, and fell in love with him for real. But I still have that tendency to idealize. I somehow thought Evan could be happy without knowing his family. He was up to a point, but that hunger for family was still there. And then I thought we could move here without being hounded by the press. But the strongest of all my fantasies is that Harry was the love of my life and that any other relationship would be a betrayal of that. And on some level I know it's silly, and that Harry would want me to be happy, but..."

"But it's hard to let go."

"Exactly," she said, somewhat surprised.

"I had this silly idea at one point that my father was wonderful–the ideal I should strive for." Ginny snorted, remembering that Lucius Malfoy had tried to kill her in her first year at Hogwarts. "Yes, well, I finally realized that he wasn't, but it was still hard for me to let that go."

"So you do understand, at least a bit."

"A little bit, yes. As I said before, I am willing to wait for you to sort things out, if that is what you need."

"I... I guess it _is_ what I need. Thank you, Draco."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding."

He smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I expect I'll get what I want eventually. I generally do."

She smiled and punched him affectionately on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked. "As much as I've changed, I'm still a Slytherin."

"Well, I guess there are worse things," she said, laughing. "You could be..."

"A Hufflepuff!" they said together, and burst into laughter.

* * *

There was an awkward moment when Ginny and Draco's hands brushed as they both reached for the sugar at the same time, causing Ginny to blush ferociously. But they felt more or less comfortable with each other by the time they finished their coffee. They had moved on to lighter subjects and were recovering their old easy companionship.

"So," asked Draco, just before it was time for them to leave, "have you thought about meeting with Shawna?"

"Shawna?"

"My publicist. I asked her to owl you yesterday. Didn't she do it?"

"Oh! Yes, she did, I just forgot about it. Honestly, when her owl came I was still mad at you so I didn't respond."

"Well, I have a meeting with her in ten minutes. Would you like to come? Really, she'll be able to help you use the press to advantage, now that they know the truth."

"All right. I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear what she has to say."

"Okay," he said, scribbling something on a napkin. "This is where her office is. See you there in ten minutes?"

Ginny ducked out of the coffee house and into an alley. She looked at the address Draco had given her, took a deep breath, and Apparated into the publicist's office.

Shawna Wickness had piercing blue eyes and perfectly sculpted blond hair that looked as if it hadn't moved for more than twenty years, when it had been the epitome of style. Ginny thought it odd that a publicist would be out of date, but reasoned that she must be good at what she did if Draco employed her. Shawna, in turn, was looking at Ginny carefully, clearly evaluating her from head to toe.

"Ah! You must be Mrs. Potter. I'm glad that you decided to come. We have much work to do!"

At that moment, Draco arrived. "Sorry I'm late–I got caught up talking to a woman about her poodle."

"Ah! Mister Malfoy! I'm glad you are here. I was just going to tell Mrs. Potter about her options with regard to the press. Please have a seat. You too, Mrs. Potter." They settled into comfortable chairs surrounding a small table.

"Now as I see it, there is a continuum of possible responses," Shawna began. "At one end, you could give the press everything they want. This would more or less mean having them follow you and your son around, and not getting a moment's rest. At the other end, you could ignore them completely. This would more or less mean having them follow you and your son around, and not getting a moment's rest."

Ginny was aghast.

"I, of course," Shawna said with a slow smile, "would advocate a response somewhere between the two extremes."

Ginny smiled in relief. Draco reached out to squeeze her hand, and she latched onto it for comfort.

"I recommend that we make an exclusivity deal with the _Daily Prophet_. We agree to give them exclusive interviews at certain key times, and in exchange they agree not to follow you around and publish a story whenever you go to Flourish and Blotts."

"What key times do you have in mind?"

"Well, you would probably have to do a full interview right away to explain why you left the wizarding world, and why you returned. They would probably want an interview around Christmas, probably one around the anniversary of the defeat of You-Know-Who, maybe on the anniversary of Mr. Potter's death. Perhaps something near your son's birthday. We could probably limit it to about three or four times a year."

Ginny nodded, considering. "And what would keep them from publishing at other times?"

At this, Shawna grinned sardonically in a way that convinced Ginny that she had been a Slytherin. "We will threaten to sell all future interviews to the _Quibbler_."

Ginny laughed. "Are they still afraid of being outdone like they were when Rita Skeeter interviewed Harry for the _Quibbler_?"

"Of course. And Luna Lovegood more or less runs the place now. All we would have to do is mention that you and she were friends at Hogwarts and the _Prophet_ will do whatever you want."

Ginny was a bit startled, but Draco's face was impassive. She figured she would never know if he had told Shawna that she and Luna had been friends, or if Shawna was just extremely well informed.

"I'm willing to agree to your suggestion of how to deal with it, as long as you think the other papers and magazines will follow the _Prophet_'s lead."

"We'll probably have to allow the _Prophet_ to sell the transcripts of the interviews to other news outlets as they see fit, but the _Prophet_ is the major publication of the wizarding world, so if they are happy, you should be safe, more or less. It would probably be worth giving_ Witch Weekly_ a recipe or two in order to keep them off your back, but they are small potatoes compared to the _Prophet_."

"A recipe?"

"It wouldn't even have to be your own recipe–something of your mother's would be fine. Especially if it was a favorite of your husband or son."

"Mums are wonderful things, aren't they?" Ginny asked. Shawna just grinned.

"Are you willing to let Shawna act as your publicity agent?" This was the first time Draco had participated in the conversation.

"Yes," said Ginny, smiling, "you seem to have a good head on your shoulders."

"How do you think I've kept _his_ business all these years?" Shawna asked, gesturing at Draco.

"Thank you," Ginny said, though it wasn't clear whom she was addressing, and both Draco and Shawna nodded at her in response. "So I should expect an interview soon? With both Evan and me?"

Shawna nodded. "They're unlikely to accept a deal without something up front."

"Okay. How long can I put it off?"

"Probably no later than the weekend. And they'll want posed photographs. They have a good shot of Evan, but all they have of you so far is bits of hair falling out of your hood. I suggest you buy some nicer robes."

Ginny looked hopelessly at Shawna. Draco intervened.

"I'll talk to Madame Malkin. She can prepare something appropriate on short notice."

"But..." Ginny began.

"But nothing," Draco said. "If you can't afford it, then I can. And she will be discreet if I tell her to be. She can't afford to lose my mother's business. Sometimes I think she singlehandedly keeps that shop in business," he said, rolling his eyes. He then turned to look appraisingly at Ginny. "I think I'll suggest that you wear green..."

Ginny was about to protest, but Shawna spoke up. "Oh! Green would be perfect! It would look lovely with your hair. And I think either a dark blue or brown for your son. We _do_ want the pictures to be flattering."

Ginny gave in. She felt a little as if she were selling herself and Evan out, but on the other hand, it would help control the situation. She was starting to see the benefits of thinking like a Slytherin.

"Speaking of pictures... Do you think you could try to get me a copy of the picture they printed of Evan and I?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Oh, I can probably manage that. It was a lovely picture, wasn't it? I'll let you know once I've made the deal. Try not to think about it too much until then," Shawna said with a smile.

Ginny stood up to leave, and was surprised when Draco stood as well.

"Will you be okay getting back on your own?"

"Of course. I'm going to collect my mail and go back the to Burrow to open it, so my mum can heal me if someone's sent a curse."

Draco grinned. "Well, good luck. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Goodbye!"

Ginny was overcome with a sense of peace as she prepared to Disapparate. Everything was going to work out fine. The last thing she heard was Draco saying, "Now Shawna, about that grand opening..."

* * *

Ginny arrived at the Burrow to find the house empty. Curious, she stepped outside, and followed the distant sound of shouts to the Quidditch orchard. Molly was sitting with her back against a tree, watching two figures on brooms. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she spotted them. For a moment, she was thrust into the past, watching Harry and Ron again–the fliers had the same hair and the same flying styles. Then the light shifted and she realized that it was Evan and young Harry.

"He's a natural, isn't he?" Molly asked. "But I guess that isn't a surprise considering who his parents are. Young Harry is in heaven. It's rare that he has someone as good as he is to fly with."

"Then he's lucky he got the Weasley flying skills, and not Hermione's. She never really could stomach it."

"Oh yes, he is a very lucky child. He's very intelligent, too, but not at all showy about it."

"Oh, Mum!" Ginny laughed. "He's not a know-it-all like Hermione. That's what you meant, isn't it?"

Molly reddened a bit, but she was smiling a little. "I didn't say that, dear. And Hermione has toned that part of her personality down considerably over the years."

At that moment Evan spotted Ginny. "Mom! Mom! Watch this!" He made a spectacular dive that almost caused Ginny to faint with worry, but he pulled out of it expertly at the last second. Ginny's heart was pounding thunderously in her chest.

"Evan James Potter! Get down here this instant!" He complied immediately, familiar with his mother's temper and the consequences of defying it. "What do you think you were doing! You got on a broom for the first time yesterday! You could have killed yourself with that stunt!"

"Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed. She hugged him fiercely, her expression softening. "Just be more careful, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try. But flying is brilliant! It's better than... It's better than Mr. Porter's barbeque ribs!" This was saying something–Evan had inherited the Weasley love of food, and Jefferson Porter's ribs were his absolute favorite.

"It is fun, isn't it?" Ginny said with a smile. "And I bet that if you keep flying like that, you'll have no trouble earning a spot on your house Quidditch team when you get to Hogwarts. That is, if you don't kill yourself first!"

They laughed and turned back towards the house together, forgetting Molly and young Harry, who had been watching the exchange with amusement. There would be time to discuss the press later. Now, it was time for lunch.


	11. Chapter 10: Publicity

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**Important Note: **For some reason, the Author Alert for the last chapter was never sent. Please read that first if you haven't read it yet.

**

* * *

Coming Home **

**Chapter 10: Publicity**

Shawna had arranged for the _Daily Prophet_ to interview Ginny and Evan on Saturday. Ginny was a ball of nerves in anticipation.

On Friday, Ginny had received a package from Madam Malkin that took two owls to carry it. It contained two beautiful robes. The one for Evan was a rich chocolate brown that matched his eyes. Hers was modestly cut from a deep forest green silk. There was no note or bill with the package. Ginny smiled at the realization that Draco must have ordered them and paid as well. One less thing she needed to worry about. She would have to think of some way to thank him.

Shawna would be at the interview, but not Draco. Most witches and wizards still distrusted him, so they had decided it wouldn't be wise to make their friendship public. Ginny wanted to win the public over to the idea that she and Evan deserved to be left alone, and Draco's presence could only hurt this goal, at least at this early stage. Ginny _had_ counted on having coffee with Draco that morning, however. He listened to her worries with a quiet steadiness that she found to be very calming. So when he wrote to say that he wasn't able to make it that morning because of an emergency, she was distraught.

Ginny was worried about Evan. She had tried to talk to him about what to expect at the interview and what to say (and not say) to the reporter, but he just brushed her off. He didn't seem to be nervous at all, which bothered her no end. She didn't trust the press at all, and was terrified of what they could do to Evan. She asked Shawna to talk to Evan before the interview Saturday morning, hoping that he would take someone else's advice more seriously. The two of them disappeared together into Shawna's office and emerged twenty minutes later with twin smirks on their faces. This left Ginny even more unsettled than she had been before. What had the publicist told her son?

By the time she arrived at the interview, Ginny was a nervous wreck.

The interview was to be conducted by Eloise Midgen, who Ginny vaguely remembered from Hogwarts. She had been a Hufflepuff a year older than Ginny, and she and Hermione were friends. Knowing that helped a little–at least she wouldn't be second-guessing Eloise's motives through the entire ordeal. Ginny was further relieved by the fact that the photographer was_ not_ Colin Creevey. On one hand, it would have been nice to see her old friend. But his part in instigating the story that appeared on Wednesday was still fresh in her mind, and it would have been awkward to have to talk to him now.

Eloise started their conversation reassuringly with some small talk about the difficulties of moving and furnishing a flat. She gently steered the conversation to Ginny's life in Chicago, then to her reasons for leaving in the first place. Eloise very rarely asked questions that Ginny didn't want to answer, but when she did, Shawna would step in immediately. Ginny was a little unnerved by the publicist's uncanny ability to pick up on her mood, but shrugged it off, thinking that was what she was paying her for. Or what Draco was paying her for.

In any event, Ginny felt very comfortable with the process. By the time Eloise brought up the topic of Harry, Ginny wasn't inclined to object, and neither, it seemed, was Shawna. And there was no reason to object, really. Eloise was respectful and compassionate. Ginny remembered that she had known Harry too, at least a little bit.

Finally, it was time for Eloise to interview Evan, who had been waiting with Molly in another room. He greeted the reporter with a smile, though Ginny thought she might have seen him wink discreetly at Shawna when Eloise wasn't looking.

"Hello, Evan. I am Eloise. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Evan shook his head. "First of all, I understand that you used to live in Chicago, and that you lived as Muggles, without magic. Is that right?"

"Yeah. I didn't even know about witches and wizards until a few months ago."

"What was living in Chicago like?"

"It was great! My best friend Isaac lived downstairs and we used to do all sorts of things together."

"What sorts of things?"

"We played baseball and built model airplanes and swam in Lake Michigan even when the water was really cold and built snow forts and..." Ginny noticed that Evan was warming to the subject and could probably go on for hours in the same vein, but Eloise stopped him.

"Wow! That _is_ all sorts of things. Do you miss it?"

"Well, I miss Isaac a lot, but I like it here too. Even though the pizza isn't as good and the kids here don't play baseball."

"No, I don't suppose they do. But they do play other sports. Have you had a chance to play Quidditch yet?"

"Not for real, but my Uncle Ron showed me how to ride a broomstick. Flying is amazing. Even better than baseball!"

As Eloise continued to talk to Evan, Ginny relaxed completely. It seemed she needn't have worried about Evan. Either whatever Shawna had said to him had worked, or Evan had an instinct for this sort of thing that he certainly hadn't gotten from his parents. On the other hand, Ginny also had to admit that the success of the interview was as much Eloise's doing as Evan's. She hadn't asked any questions designed to catch Evan off guard.

When they left the interview, Ginny pulled Shawna aside. "Would it be possible to request that Eloise conduct all of the interviews we do?"

"That's an excellent idea. I'll look into it and let you know. Now you should go home and relax! It has been a long day."

* * *

Ginny woke early the next morning, worried about what would be in the article. Remus appeared in her kitchen with a copy of the paper in his hand and a smile on his face. 

"Is it okay, then?" she asked nervously.

"It is better than okay. Go ahead and read it. I'm going back home to bed, now that I have acted as your own personal delivery service."

"I really appreciate you bringing it by, especially so soon after the full moon."

"It is nothing. But maybe you should consider getting your own subscription."

"I suppose I should, but I don't like thinking about the wizarding world too much. And I can't bear some of the articles. I'm much happier in my state of ignorance."

"Except when you need to know and have to bring me into it."

"Exactly!" she answered, grinning. "Now go and get some rest!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Remus said, and Disapparated.

Indeed, the article was much better than okay. It was unexpectedly accurate, and fit the image that Ginny and Shawna had tried to convey. Eloise had portrayed Ginny as a mother who put her son's interests first. She emphasized Evan's childhood as a normal boy, and his wonder at magic. She highlighted his connection to Harry by talking about his joy in flying, even though he had only been on a broom a few times. She had ended the article with a plea to the public to leave him and Ginny alone. The picture that accompanied the article was particularly flattering. Ginny looked young and motherly at the same time, smiling down at her son. Evan looked a lot like Harry. Ginny was grateful that it had turned out so well.

When she met Draco for coffee, he was wearing a smirk.

"I knew you should wear green," he drawled. Ginny hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Is that all you noticed?"

"What? Was there anything else to notice?" he asked with mock innocence.

"Oh, no," she said sarcastically. "Nothing but the article."

"Article? Why would I look at that when I could look at your picture?" He was still smirking.

"You can be so infuriating!"

"But you like to be infuriated, don't you?"

"No!" she said, but a smile was pulling at the corners of her lips. Then she turned more serious. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Shawna. I can't imagine it would have gone as well without her influence."

"Well, she _is_ the best there is, otherwise I wouldn't work with her. But I think you should test the results before you thank me or her."

"What do you mean?"

"Would you care for a trip to Diagon Alley this afternoon?"

"I... I guess I should probably see if people will leave me alone, and Evan hasn't been there yet. It might be a good idea."

"Of course it is. It was my idea!"

"So, are you going to come with us?"

"I might follow at a safe distance. Just to make sure you aren't accosted, of course," he said with yet another smirk.

"Of course," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Later that day, Ginny steered Evan into the Leaky Cauldron. Silence fell as they started to walk through to the courtyard in back. Ginny felt extremely uncomfortable until Tom, who was still tending the bar, quickly started a loud conversation with large man in orange robes. This seemed to snap the patrons out of their collective trance. Soon the pub's volume had increased again, even though the atmosphere seemed falsely cheery. Ginny felt dozens of eyes on her as she wove her way through the tables. 

As they stepped into the courtyard, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron, at least, were willing to respect her wishes. Evan took in the brick wall and the lone rubbish bin and gave Ginny a confused look.

"Uh, Mom? Are you sure we're in the right place?"

She smirked at him in a distinctly Draco-like way, pulled out her wand, and opened the gateway into the alley. Evan's jaw dropped. Harry had told her about his first visit to the magical shopping district, and it seemed that Evan's experience was similar.

They strolled along the street, looking at whatever caught their eyes. Ginny bought a cauldron and some potion ingredients at the Apothecary. They stopped at Gringotts to request an additional key for the Potter vault, and visited Fred and George in their shop. Ginny kept a close eye on the twins while they were there–she didn't want them to slip anything to Evan while her back was turned. She didn't relish the idea of spending the next hour singing show tunes or waking up the next morning as a duck.

Evan spent nearly an hour in the Magical Menagerie, examining the different creatures and pestering the shop owner with questions about them all. Evan asked Ginny for a snake, but she flatly refused. She was not particularly fond of snakes after her experiences with the basilisk. In the end, she and Evan compromised on a Puffskein. As they left the store, Ginny thanked the owner for her patience with Evan's questions. The woman gave Ginny a sad smile and said, "It was no bother, Mrs. Potter. His father... He came in here once, you know."

Ginny and Evan were receiving plenty of attention from passers by, but people kept their distance for the most part. Occasionally someone would courageously ask for an autograph, but Ginny's glare would send them scurrying. The shopkeepers tended to be extremely polite without calling any undue attention to the pair.

While they were enjoying ice cream sundaes at Florian Fortescue's Ginny noticed a small brown-haired girl at a nearby table staring intently at Evan. Her mother whispered something in her ear, which caused her to turn her head away for a few minutes, but she eventually stared again. Had Ginny looked like that when she had her crush on Harry? She felt uncomfortable on behalf of both children. Evan had been chattering about all of the new things he had seen that day and didn't seem to notice the girl. But as he finished the ice cream and popped the cherry into his mouth, he glanced in her direction. The girl blushed at his notice and turned away. He turned to Ginny and said, "I'll be right back, okay Mom?" before slipping off his chair and approaching the other table. The girl looked like she wanted to run away in embarrassment, but Evan didn't seem to notice.

"Hi! My name is Evan," he said to the girl. "What's yours?"

"J-Jane," she said nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Jane. What kind of ice cream did you have? Mine was strawberry and peanut butter. I'd never had that before, but my mom said it was one of my dad's favorites, so I had to try it. It was pretty good, but I'd rather have mint chocolate chip."

Jane still seemed intimidated, but was making a valiant effort to be polite. "M-mine was vanilla. With caramel sauce." Her voice was so quiet Ginny could barely hear it. "Is that... Is that a Puffskein in your pocket?"

"Yeah," Evan said, pulling out his new pet. "I just got him today. Do you want to pet him?" Jane reached out tentatively and touched the furry animal. After a few moments, she seemed to calm her down a bit. She started asking Evan questions about the animal. The two chatted amiably until Jane's mother indicated that they had to go. Ginny and Evan soon followed. Ginny was relieved that Evan had dealt with his first case of blatant adoration as deftly as he had. Maybe she didn't have to worry so much about him after all.

As she and Evan wandered through the alley, Ginny often saw Draco out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be making a game of following them unobtrusively. Every now and then they would catch each others' eyes and would have to struggle to keep from laughing.

Inevitably, Evan was drawn to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He dragged Ginny inside and stood, looking longingly at the brooms. Draco, who had followed them, was lurking in the next aisle.

"Well, I suppose that if you're going to play Quidditch, you'll need a broom," Ginny said in a fake-mournful tone.

Evan's face lit up. "Really? Can I have that one?" He pointed to the Swallowtail, which was clearly the fastest, most expensive broom in the store.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're only nine. There is time enough for a really fast racing broom later, once you have more experience. You nearly killed yourself the other day. Do you really think I'd let you have a really fast broom?" He looked a little abashed.

"But I promise I'll be safe!"

"How about this Nimbus?"

"Mom! Isn't that stodgy?"

"I would have to agree with that," came a cool voice. Draco. She decided to ignore him.

"Stodgy? Your father's first broom was a Nimbus. It served him very well!"

"That was what, eighteen years ago? Brooms have changed since then," Draco said.

"Yeah!" Evan said, looking at Draco with new respect. He still seemed wary, but wasn't going to turn down help.

"But all you need for now is something to practice on," Ginny countered.

"The Nimbus still isn't right for that. You'd be better off with this North Wind. It handles much better than the Nimbus, and would allow Evan to practice more realistic moves more safely than the Nimbus would."

Evan eyed the broom Draco indicated, and nodded furiously.

"Is this your first time in a Quidditch store?" Draco asked Evan. Evan nodded and Draco asked, "Did someone tell you about the different brands of brooms?"

"No," Evan said. "I can tell just by looking at the shape, just like with my model airplanes." Draco looked a little confused by this, but Evan continued. "That one is the best, very sleek." He pointed to the Swallowtail, "but apparently it is out of the question. That one," he said, pointing to the Nimbus Ginny had proposed, "is too thick. That one," now he pointed at the North Wind Draco had suggested, "is between the other two, sturdy but more aerodynamic."

Draco looked at Evan, surprise evident on his face. "How many times have you flown a broom?"

"Three," Evan answered.

"And you can already tell that by looking at the brooms?"

"Sure," Evan answered. "Can't you tell?"

"Yes," Draco responded, "but I've been flying for almost twenty-five years." He turned his attention to Ginny. "Look, Potter was the most natural flyer I have ever seen. And even after several years of Quidditch, he still needed advice when he picked out brooms. If Evan can tell the best broom just by looking at its shape, having only flown a few times... Well, let's just say that he will put your dear husband to shame. He deserves better than a flaming Nimbus. Buy him the North Wind." Ginny began to protest. "No. If you don't buy it, I will."

Ginny looked at the two determined faces she was staring at, and gave in. "Oh, all right. But you must fly safely at all times. No more of those dives, do you hear me?"

"Okay," he said. But when Ginny turned away to pay for the broom, Evan looked mischievously at Draco, and added quietly, "At least not when _she's_ looking." The two of them burst into laughter. Ginny looked at them suspiciously, but didn't learn what caused it. They would never tell.

**

* * *

A/N:** Kerichi–I'm not sure what it is that made you think that Draco was a barrister. I thought I made it clear in Chapter 5 (in my numbering) that he is a businessman that invests in various businesses, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When I mentioned a grand opening in the last chapter, it was intended to be an opening of one of these businesses (perhaps even WWW's Hogsmeade store). I'm sorry if I didn't make it more clear. 


	12. Chapter 11: Surprises

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**A/N:** Classes are over and my grades are all in, so _hopefully_ I will be able to update more frequently again. Thanks for your reviews!

**

* * *

Coming Home **

**Chapter 11: Surprises**

The next day, Ginny began work at the clinic, after dropping Evan off at the Burrow in the morning. Molly had agreed to let him stay with her when Ginny was working. Young Harry was also there most days, and Bill's sons occasionally came as well. Molly loved the excitement of having a house full of children, and it gave her an opportunity to get to know her grandchildren better. Today they had plans to start cleaning out the attic. Ginny suspected it was just an excuse for Molly to show Evan Ginny's old school things, but she wasn't going to complain.

Working at the clinic was much different than what Ginny had been used to. The maternity ward in Chicago had been constantly busy. Here, the staff monitored their elderly clients' health, but referred any serious cases to specialists. This made for a very relaxed atmosphere. Ginny spent her first day with Dr. Perry to learn the clinic's practices, and she very quickly realized that what many of the clients needed most was not medical attention, but someone to talk to. Dr. Perry seemed to know all about each client's family and hobbies. He checked their health, certainly, but did it while chatting away. It seemed that most of the clients actually looked forward to their monthly check-ups, just for the conversation. And they were all delighted to meet Ginny. She had lost count of the number of times she had heard, "Oh, it is so nice to see a young face around here! No offence to you, of course, Dr. Perry."

On Tuesday, Ginny woke to Evan singing "Happy Birthday To You" loudly and out of tune. With everything that had happened recently, she had nearly forgotten that she turned twenty-eight that day. Evan, it seemed, had not forgotten. Once he had finished his song, he crawled into bed with her and handed her a small package. "Happy birthday, Mom!" he said happily.

"What? No breakfast in bed this year?" Ginny asked in mock disappointment.

"After Mother's Day, I figured you would prefer to cook it yourself," Evan said sheepishly. Evan had tried to make pancakes but had gotten distracted and they had burned. This had set off the smoke alarm and sent Ginny into a panic for their lives. It was an experience neither of them wanted to repeat. "Open your gift!"

It was messily wrapped in blue wrapping paper with tiny Snitches flitting about. Ginny smiled at the paper as she carefully opened it. She opened the box to find a small locket on a chain. It was a gold oval with a pattern of ivy and roses raised on its surface. She smiled at Evan, who had cuddled against her. "It's lovely!"

"Open it," Evan said in a slightly apprehensive voice. Ginny found the clasp and released it, then gasped. Inside were wizarding pictures of Harry and Evan, both smiling up at her. "Grandmum helped me pick it out and gave me the pictures. I... I just didn't want you to forget."

"Oh Evan," Ginny said, trying to hold back her tears. "It is beautiful. And I told you before that I wouldn't forget."

"I know, but with Draco and all, I just want to be sure."

"I understand. It _is_ beautiful. Will you help me put it on?" Evan fumbled with the clasp, but managed to secure it eventually. Then the two ventured into the kitchen, where Ginny insisted on making the pancakes herself.

* * *

That day, Ginny saw patients on her own, but Dr. Perry checked in on her now and then. So when he entered the examining room towards the end of the day, she automatically said, "I don't need anything, Dr. Perry. Mr. Martin and I are nearly finished." She smiled at the gentleman who had just put away a photograph of his granddaughter. 

"Oh, that's not why I'm here, Ginny," he said, his eyes twinkling. "There is a young man here to see you, and he is... causing a bit of a stir in the waiting room. So I thought it might be best if you leave a little early today." He winked at Mr. Martin, who beamed at Ginny.

Ginny was confused as she made her way into the waiting room. Who would visit her at the clinic? She had to stifle her laughter when she saw what the fuss was about.

Draco sat uncomfortably on one of the plastic chairs, as three white-haired ladies hovered around him. They all seemed to be talking at once, and he was making a valiant attempt to carry on three conversations simultaneously. When he noticed Ginny, he stood up and gave her a grateful look.

"Hello, Draco," she said, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Ginny! I'm glad you're here. Dr. Perry said that you could leave early today?"

"Yes, let me just collect my things."

When she returned with her bag in hand, Draco turned to the three still-fawning ladies, and kissed each of their hands. Ginny looked on in amusement. Draco could be quite charming if he wanted to be.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Brown, Miss Tyndale-Smith, Mrs. Turner."

"Oh, the pleasure is ours, young man!" answered one of them.

"Yes, dear. Do come back soon!" said another.

As they stepped out the door, Ginny heard the third comment, "He makes me wish I were twenty-five again!" At that, she could no longer control her laughter and doubled over.

"That was priceless!" she gasped, clinging to Draco to keep her balance. "Do women always hang on you like that?"

"But of course!" he said, raising an eyebrow at her hand on his arm. "Not that I mind some of them..." he added with an intent look.

Ginny had just caught her breath after her fit of giggles, but promptly lost it again. Oh, but he could be quite charming, indeed. She hid her smile and asked, "So why are you here?"

"What, I can't meet a friend after work on her birthday?"

He began walking and Ginny followed, not sure of where they were going. She was confused for a moment because she hadn't told Draco that it was her birthday. Then realization dawned.

"Oh! How did _you_ get stuck with the job?"

"Job?"

"You're the one who is going to make sure I get to my surprise party at just the right time, aren't you?"

"Surprise party?" he asked innocently.

"Quit acting stupid–it doesn't suit you. And yes, my surprise party."

"How did you know?" he asked, dropping the act.

"First, I never told you about my birthday, but clearly someone did. Secondly, it's my first birthday since I've been back, so everyone is bound to want to celebrate. And finally, Fred and George have many talents, but subtlety is certainly not one of them."

Draco laughed at this. "Okay, I'll admit it. But you have to act surprised or everyone will think I let it slip."

"Don't worry–even _you_ will think I was surprised."

"Oh, really? Somehow I doubt that. And I got the job of picking you up because I volunteered."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be able to talk to you before I get run out of the house by your brothers."

"That wouldn't happen! They may glower at you all evening, but if my mum invited you, they wouldn't dare do anything worse. Her word is pretty much law."

"Well, I... I actually wanted to give you your gift away from the others," he said, leading her into a small park, and finding a bench to sit on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package wrapped in gold with a green ribbon.

Ginny opened the package carefully and pulled out a pair of mirrors, each about four inches square. She looked blankly at them for a moment, then realization set in. "Are these...?"

"Yes. They're communication mirrors. I thought... I thought you might feel better if you could communicate more easily with Evan."

Ginny threw her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much! These are wonderful!" Harry had told her of the communication mirror Sirius had given him, and how he had broken it after Sirius's death. She had never heard of such a thing in any other context, so they must be exceedingly rare. "But you shouldn't have gotten something so extravagant!"

Draco pulled away from her a little so he could see her eyes. He pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, and said quietly, "It isn't extravagant. Not if it's for you." Ginny's breath caught in her throat at the softness she saw in his eyes. She wondered briefly if he would kiss her again, but instead he stood abruptly and muttered, "We should go. They're expecting us soon."

Ginny started breathing again. She couldn't help but realize she had been disappointed. She set aside the thought–she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. "Yes," she answered quietly, "I suppose we should."

* * *

The surprise party was a success. Ginny managed to convince everyone that it had been completely unexpected. The whole family was there, with the exception of Ron, though Hermione was quick to reassure Ginny that he had been detained at work and would come when he could. Remus came, even though he was still a little weak from Thursday's full moon. Much to Ginny's amusement, he used the excuse to cajole Molly into giving him an extra piece of chocolate cake. Molly had also invited Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who Ginny had not seen yet since her return. She had a pleasant conversation with them, exchanging stories from the past ten years. She especially enjoyed watching Evan tear around the house with his cousins. It was beginning to seem as if they had known him all their lives, and she was grateful. 

Fred and George were at the party, of course, and they spent lots of time whispering furiously to each other. Ginny knew they were plotting against her and was very careful about what she ate. So when Percy's son Pembroke brought her a Butterbeer, she knew to be wary. "You didn't get this from Fred and George, did you?"

"No, I know better than that. They gave me some Ticklish Delight once." He shuddered as he said this. "No, I didn't get it from _them_." Relieved, Ginny took a sip of the Butterbeer and her face immediately puckered into that of a fish. Bubbles emerged from her mouth as it opened and closed. Pembroke gaped at her in horror. "I swear, Aunt Ginny! Uncle Bill gave it to me!"

Ginny's eyes grew even larger than they were at the moment, and she gurgled, "Tht's lmst s bd s Frd nd Grg!"

When Ginny had recovered her voice a few moments later, she reassured Pembroke that she didn't blame him. But catching Bill, Fred, and George snickering in a corner, she chased them out into the garden, sending hexes their way. "What were you thinking!" she yelled, once they were all incapacitated. "Bringing poor Pembroke into it! As if you hadn't traumatized the poor boy enough already!" Fred tried to say something, but found it difficult through the Bat Bogeys. Ginny sighed, her anger dissipating. "Oh, I'll release you. Just don't do that again, all right?" The three all nodded and she performed the countercurses. They did not follow Ginny back into the house.

Draco had mostly kept his distance from Ginny since the uncomfortable moment before the party, but she smiled reassuringly at him when she returned, and as she went for a Butterbeer, keeping a suspicious eye on the twins, he followed.

"I was duly impressed by your excellent thespianism earlier," he said, raising an eyebrow. "You actually appeared to be surprised."

"That'll show you not to doubt me," she said, smiling.

"Ah, but usually it's so easy to tell what you are thinking, I figured it would be clear as day that you already knew what was going on."

"But usually I'm not paying attention to what I'm showing on my face. It generally doesn't matter. But if I _am_ paying attention, I can act and lie as well as anyone."

"I guess I'll have to remember never to play poker with you. How did you ever learn to lie so well?"

"If you had six brothers, you would learn how to lie too," she said teasingly.

"I didn't need brothers for that," he responded darkly.

Ginny thought about what it must have been like to be Lucius Malfoy's son and paused for a moment. She was about to apologize when his face cleared, and he continued in a light voice. "But that's neither here nor there. The question is, with a capacity for deception like that, why weren't you in Slytherin?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat did consider it," she said, "but I guess my virtue won out in the end."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? It actually considered putting a Weasley in Slytherin?"

"What? We Weasleys are really much more varied than we might appear at first glance. Percy could have been a Ravenclaw, no problem. Ron has the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. The hat considered Slytherin for Fred and George as well as me. Sometimes I even wonder if Evan could be a Slytherin. _That_ would shock the world, wouldn't it?" She smiled up at Draco.

"Shock is probably too mild a word. Why would you think that?"

"Well, he can be quite manipulative. You saw that first hand the other day in Quality Quidditch Supplies. And if you think _I_ can lie well, just wait until you see Evan in action. He generally knows what he wants and how to get it. Sound like anyone you know?"

"Sounds like every Slytherin I have ever met. But Potter's son? In Slytherin?"

"Don't tell anyone this–I'm not even sure if Ron knows. But the hat considered Slytherin for Harry too."

"You're kidding!"

"No, not at all. It's one of the things that drew us together. That and our run-ins with Voldemort."

"Well, you certainly have given me something to think about."

At that moment, there was a pop, and Ron appeared at the other side of the room. "Hello, everyone!" he called out. "Sorry I'm late! Life of an Auror and all! Is there any more Butterbeer?"

Then he turned around, and saw Ginny and Draco standing close together near the drinks. He froze for a moment, then bellowed, "Bloody hell! What is _he_ doing here!"

"Hello, Ron," Ginny began, somewhat stiffly. "Do you remember Draco Malfoy?"

"Of course I remember the git! What is he _doing_ here?" By this time, all other conversation had stopped dead. Ginny and Ron were both seething with anger, but no one seemed to want to interfere.

"He was invited," Ginny said with icy calm, even as her fists clenched.

"That's ridiculous! Who would invite _him_?"

"Mum. And I am glad she did."

"Well, I don't bloody well care. He was as good as a Death Eater, even if he never got the Mark, and Death Eaters will never be welcome here." Ginny could feel Draco stiffen beside her as Ron turned to him. "Get out of this house and never come back!"

Draco stood frozen for a moment. What little color he had drained from his face. It was clear that he was struggling not to say anything he might regret later. Ginny was torn. On one hand, she was friends with Draco and saw him as more than the boy who had tormented them all at Hogwarts. But then, she could also understand Ron's anger. Hadn't she felt it too, when she first knew who Draco was?

Draco, not wanting to cause trouble between Ginny and her family, had begun to move as if to leave. But a quiet voice said, "No."

At first no one knew who had spoken, and Ron snapped his head around looking for the source. Much to everyone's shock, Evan stepped forward and repeated more firmly, "No. He stays."

There was dead silence for several seconds, then Ron spoke. "Evan? Do you _know_ who this is?"

"Yes," Evan answered calmly. Ginny noticed that none of her family had moved an inch. What was Evan doing?

"Do you know what he did to Harry in school? Do you know what he did in the war?"

Evan took a deep breath and Ginny saw him tremble. "I know that he and my dad hated each other. But I also know that he and my mom are friends."

"Friends? It's not possible to be friends with the enemy," Ron scoffed.

"Then he must not be the enemy," Evan said simply.

"But..." Ron spluttered. Evan held his stance, chest out, chin up.

"I don't care what you think, Uncle Ron. If being friends with him makes my mom happy, then they will be friends. It's her birthday, her party, and I won't let you ruin it for her. He is her friend, and he stays."

Evan stared up at Ron, defying him to say anything against it. After a moment, Ron must have decided there was nothing he _could_ say, and walked away, letting the door slam as he left the house. A collective sigh passed through the room as everyone moved again. Hermione stepped outside to go after Ron. Fred and George looked murderous, but Molly gestured to everyone to move into the sitting room. They, along with the rest of the family, except for Ginny and Evan, followed her suggestion. Draco stood for a minute as if stunned, then at a look from Ginny, managed to follow.

Evan still had not moved. Ginny crossed the short distance to where he stood, and fell to her knees in front of him. He collapsed into her hug, and she buried her face in his neck. "Thank you, Evan. I... I know how difficult that must have been... And... And that was the best birthday present you could have given me."

"I still don't like him."

"I know. That's what makes it such a gift."


	13. Chapter 12: Settling In

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

Coming Home **

**Chapter 12: Settling In**

Over the next several months, Ginny and Evan adjusted to life in London.

Ginny had settled into the routine of the clinic. She looked forward to work in a way she never had before. She started to get to know her patients, and they got to know her. She also found some favorites among them. Mr. Martin teased Ginny incessantly about how much he wanted to introduce his granddaughter to Evan. She discussed cookie recipes with Mrs. Baker, whose husband had been an American soldier with a sweet tooth. Mr. Wilson was a mathematician who always dressed in flamboyant colors and told her fascinating stories about the history of mathematics.

But Ginny's favorite client was Mrs. Turner. She didn't know why, exactly, but Ginny felt as if she had more in common with Mrs. Turner than any of her other clients. Mrs. Turner had worked briefly as a nurse during the Second World War. She, too, had lost her first husband under tragic circumstances. And she had also been a single mother, though at a time when that had been much more difficult. The one thing that bothered Ginny about Mrs. Turner was that she always asked about Draco. She had been one of the women who had been so fascinated by Draco on Ginny's birthday, and she never failed to mention him. What drove Ginny mad was that Mrs. Turner insisted on referring to him as "your young man." As in, "Will you be meeting your young man tonight?" or "When are you and your young man going to get married?" Ginny insisted that Draco was only a friend, but Mrs. Turner just responded by raising her eyebrows disbelievingly, which always ended in Ginny looking away, blushing.

But even beyond her favorite clients, Ginny found that all the patients had stories to tell. If she listened carefully enough, they all had something to teach her–ranging from making the best homemade marmalade to forgiving the enemy. This last came from Mr. Zsigmond, a Hungarian Jew who had fled to London during the war, and his best friend Mr. Gegner, who had been a Nazi sympathizer, at least for a while.

Meanwhile, Evan spent most of his days at the Burrow with Molly. During the summer, she would set chores or allow him to fly in the old orchard. However, starting on September first, she began to give lessons typical of wizarding families. Paul, Eric, Adam, and young Harry also attended. The lessons covered all of the usual Muggle subjects, such as reading, mathematics, and geography. They were the same lessons that Ginny and her brothers had received, so she was confident that they would prepare Evan well for Hogwarts.

Every Sunday evening, Evan would call Isaac Porter on the phone. The two would discuss everything that had happened that week in some sort of language they had developed in their years of friendship, but that Ginny could just barely understand. She did, however, notice that Evan was scrupulous about not telling Isaac anything about magic, despite their suspicions that Isaac was a wizard as well. Once the boys were done talking, Ginny would talk to Flo, then call Elsa. Elsa was almost as persistent as Mrs. Turner in asking about Draco.

Remus visited Ginny and Evan on Monday evenings, unless it was right after a full moon. Those weeks, Ginny and Evan would bring him soup to help him regain his strength. Remus had appointed himself Evan's history teacher. As such, he occasionally escorted Evan to various historical sites in Britain. Evan had always been intensely bored by anything historical, but something about the way Remus explained things appealed to him, and he looked forward to their adventures.

Fred and George tended to join Ginny and Evan for dinner on Wednesdays, unless they forgot, which was fairly often. George was still dating Natalie McDonald, despite her part in exposing Evan's presence to the press. Now that Ginny had Shawna to manage the situation, though, she didn't really mind. Unfortunately, this meant George was sometimes too preoccupied to visit, but he and Fred did make an effort. Not only was Ginny their favorite sibling, but Evan was turning out to be a great asset to their business. His experience living as a prank-loving Muggle gave him ideas that most wizards would never consider. Fred and George were determined to milk it for all it was worth before it wore off as Evan adjusted to the wizarding world.

On Thursdays, Evan spent the night at the Burrow so Ginny could have "some time to herself," as Molly insisted on putting it. Molly knew that Ginny spent most of her Thursday evenings with Draco, but she never mentioned it. In fact, Ginny was spending quite a bit of time with Draco. They still had coffee together every morning, as well as their Thursday dinners. They inevitably shared a bottle of wine when they met in the evening, and took turns choosing. Draco tried to convince Ginny of the superiority of Bordeaux, Burgundy, and vintage Port. Ginny tended to choose New World wines in an attempt to broaden Draco's horizons. Their light-hearted debates about wine led to deeper discussions about all sorts of things. They seldom agreed on anything, but each of them was willing to listen to the other's opinions, and they never ran out of topics for discussion.

In addition to coffee and Thursday night dinners, Draco had also started to join Ginny and Evan some other evenings as well. Evan wasn't entirely happy about this, especially at first, but the two had found a mutual interest in Quidditch. Since Evan had arrived in the U.K., he had been fascinated by the wizarding sport, and Draco was quite happy to indulge his interest. Ginny had been a Quidditch player and fan when she was younger, but her interest had dulled during her years away. But Draco's enthusiasm seemed undiminished since his school days. In fact, it might even have increased. Ginny was so happy that her son and friend had something to talk about, that she didn't mind being left out of most of their conversations. She knew she could talk to Draco once Evan had gone to bed, and to Evan when Draco wasn't there. The whole arrangement worked quite well, she thought, at least for the time being.

One of Ginny's favorite parts of her new routine were the family dinners at the Burrow the first Sunday of each month. The whole family came and the house was a joyous riot of color and sound. It was easy for her to slip back into the rhythms of her large family, and Evan had adjusted beautifully. Her one regret was her relationship with Ron. Ever since the confrontation at her birthday party, he had been cold to both Ginny and Evan. He avoided them if he could. He was polite but there was no warmth in his voice and his smile never reached his eyes. Ginny wanted her brother back, but she wasn't willing to give up her friendship with Draco to do it. And she knew there was nothing she could do to convince Ron that Draco had changed. Ron never had been one to let go of a grudge easily, and Draco had done too much to hurt Ron–and worse, Harry–in school. Ginny understood this, and forgave her brother for it, but it still saddened her deeply. She tried not to dwell on it, however, and basked in the warmth of the rest of her family.

Ginny particularly enjoyed her talks with her father. Arthur always made an effort to ask her all about her life, especially her work at the clinic. Part of why he was so interested was that her clients were all Muggles. But Ginny knew that his gentle questions were his way of reassuring her that he supported the decisions she had made in her life. He even asked her about Draco, but not in the same way that Mrs. Turner, Elsa, and even her mother did. If Ginny said that the two of them were just friends, that was enough for Arthur. He asked about her other friends in the same way. Ginny found it to be quite comforting.

In fact, Ginny's adjustment to life back in England was much easier than she had dreamed.

* * *

One Thursday in early December, Draco excused himself from his regular dinner with Ginny, claiming another engagement. As it was getting close to Christmas, Ginny decided to spend her free evening doing some shopping in Diagon Alley. 

Ginny no longer thought twice about entering the wizarding world. When she had first returned, and the news of Ginny and Evan was fresh, it had been uncomfortable. Most people honored Ginny's request that they be left alone, but she still got lots of looks from passers-by, and whispers had followed her wherever she went. Now she was no longer the novelty she had been four months earlier–though she did still draw some attention. Anyway, it was not enough to deter her from her Christmas shopping.

Ginny began by visiting Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and Flourish and Blotts to take care of gifts for most of her nieces and nephews. She was on her way to Quality Quidditch Supplies to get a practice Snitch for Evan, when she caught a glimpse of familiar blond hair out of the corner of her eye.

He was about twenty yards further down the alley, but she didn't need to see his face to know who it was. She would recognize Draco's form and gait anywhere. She was about to call out to him when she noticed that he wasn't alone. As she watched, he turned to speak to a woman with lovely long blonde hair, then placed a possessive hand on the small of her back to steer her through the crowd.

Ginny was stunned. When Draco had told her that he had plans that night, it had never occurred to her that it might be a date. An unfamiliar feeling settled in her stomach. All of a sudden, she didn't feel like shopping anymore. She Apparated home, where she went to bed early, plagued by a feeling of emptiness.

The next morning, Ginny was particularly quiet at coffee. After several unsuccessful attempts to start a conversation on several of her favorite topics, Draco asked what was wrong.

"You might have told me you were seeing someone," she said coldly, after a moment's contemplation.

"Seeing someone?"

"The blonde. I saw you with her last night in Diagon Alley."

Draco's expression changed from confusion to amusement, but Ginny wasn't looking at him, so she didn't notice.

"Oh really? Jealous, are you?"

"Of course not!" Ginny answered a little too quickly, not letting herself acknowledge that she just might be a _little_ jealous. "I... I thought we were good enough friends that you would tell me something like that."

"Well, that's good," he said, "because I have been meaning to introduce you to her for quite some time."

"Oh really?" Ginny tied to sound cheerful. "That would be lovely."

"That's settled then. I'll tell my mother to expect us for dinner on Thursday."

"Thursday, then," Ginny said sadly. Then, after a moment, she realized what he had said. "Wait... Did you say your _mother_?"

Ginny looked up and found him grinning at her. "Of course. She insisted that I accompany her to an exceedingly dull dinner party last night."

"So you aren't seeing someone?"

"No, but if I had known how jealous it would have made you, I would have tried it sooner."

"I wasn't jealous!" she insisted.

"Oh, no! Of course not!" he said, rolling his eyes.

After a moment she asked in a quiet voice, "You want me to meet your mother?"

"Why not? I've met yours."

"Yes, but..."

"Come on, Ginny, she doesn't bite. At least not that I have seen," he added, grinning widely.

"Do you really want this?"

"Would I ask you if I didn't?"

"Okay, then, I'll do it. I guess that's what friends are for."

* * *

Ginny had mixed feelings about her upcoming dinner with Narcissa Malfoy. On one hand, she was relieved that Draco had been with his mother that night in Diagon Alley, and oddly excited that he wanted Ginny to meet her. On the other hand, she knew too much about Draco's mother to be able to let her guard down. She had seen the other woman's face only twice in her life–at the Quidditch World Cup before her third year at Hogwarts, and on platform nine and three-quarters at the end of her fifth year–and both times she had appeared to be an insufferable snob. Sirius's descriptions of the Black family hadn't helped this impression, either. So it would be an understatement to say that Ginny approached dinner at Malfoy Manor with nervousness. Actually, she was bloody well terrified. 

Draco met Ginny at her flat and they Apparated together to the Manor. Its size and elegance made Draco's flat look like a hovel. Just the elaborately carved front doors must have been four meters high. Ginny was slightly reassured when Draco smiled at her, offering his arm, and ushered her inside. She gaped at the three-story foyer with its sweeping marble staircase as a house-elf took her cloak. Draco led her down several corridors to the drawing room, which was decorated in a rich burgundy and filled with priceless antiques. Narcissa was there, seated by the fire. Draco released Ginny's arm to take Narcissa's hand and kiss it.

"Hello, Mother," he said, "this is my friend Ginevra Potter. Ginny, this is my mother."

Ginny nodded her head gracefully, and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa looked her over carefully, and then said dismissively, "I'm sure it is."

The rest of the evening followed in a similar way. Draco attempted to make pleasant conversation, and Ginny was unfailingly polite, but Narcissa subtly insulted her at every step. Draco tried to smooth over his mother's works, but as soon as they had finished dessert, he made their excuses, claiming that they both needed to get up early. He ushered Ginny out of the Manor, but not before she heard Narcissa mutter, "Yes, I do suppose she needs her beauty sleep, doesn't she?"

"I'm sorry," Draco said, as they stepped outside. "I would never have asked you to come if I had realized how rude she would be."

"It's okay," Ginny said shakily, "let's just go." They Apparated to the door of Ginny's flat, and she released the wards to allow them entrance. She pulled out a bottle of Cognac, poured them each a generous measure, and took a large swig before saying anything else. "Is she always like that?"

"She isn't usually so..."

"Cold?"

"No, she's always cold. But she doesn't usually insult her guests. I'm sorry for that. If I had known she would do that, I would never have dragged you along."

"Don't worry about it, Draco," she said, pouring herself another generous glass of the brandy. "Let's just find something else to talk about for the rest of the evening."

He gladly complied.

* * *

Christmas came and went with all the usual excitement. Evan was showered with gifts for his "first" Christmas. Ginny had worried that he would be spoiled, but was secretly delighted when it was clear that _her_ gift–a trip to visit his old friends in Chicago–was his favorite. Ginny's gifts to her family were well received, and she was touched by the thought that they seemed to put into their gifts for her. Even Ron's gift was thoughtful, though the look of curiosity on his face when she opened it suggested that Hermione had picked it out. She and Draco had exchanged gifts as well, and had both laughed out loud at the fact that they had each bought mixed cases of their favorite wines for the other. 

Ginny and Evan went to Chicago for New Year's and the first week of January. Evan spent a little time with Elsa, because she insisted, but otherwise he and Isaac were inseparable. Ginny was a bit surprised. She knew that children Evan's age bonded quickly, but also forgot each other quickly, and they almost seemed closer than they had been before. She wondered if perhaps the two shared some sort of magical bond and decided privately that she would make sure the two had the opportunity to stay close if they wanted to.

Ginny enjoyed her time with Elsa, Flo, and her other friends in Chicago, but she couldn't help but think there was something missing. Whenever they had wine, she found herself anticipating Draco's generally scathing comments, but they never came. She was sarcastic where she never would have been before. On Thursday, she called him, and felt much better for it afterwards. Elsa teased her incessantly, but Ginny insisted that she missed Draco now in the same way she missed Elsa when she was in London. "Yeah," muttered Elsa when she thought Ginny couldn't hear, "except that you don't want to get into_ my_ pants."

When she returned to London, Ginny was so happy to see Draco that she hugged him right there in the coffee shop, which she had never done before. He looked pleased by this and took the opportunity to run his hands through her hair, but backed off respectfully as soon as she pulled away. They soon fell back into their old patterns.

In early February, Evan had his tenth birthday. There was a party, of course. The Weasleys showered Evan with gifts, partly to make up for previous years, and partly because that is what Weasleys do. Ginny had never bought Evan the Snitch she had planned to for Christmas, and instead gave him the first Snitch Harry caught–or rather, swallowed–for his birthday. Evan nearly cried over the gift, but then Draco brusquely handed over a Snitch that he could actually use, and said as much, which made nearly everyone present burst into laughter. Ron snarled at the exchange, but didn't say anything. Molly had insisted on inviting Draco to the party and Ron made it clear that he didn't approve. But he, Hermione, and young Harry had come anyway, and brought a gift of _Quidditch Through the Ages_, at Harry's suggestion. Ginny thanked Ron afterwards, as if the gift had been his idea, and he nodded in acceptance. They both knew what had really happened, but they were at least making an effort with each other. At least Ginny hoped so. She really wanted Ron back in her life.

* * *

One Sunday at the end of the month, Draco was quieter than usual at coffee. When Ginny asked why, he looked at her solemnly and asked, "Did you read the _Prophet_ yet this morning?" 

"No. I don't usually. Why? Did something happen?"

"A... A Death Eater escaped from Azkaban."

"Oh," she said, not sure how to respond. "Is it someone you knew?"

"Yes. Marcus Flint. He was Quidditch captain my second and third years."

"Oh," she said again. "Do they know where he went?"

"No, but I would be careful if I were you. Potter killed Flint's father, you know. He might be out for revenge."

"Revenge? But Harry is dead."

"But you aren't, and neither is Evan. How are the wards on your flat?"

"They're... They're good. Fred and George set them since I was so out of practice. There are several sophisticated locking wards, much more sophisticated than I had ever seen before I left. Only a few people can Apparate in or out. There is even a ward to let me know if something is wrong."

"Good," said Draco. "You might want to ask Fred and George to check that everything is working properly, just in case."

"Okay. I'll do that if you think it is necessary."

"I hope it isn't, but Flint... Let's just say that Flint might be a few Bertie Botts short of a box, but he did always know how to hold a grudge."

"Well," said Ginny, "thanks for the warning. I'll Floo Fred and..." She trailed off as she heard an unfamiliar voice echoing in her head.

"Mom?" it said. "Mom?" And then she realized it wasn't so unfamiliar after all.

Ginny quickly pulled a small mirror from her pocket and said, "Evan? Evan, what is it?"

**

* * *

A/N:** I don't have any reason to believe that Robin Wilson will ever read this, but if he does, I hope he doesn't mind his cameo appearance. Thanks, as always, to everyone who has reviewed! 


	14. Chapter 13: Crisis

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

Coming Home **

**Chapter 13: Crisis**

Ginny quickly pulled a small mirror from her pocket and said, "Evan? Evan, what is it?"

Evan sounded panicky. "There's someone trying to get into the flat. He knocked first, and he was scary looking so I didn't open the door. He pulled out a wand and has been muttering things I don't understand. I think he is trying to get in."

Ginny took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice steady. "Evan, you did well not letting him in. Stay calm, hide in the broom closet or something, and I will be there as soon as possible." She turned terrified eyes to Draco. "He's there, trying to get in... Evan..."

Draco pulled Ginny out of the coffeehouse and into the alley, talking quickly as they went. "Ginny, listen to me. I want you to Apparate into your flat. Take Evan and Floo out, then contact your brother Ron or anyone you can reach at the Ministry. I will try to keep Flint busy until the Aurors can get there. Do you understand?"

She looked at him blankly for a moment, then nodded. "I understand. Get Evan out. But... But do try to be careful, Draco."

"Don't worry about me. Just go take care of Evan."

Ginny arrived in the entryway of her flat. She could hear the man she presumed to be Flint muttering from the other side of the door. What was he doing? How had he escaped? Did he have a wand? How did he get it? Why had he come _here_? She heard a pop and a gasp of surprise, indicating that Draco had arrived. Ginny snapped out of her stupor and remembered the plan. She ran for the broom closet and quickly pulled Evan to the fireplace. "Go to the Burrow. If I'm not right behind you, tell Mum to get Ron here as soon as possible."

Evan nodded and tossed a handful of Floo powder onto the fire. He was about to step in, but the flames didn't turn green. He tried again with the same results. "Mom! It isn't working!" Ginny could see the beginnings of terror in his eyes.

"He must have disabled it somehow!" At that moment, she heard a yelp of pain from outside the door. She couldn't tell if Draco or Flint had made the noise, but she couldn't afford to waste more time. She grabbed a scrap of parchment and scribbled, _Ron–Flint is here–Ginny._ She sent the note off with her owl, admonishing her, "Fly as fast as you ever have!"

She hugged Evan tightly. "Go back to the closet and stay there until I or someone you know comes for you. If someone else comes, do whatever you can to protect yourself." Ginny's tone brooked no argument and Evan disappeared immediately.

Ginny made her way to the front door, wand drawn, trying to hear what was going on outside. She didn't dare leave Evan alone in the flat, but she needed to know the situation. Would she have to save Evan the same way Harry's mother had saved him? Draco and Flint seemed to be arguing and she could hear what they were saying.

"...defending Potter's brat?" Flint's voice was deep and hoarse from disuse. "But I guess you _have_ always had your priorities wrong."

"_I_ had my priorities wrong? I'm not the one who just spent ten years in Azkaban for serving a half-blood loser, though, am I?" Draco was trying to keep his voice light and amused, but Ginny could hear the strain, even through the door.

"At least I'm not a bloody traitor!"

"I never betrayed anyone, Flint. I never declared my allegiance in the war. Which really turned out to be a stroke of brilliance, wouldn't you say?"

"Ah, yes, Malfoy, you always _did_ look out for yourself first."

"And you didn't? That _is_ the Slytherin way, after all."

"Which of course brings us to the question of why you are here right now, if you have no allegiances."

"This isn't about allegiances, Flint. This is _personal_."

There was some shuffling, a shout of "Stupefy!" a thud, and a pop, all in close succession. Ginny was about to Apparate out to help Draco when she heard Ron's voice.

"Malfoy?"

"Weasley." Draco sounded out of breath. "He's just unconscious. You should probably bind him before we talk." When she heard this, Ginny threw open the door, and flung herself at Draco.

"Draco! Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Oh, Ron, thank Merlin you made it in time!" As Ron tended to Flint, Ginny shepherded Draco into the kitchen and helped him into a chair. She then went to the closet to retrieve and reassure a shaking Evan, and seated him next to Draco. And then she did what came naturally following any crisis. She made tea. She _was_ Molly Weasley's daughter, after all.

One of Ron's fellow Aurors arrived to bear Flint's immobilized body away. Once he was gone, Ron entered the kitchen, a questioning look on his face. Ginny told him everything that had happened. Meanwhile, Evan and Draco sipped their tea quietly.

Ron eyed Draco suspiciously, clearly wondering why the Slytherin had gotten involved. He seemed to be particularly interested in how Evan had contacted Ginny. She had mentioned that Flint had disabled the ward that was supposed to alert her to any trouble. Realizing that she had never told anyone except Evan about Draco's birthday gift, she showed Ron the mirrors and explained how they worked.

"I've never seen these before, but I've heard of them. Harry..."

"Yes," Ginny said, "they're like the ones Harry and Sirius had."

"They aren't easy to find," Ron said, looking at Draco speculatively. Draco just sipped his tea, impassive as ever. "So, Malfoy, why would you go to the trouble to get them for my sister?"

"I thought she might appreciate an easy way to be in contact with Evan, in case something like this happened. Though I tried to avoid letting her realize that it might," Draco answered, looking Ron steadily in the eyes.

"You thought something like this might happen?"

"Of course I did! They are clear targets. And it was only a matter of time before a Death Eater escaped, now that the Dementors are gone from Azkaban. Surely a _fine_ Auror like yourself must have realized that."

Ron started to turn red, but he made an effort to control his temper. "And today?" he asked stiffly. "Why did you take Flint on today?"

"To give Ginny and Evan a chance to get out safely."

"But Flint was a Death Eater. He had more than a few tricks up his sleeve."

"Of course he did, and I knew most of them."

"You...!"

"It's not like that, Weasley," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "You _know_ I was never a Death Eater. But it wasn't for lack of effort on my father's part."

"But then, why? You could have been..." he paused, looking at Ginny briefly, then back at Draco, "_hurt_."

"Yes."

"But why would you risk that?"

"Merlin's beard! I already told you that. To give Ginny and Evan a chance to get out safely. And now, if you are done interrogating me, I would like to go home and rest." He stood up. So did Ron. Ginny started moving to block any hexes he might throw Draco's way, but this was apparently unnecessary.

Ron took a deep breath and held his hand out towards Draco. "Thank you, Malfoy."

After a moment, Draco reached out and shook Ron's hand. Ginny thought she might see the beginnings of respect in both of their eyes. Then they let go abruptly, and looked away from each other.

Draco hugged Ginny briefly. He said, "If there is anything I can do to help, let me know."

Ginny smiled at Draco, and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Draco said, squeezing her tighter, then kissing her forehead. He went over to Evan and crouched down so they were eye to eye.

"Evan," he said solemnly. "Your mother has had a big shock. Take care of her, okay?" Evan nodded wordlessly, but he stopped shaking and sat taller in his chair. "Good. I know she's in good hands, then," Draco said, smiling approvingly at the boy.

Then he was gone.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny woke to Remus shaking her gently. "What is it?" she snapped. 

"Good morning to you, too," he said wryly.

"Is it really?"

"Well, that depends on your point of view. Would you like to see what the _Daily Prophet_ has to say about you today?"

"Argh!" she said. "They promised they wouldn't report on me!"

"Well, technically the article is about Marcus Flint, so I don't think you can hold them to that agreement."

"Oh, wonderful, just what I needed, a loophole!"

"So I take it you would rather not read the article?"

"Ooh! I knew there was a reason Dumbledore hired you that year! You're not entirely stupid!" Ginny's frustration had brought out her sarcastic side.

"Ginny, that was uncalled for," Remus admonished.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just hate waking up to find that I am the talk of the town."

"Well, actually, _Draco_ is really the talk of the town."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, indeed. Apparently the _Prophet_ is reevaluating his past actions in light of his heroics yesterday."

"At least _something_ good has come of all this."

"Well, yes. But you might want to know the full story before you say that. They won't come out and say anything directly, but they have written the article in such a way that anyone who reads it will wonder why he would do such a thing on your behalf. So you will have to be careful when you are in public together."

"We never are in public together, at least not in the wizarding world, so I guess we have nothing to worry about."

"I see," Remus said doubtfully.

"And on the plus side, after yesterday, Ron seems to be coming around," Ginny added.

"Oh! _That_ is good news!"

* * *

That morning, Draco seemed to have trouble looking Ginny in the eye. She had to wave her hand in his face to get his attention. Once she had it, she wasn't sure how to begin. She decided on a straightforward approach. 

"Thank you," she said, quietly.

"For what?" he asked, sounding bitter. "Now that I've gone all Gryffindor on you, you can think of me as worthy like Potter? Am I your new hero now?"

"Hero? I'm not sure I'd go _that _far," Ginny said, smiling a little at his discomfort, "but you did help, more than I can say."

"Hmph."

"I am grateful that you held Flint off, but..."

He looked up at her then. "But what?"

"But I am also grateful for how you were able to keep calm, and keep me calm. And most of all... Most of all, I am grateful for the mirrors."

He looked at her uncertainly, but she was no longer willing to meet his eye.

"It never occurred to me that the alert ward would be the first one an adversary would remove. But you knew. Somehow you knew that we would need to communicate at some point. And you made the effort to find the mirrors." When he looked like he was going to say something, she cut him off. "And don't argue with that because Ron told me all about how rare they are and that the Auror Corps is always trying to get their hands on some!"

He looked away. "I have my sources."

"Draco, thank you," she said softly. "Thank you for thinking of these things, and for acting on it. It was heroic, but in a very Slytherin way."

He smiled a little at that. "I... I could do nothing less."

"Thank you nevertheless."

After several minutes of silence, Draco asked awkwardly, "Did you see the _Prophet_ this morning?"

"No. I managed to avoid it, despite Remus's best attempts to make me look at it."

"Did he tell you what it said? And what it implied?"

"More or less."

"What do you think we should do about it?"

Ginny felt as if she were under a great weight. She saw the hope in his eyes, but couldn't–or maybe wouldn't–deal with it. There would be too many questions she really didn't want to consider if she did.

"I don't know..." she said, standing up and discarding her coffee cup. "I honestly don't know." And with that, she left Draco and the coffee house behind.

* * *

The next morning, Remus woke Ginny yet again. 

"I am beginning to regret allowing you to be able to Apparate into my flat," she groaned.

"But how else would you learn about all the important news?" he asked with mock innocence. "After all, you do refuse to subscribe to the wizarding press."

"I suppose you _are_ the reason I can avoid the _Prophet_. I know you'll let me know anything necessary."

"Well, I am elated to be your excuse to avoid the press, but today's breaking news didn't actually appear in the _Prophet_. Apparently they are sufficiently terrified of your publicist."

"Then why are you here?"

"Today's article," Remus said with false brightness, "is in the _Owl Post_."

"The what!"

"The_ Owl Post_."

"Then how do _you_ know about it? I didn't think you read tabloids. The _Owl Post_ is even worse than the _Quibbler_!"

Remus was silent and Ginny stared at him incredulously. Then she laughed. "Oh Remus, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that you had a taste for gossip rags!"

"Would you believe that I developed the taste since you returned to the wizarding world?"

She looked at him carefully, noting his perfectly angelic expression. "No way!"

"Oh well, I guess you've discovered my weakness then. And I would have you know that they _do_ have the best crossword puzzles. But even so, you should be grateful. Otherwise you might not know about this story in time."

"In time for what? And what is it that I should be so concerned about?"

"In time to spin the story in whatever way you wish, of course. And I do not know if it is really a matter for concern, but you and your stubborn mind will probably think so..."

"Come on, Remus, just tell me," she whined.

He held out a copy of the tabloid, folded so all she could see was a photograph of she and Draco having coffee together, engaged in a close conversation. They were gazing affectionately at each other, but there was nothing that made her too worried. She looked at Remus questioningly.

"They are purporting that you and Draco are in a romantic relationship."

"Where did they ever get that idea?"

"Well, the _Prophet_ never said so yesterday, they know better to go against your agreement unless someone else reports first, but they did hint strongly at it. And I am sure that once they got that photograph, the _Post_ jumped to conclusions."

"Well, we'll just have to deny it!" she said, indignantly.

Remus grinned at Ginny in a way that made her very uncomfortable. "Do you honestly believe that anyone who has seen the two of you together, much less that photograph, would believe that you don't have a romantic relationship?"

"Why not?" Ginny asked, genuinely confused.

"You really have no idea, do you? The way the two of you look at each other..." Remus said. At Ginny's look he said, "Do you mean to tell me that you still have not admitted you have feelings for him? Not even to yourself?"

"What! What feelings?" Ginny asked in a panic.

"Oh dear!" he said, clearly exasperated. "Well, as your friend, I suggest you search your heart honestly. But do it quickly, because the press is _not_ going to give you a break on this. You need to make a decision about Draco, one way or the other."

Remus looked at her intently, then shook his head ruefully before Disapparating. He left Ginny with her mouth open in shock. When she was sure he was gone, her mind turned to the question he had posed. What did she really feel about Draco?


	15. Chapter 14: Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

Coming Home **

**Chapter 14: Acceptance**

Ginny had not taken the time to really think about Remus's suggestion. His insinuations about her feelings for Draco hit too close to home for her to contemplate them comfortably. Instead, she avoided them and stormed off to the coffee house, oozing annoyance. Either Draco didn't notice her mood or he chose to ignore it.

"Good morning!" he said cheerily.

"Do you read the _Owl Post_?" Ginny demanded. Draco nearly spat his coffee onto the table.

"What!" he asked. He then got a playful gleam in his eye and said sarcastically, "Oh yes, I read it faithfully." When Ginny just stared at him, he rolled his eyes and asked, "Have I ever given you the impression that I would read something like that?"

"Well, no," Ginny said sheepishly, "But neither did Remus, and apparently _he_ does."

"Do you _want_ me to read the _Owl Post_?"

"No, but..."

"Are you trying to tell me there was a story of interest in today's_ Owl Post_?"

"I guess... There was... A picture... Of us... Here."

"So? There was a picture of us. I guess we couldn't expect to keep our friendship secret from the press for the rest of our lives, even if we stayed in the Muggle world. What was in the article?"

Ginny blushed bright red. "Well, I didn't read it, but Remus said... He said they... We..."

"They suggested we were romantically involved?"

Ginny nodded, refusing to look at him.

"I see," said Draco. He placidly continued to sip his coffee.

After a few minutes, Ginny couldn't stand the tension. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not particularly."

"How are we going to deal with this?"

"Well," Draco said, the familiar smirk slowly spreading across his face, "we could give them something to _really_ write about."

Ginny laughed nervously, not sure whether Draco was serious or not.

"I'm not joking, Ginny," Draco said. "You know how I feel about you, don't you?"

She didn't answer and didn't look at him. He continued, "I've wanted to be 'romantically involved' with you since I met you here last summer. And I think I have given you plenty of time to get used to the idea."

Ginny knew that he was right. She just didn't want to admit it. And Remus was right as well. It was time she faced how she felt about Draco. But to do so, she would finally have to let go of Harry, and just letting things continue on as they were was so... so _easy_.

"Ginny," Draco said so quietly it was almost a whisper, "Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing for me but friendship?"

After a moment, Ginny looked up at him. She thought back over the last several months. About how they could have a serious discussion or laugh uproariously about some stupid joke. About how Draco had given her the communication mirrors, and helped her and Evan when Flint tried to break in. She thought about how he had shown respect to her family even when they didn't return the gesture. About how jealous she had been when she thought he was dating someone else. Most importantly, she thought about how she felt happier every time she saw him. As she remembered, something in her shifted.

She looked into his eyes then looked away, blushing.

"That's what I thought," he said softly.

At that moment, a flutter of wings outside the window distracted them, as well as most of the Muggles in the coffee house. Draco slipped out into an alley to retrieve the message from the owl. His expression was serious when he returned. "It's from Shawna. She wants to meet with us, no doubt about how to deal with these...insinuations."

"What will we tell her?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"That's up to you, but..." he paused, and Ginny looked at his closed eyes with both fear and hope. "Ginny, would you have dinner with me tonight at the Shooting Star in Hogsmeade tonight? As a date?"

She considered him carefully for a few moments. After a silence, he slowly opened his eyes. For a second, she caught the longing and disappointment in his gaze before he hid it from view. It was enough to convince her, though, and just as he seemed to give up on her, she answered him.

"I would enjoy that very much, Mr. Malfoy." The delight in his eyes made her heart leap.

"And Shawna? What should I tell her?"

"Tell her... Tell her that anything goes."

"Do you mean it?" he asked, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I mean it," she said, looking up at him with a tentative smile.

"Oh, Ginny," he breathed, and kissed her tenderly. Her pulse raced. It was almost too much for her to bear. She nearly lost herself in the kiss, but after a moment, she pulled away.

"We're in public," she said, indicating the poodle and its owner, who were both watching with undisguised interest.

"I don't care," he whispered, kissing her earlobe.

"But I do..." she said, tearing herself away. "I'll see you at dinner?"

He nodded. "Seven o'clock?" he asked.

She smiled broadly at him, "I'll see you then."

* * *

Ginny's nerves were frazzled all day. She alternated between euphoria and second-guessing. Had she really made the right decision? What if it didn't work out? Would she and Draco still be able to be friends? Did she really feel more than friendship towards him? Then she would think of the way he had kissed her, and she would melt again, at least until the doubts returned. 

Ginny was distracted at work. The other clinic staff started stepping out of her way if they saw her coming. She had walked into three people by lunchtime, and had dropped several items, including a glass beaker that shattered on the floor.

Mrs. Turner, her favorite patient, noticed Ginny's lack of concentration. "What is it, dear?" she asked with concern.

"What? Did you say something?" Ginny answered absently.

"What's wrong? Is it your young man?"

This managed to capture Ginny's attention. She burst out laughing. Mrs. Turner looked a bit confused until Ginny calmed down enough to explain.

"You are always asking about my young man, and I always deny that he is. But I guess he is now!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, Ginny!"

"Is it?"

"Of course! You always did protest too much when I brought him up. And I saw the way you two looked at each other that day."

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"Saying what?"

"That the way we look at each other is something special."

"Because it is. Now that you have him, hold onto him and don't let him go."

"But I don't know if it is what I really want."

"It is. I can see it in your eyes right now. You want him, but you are afraid. Let go of the fear."

"But, what if...?"

"Ginny, dear, you can trust me," Mrs. Turner said with a smile. "You remind me of myself."

"In what way?"

"I acted just the same way with Mr. Turner!"

After that, Ginny felt a little more comfortable about her decision. She was no longer second-guessing herself. She was just nervous. What would she wear? What would they talk about? Would they be the center of attention? Would the press be there? Would she make a fool out of herself and make Draco change his mind about her?

When she tripped and nearly dropped a tray full of urine samples, Dr. Perry gently suggested she take the rest of the day off.

* * *

Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon wandering aimlessly around her flat. She didn't even have Evan to distract her; after learning of Ginny's date, Molly had suggested that he spend the night at the Burrow. Alone, her anxieties spiraled out of control. By the time she left for dinner, she was a bundle of nerves. 

The Shooting Star was the most elegant restaurant in Hogsmeade, and Ginny expected to feel out of place there. She wore the green robes that Draco had bought for her first interview with the _Daily Prophet_. On one hand, she was reluctant to wear robes the whole wizarding world had already seen her in, even if it was just in print. On the other hand, they were the only dressy robes she owned, and Draco had chosen them for her, so presumably he thought they suited her. But she knew deep down that it was really seeing Draco that made her nervous. She tried to convince herself to stop worrying; after all, she had eaten with Draco countless times before and had never been this antsy. But the stakes had never been so high.

When she arrived, the maitre d' recognized her immediately, and ushered her into the dining room. Draco was already there, and stood up as she entered. She couldn't look anywhere but at him. For a moment, guilty thoughts of Harry crossed her mind, but she was able to dismiss them. Draco had protected her and Evan when it mattered. And most importantly, Harry had told her to be happy, whatever happened. She could no longer deny that Draco Malfoy made her happy. Harry would approve. He would have to.

Ginny looked at Draco, and saw uncertainty in his eyes. She smiled reassuringly, and took the hand he offered. He smirked a bit before leaning over to kiss it, but she just smiled wider. He held her chair out for her.

"So, Draco," she said, once they had both been seated, "do I get to choose the wine?"

He laughed at this, and said, "If you'd like. But you'll find that the wine here is all French."

"So?"

"So, you have a predilection for New World wines."

"Ah, yes, that's true, especially when I am buying or want to drive you crazy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I learn faster than I let on and now know quite a bit about French wine, thanks to you. So I'm not nearly as intimidated as you would like me to be." She paused for a moment, then smiled wickedly. "But mostly, it means that if you're paying, I'm happy to order without regard to price."

"Tell me again why you weren't a Slytherin?" he asked, smiling.

"Because of my bravery, of course. After all, I _am _willing to date you, aren't I?"

"Yes, I guess so," Draco said appreciatively. For a moment, he looked into her eyes. "Would you like to dance?"

Ginny had been so caught up in Draco that she hadn't even realized there was music. She glanced around and saw that there was a dance floor, but that no other couples were taking advantage of it. They moved to the floor and Draco took her in his arms. Then she looked more closely at the restaurant and noticed that there was no one else there at all.

"Draco...?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why is there no one else here?"

He grasped her tighter and looked into her eyes.

"Because I thought you would prefer not to be in the limelight, at least not for our first real date."

Ginny was touched, but then realized that this was not how things usually worked. The stopped moving abruptly. "What did you do?"

"I just offered to make up the difference to the management."

"You paid them not to let anyone else in?" Ginny was amazed. She couldn't even imagine what that had cost him.

He nodded. "It really is no big deal, even if you order the most expensive wine on the list."

"So no one is watching us?"

"Well, the restaurant staff and the band are, but they aren't likely to be indiscreet, considering what I'm paying them."

"Oh, Draco!" Ginny said, relief flooding her. "I thought this dinner was our debut for the sake of the press!"

"What?" he asked incredulously. "You thought I would want to be on display?"

"Well, this is our first time going out in the wizarding world, and you were going to talk to Shawna today, so I just assumed..."

"I'm not trying to woo the press, Ginny," he said in a husky voice. "Even though they do have their uses."

"Do you mean you...?"

"I just wanted to get you on your own so we could do this..." he said, moving closer to her. Her breath caught as she understood what he meant. And she found that she wanted it, with all her heart. When he kissed her, it felt as if the earth opened up beneath her and the skies cracked open above. This, she thought, is what a kiss should be. Her heart thundered in her chest after months of unacknowledged anticipation, and she submitted herself to pure sensation.

She didn't realize until later (much later) that she couldn't compare it to Harry's kisses, as they were on an entirely different plane. Harry's kisses had been full of sweetness and light, but this... This was thunder and lightning and a happiness she had never experienced before. When she realized this (much later) she sent a prayer out to Harry hoping he would understand, that this was what he wanted for her when he told her to be happy. But that was later, and in the moment, Ginny felt alive as she never had before, and fell into the experience.

Eventually they ate, though Ginny was hard-pressed the next day to remember what. They drank a wine that Ginny had picked at random from the wine list, and neither of them really tasted it. And they danced some more. Eventually, when the band indicated discreetly that they had already been playing much longer than was customary, Ginny and Draco left the restaurant. Wanting to make the evening last longer, they walked hand in hand through the moonlit village.

Well after midnight, Ginny began to yawn and Draco suggested they call it a night. They Apparated to just outside Ginny's flat. They stood smiling at each other for a few minutes, then Ginny whispered, "Thank you. It's been a lovely evening."

"No, I should be the one thanking you," Draco said, pulling Ginny closer to him. Confused, she looked up at him questioningly. He reached up and slowly caressed her hair. "Thank you for taking a chance on me."

"But it wasn't a matter of me taking a chance on you. It was taking a chance on myself. I was just afraid. _I'm_ the one who has been an idiot all these months."

"Well, thank you for coming to your senses, then," he said, half smirking and half smiling.

Ginny smiled. "It probably wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for that bloody article this morning."

"Well, then," Draco said mischievously, "perhaps I have been directing my thanks in the wrong direction. I take it all back. And tomorrow I will make a generous contribution to the _Owl Post_."

Ginny laughed and tried to hit him playfully, but Draco caught her in a kiss before her hand hit his arm, and somehow it ended up twined in his hair instead. Several breathless minutes later, they pulled apart.

"It doesn't matter who is responsible for what," Draco said, cupping Ginny's cheek in his hand. "All that matters is that we are here together now." Ginny smiled up at him. "Good night, Ginny. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course. Good night, Draco. And whether you want to hear it or not, thank you." She kissed him briefly, then disappeared into her flat.

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, there you have it–Ginny has finally seen the light. Which means that my story is winding down. There should be one more full chapter and an epilogue. I hope to have both posted before I leave town at the end of next week. Thanks for the reviews! 


	16. Chapter 15: Reactions

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! This is the last full chapter. There will be an epilogue soon.

**

* * *

Coming Home **

**Chapter 15: Reactions**

While having coffee the next morning, Ginny and Draco both kept breaking out in spontaneous grins. Their hands were clasped underneath the table, interfering with their individual rituals, and causing them to burst into giggles. The woman with a daily quest for the ultimate sugar cube noticed them for the first time ever, and she glared at them for interrupting her search. This just made them laugh harder.

"Draco Malfoy, whoever would have thought you knew how to giggle?" Ginny laughed.

"I do not giggle!" he said, and burst out laughing.

"No! Of course not," Ginny said sarcastically. "Malfoys _never_ giggle!"

"That's right! And you had better remember that!"

"I've always wondered," Ginny asked innocently, "is there a Malfoy handbook?"

"You'll just have to wait until you're a Malfoy to find out, won't you?"

Ginny's breath caught. Had he suggested what she thought he had?

Draco suddenly seemed to realize what he had said and scrambled to cover it up.

"Well, if there is such a thing, I guess I have blown it all to hell anyway. After all, 'Thou shalt not date a Weasley' has to be pretty high on the list, doesn't it?"

The maneuver was successful because it caused Ginny to remember more pressing matters. "And if there were a Weasley handbook, I'm sure it would say, 'Thou shalt not date a Malfoy'. How am I going to tell my brothers?"

"Bring your mother," Draco answered with a smirk. "Judging from some of the things she has said to me, she will probably be an ally."

"I guess she _has_ been pretty supportive."

"Considering that even before your birthday she gave me her approval... yes, I think she will be a great help."

"That soon?"

"Last summer, after I kissed you the first time, your mother came to see me. She was worried about you and wanted to see me for herself. Your mum is very perceptive, and very protective."

Ginny smiled at that. He was entirely correct.

"Ginny, I knew the first time I talked to you that I would fall for you, even though I thought you were a Muggle at the time. By the time I talked to Molly, there was no use denying my feelings. She must have decided I was genuine, because she gave me her blessing and told me to take good care of you. And then she warned me about what your brothers would do to me if I didn't. That was when we planned your birthday party."

"You helped plan it? I thought you were just the one to pick me up!"

"Yes, I helped plan it. Though it didn't turn out quite the way I expected."

"No, I guess not," Ginny said, remembering how Ron had confronted him. Thinking of Ron brought her mind back to the problem at hand. "Mum has probably already told Dad, and I am sure he, Fred, and George will be okay with it. If I am happy, they will be. But that leaves the rest of my brothers and Evan."

"You should probably talk to Evan sooner rather than later. I have an appointment with Shawna this afternoon. Will you go with me to talk about how to handle the press?"

"Yes, of course. I'll call in sick, then go to the Burrow. See you later?"

Draco kissed Ginny briefly before she left, and she was so caught up in thoughts of him that she hardly noticed her trip to the alley to Disapparate.

* * *

When Ginny arrived at the Burrow, she found Evan poking moodily at his eggs. He looked up at her accusingly and asked, "Where were you last night? It wasn't Thursday." 

Molly, who had been washing up, wiped her hands and quietly left the room. Ginny sat down across from Evan and looked at him calmly.

"I was with Draco. On a date."

Evan looked down at his mangled breakfast. "You said you were friends. You said you weren't going to date him."

"I know I said that. But things changed."

"What changed? Have you finally forgotten Dad?" Evan's voice was bitter, and he still refused to look at her.

Ginny gasped, and she automatically reached for the locket she wore around her neck–the locket that Evan had given her for her birthday. "No, Evan. I haven't forgotten your dad, and I never will. But I _have_ realized that I have to live my life, and part of that is admitting that what I feel for Draco is more than friendship."

"But, how can you do that? I thought you loved Dad."

"I loved your father very much, but that doesn't mean I can't love other people as well."

Evan slouched further down so Ginny couldn't see his face. She knew that he was fighting off tears. "Evan," Ginny said hesitantly. "Did I ever tell you the last thing your dad said to me before he died?" Evan shook his head and looked up at her curiously. "He told me to be happy."

"Be happy?"

"Yes. He said, 'Whatever happens, be happy.' And I _have_ been happy for the most part, because I have had you. But... I... Draco makes me happy in a completely different way. I've missed that kind of happiness. And I am not betraying Harry by seeking it out."

"I... I guess not." Ginny got up and sat next to Evan, pulling him into a hug.

"It took me a very long time to figure that out," she said, burying her face in his hair. "So I won't mind if you don't accept it right away." She felt Evan relax in her arms. "All I ask is that you try to be happy for me."

"I'll try," he said, hugging her tightly. "I'll try."

* * *

After a few minutes, Molly came back into the kitchen and resumed washing up, sending Evan into the sitting room to start his lessons. Ginny offered to help Molly, and the two discussed how Ginny should tell her brothers about the change in her relationship with Draco. They agreed that Ron would probably take the news the hardest, and that he should be told last, preferably with Hermione present to help keep him calm. They decided that Ginny should Floo Charlie, and visit each of her other brothers, with the exception of Ron, at work that day. Molly confirmed that she had spoken with Arthur already, and that he had approved. "He seems like a nice enough young man," he had said. "He must not be like his father if Ginny likes him." 

Just as Ginny was putting away the last of the breakfast dishes, the fire flared up and out stepped young Harry, closely followed by Ron. Ginny swallowed hard. Maybe she would have to tell Ron first after all. Ron stopped short when he saw her.

"Hey, Gin! What are you doing here? Aren't you usually at work now?"

"I took the day off," Ginny answered, looking to her mother for support. "Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have a few minutes now?"

Ron nodded, glancing curiously between Ginny and Molly. Molly took young Harry to join Evan, leaving Ron and Ginny alone.

"Ron, it's probably going to become public in the next few days, so I wanted to let you know ahead of time..."

Ginny took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "Draco Malfoy and I started dating yesterday."

Ginny had expected an outburst and when none had come after a moment, she slowly raised her head to look up at her brother. He was staring at her blankly.

After a few more moments, she couldn't take it any more. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I... I guess I'm just surprised. I thought you already _were_ dating."

"What!"

"Well, after your birthday party, I assumed you were and just hadn't wanted to tell me. You were standing so close to each other that night. And since then he always seems to be with you. Then on Sunday, you both acted like you were a couple. You were both so protective..."

Ginny was shocked. But then she remembered Elsa and Mrs. Turner and realized that he wasn't the only one who had made assumptions about her relationship with Draco. Had she been too dense to see what was right in front of her face? Had it been so obvious even _Ron_ could see it?

Ginny blushed and looked down at her hands. "It was only after what happened on Sunday that I realized what I felt for him," she said quietly.

Ron grinned and teased, "I guess hardheadedness in these matters must run in the family."

"Yeah, but it has only been six months. It took you _years_ to figure out what you felt for Hermione. I remember thinking about locking the two of you in a broom closet until you admitted it."

They both laughed at the memories, but then Ron became serious again.

"Ginny, you know I don't like Malfoy and don't particularly trust him. But after Sunday, I have to admit that he may have changed, at least a little. And it is clear that he cares about you."

"So you aren't going to yell?"

"No," Ron said, smiling a bit. "I won't yell. But if he ever gives me any cause..."

"Thank you, Ron!" Ginny said, hugging him awkwardly. "And I will be sure to pass on your threats."

* * *

When Ron left, Ginny went out to talk to the rest of her brothers. She was much less nervous about their reactions. Bill smiled knowingly at her, and said that it was about time. Charlie only had time to wish her well and say that Draco seemed like a nice bloke before he was called off to tend to a rambunctious Welsh Green. Much to Ginny's chagrin, Percy asked questions that indicated that he was calculating how he could make use of the Malfoy connections. Fred and George were by far the happiest. 

"It took you long enough," Fred said.

"Yeah, what finally changed your mind?" asked George.

"It couldn't have anything to do with the _Owl Post,_ could it?" Ginny blushed at Fred's question.

"You know, Fred, I never realized it before, but Ginny does tend to let the press make a lot of her big decisions for her."

"You're right. It always seems to be either Remus or the press that does it."

"Ah, yes. Maybe we should pass this information on to Draco."

"Yes, I'm sure he would find it quite useful." By this time, the twins were grinning madly. Ginny, entirely too red for her own liking, attempted to change the subject.

"So are you two coming for dinner tonight as usual?"

"Would we _ever_ miss dinner with our lovely sister and nephew?" asked George with mock innocence.

"Of course we wouldn't!" Fred protested. "We'll even bring dessert!"

"Oh, yes! That Truthful Trifle would be perfect!"

"Especially if Draco will be there too," added Fred hopefully.

"Don't you dare!" Ginny yelled, half laughing. "And leave Draco alone!"

"But he's an investor! We're contractually obligated to keep him up to date on our products," George said.

"Not to mention that he is practically family, now!"

Ginny swatted them both before Disapparating to her appointment with Shawna.

Draco was already in Shawna's office when Ginny arrived. He immediately gathered her into a hug. "How are you doing? How did it go? Have you told them all?"

"Yes, everyone knows now," she said, hugging him tighter. "Evan wasn't very happy about it, but he is going to try. My brothers were all surprisingly accepting, even Ron. For some reason, he actually thought we had been together since my birthday. He _did_ threaten to turn you into a mouse and feed you to his owl if you don't behave yourself, though, so consider yourself warned. All in all, it was much better than I thought it would be."

"Then why do you look like you have been to the wars?"

"I just came from talking to Fred and George."

"Ah. That explains it."

"Is that how you talk to all your girlfriends, Draco?" Shawna asked from the doorway to her office. "You look like you've been to the wars, indeed! Maybe _that's_ why you have been single so long." Ginny burst into laughter and followed Shawna into the other room.

* * *

After the meeting with Shawna, Ginny retrieved Evan from the Burrow. They played a ruthless game of Monopoly until Fred and George arrived for dinner. The four of them spent a fun-filled evening which ended with Evan sprouting a peacock tail. Draco had wanted to join them, but Ginny had said no. He still needed to talk to his mother (Ginny was grateful she wouldn't have to be present for _that_ conversation), but more importantly, Ginny thought it would help Evan to have some time with her away from Draco. Apparently she was right. He seemed to be reassured that he wasn't going to lose her and was in much better spirits by the next morning. He didn't even protest when Ginny reminded him that it was Thursday and he would be staying at the Burrow again that night. 

Ginny spent most of the day at work. She was still a little distracted, but was not a danger to herself or others as she had been on Tuesday. Draco came to pick her up in the middle of the afternoon. He didn't cause a stir in the waiting room anymore; the patients had become used to his presence. They traveled together to the offices of the _Daily Prophet_.

Eloise Midgen interviewed Ginny and Draco. She was pleasant and respectful, as always, though she seemed a little nervous with Draco. Many of her questions centered around how two people who disliked each other so intensely at school could end up together. They told the story of how they met, and how they found out the other's identities. They talked about their friendship, and how it grew. Ginny mentioned how hard it was for her to accept that Harry would have wanted her to be happy. As they left, Draco apologized to Eloise for tormenting her at Hogwarts and she shook his hand warmly. Shawna squeezed Ginny's arm reassuringly as she steered the couple out into Diagon Alley. They could trust Eloise to be compassionate with the article.

As they had agreed to do, Draco and Ginny spent the next hour wandering through Diagon Alley with a dozen photographers at their heels. All of the major media outlets wanted pictures of what was sure to be the most talked-about couple of the year, if not the decade. The idea of a Weasley and a Malfoy together was very new, and apparently very intriguing.

Draco and Ginny attracted a lot of attention from people they passed, and it was clear that it was not just because of the bevy of photographers. Ginny saw surprise and unbridled curiosity on most of their faces, along with occasional looks of disgust, approval, and even envy. The jealous looks made Ginny nervous, but also made her feel a little smug. Ginny tried to ignore everyone else, and snuggled closer to Draco, who responded with a smile and a reassuring arm around her waist. The two of them browsed through books in Flourish and Blotts, tried on funny hats at Humberto's Haberdashery, and sipped Butterbeer in the Leaky Cauldron. Finally, when the promised hour was over, they retreated to Ginny's flat.

They spent a quiet evening alone. Draco went out to get take-away. Ginny opened her best bottle of Châteauneuf-du-Pape. They talked and talked, arguing good-naturedly as usual. Occasionally, they would dance to a song on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Fairly often, they would get distracted by the nearness of each other, and would devolve into snogging. They fell asleep on the sofa, wrapped in each others' arms.

Ginny woke slowly, taking a while to realize that she was sprawled across Draco's chest. She smiled down at him, noticing how peaceful he looked in sleep. She brushed some stray hair out of his eyes. This seemed to rouse him, as he gently eased his eyes open. When he saw her, he smiled broadly. "Hmmm," he murmured. "I could definitely get used to this." He raised his head to kiss her.

Before long, they were distracted by a tapping at the window. It was Draco's owl with his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Draco extricated himself from Ginny to retrieve the paper, then returned to sit next to her on the sofa.

Ginny blushed when she saw the picture on the front page. She finally understood what people meant when they commented on the way she and Draco looked at each other. In the picture, they were walking close together, smiling at each other with obvious affection. Ginny didn't need to read the article that aired their relationship for all the world to see. She already knew what she needed to know. Draco had an arm wrapped firmly around her as he read the paper, and she felt as if nothing could touch them as long as they were together. And as she kissed him over the pages of the newspaper, Ginny felt as if she had finally come home.


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

Coming Home**

**Epilogue**

Molly put the final touches on Ginny's hair, and then said, "There. Now you can look."

Ginny examined herself in the full-length mirror. She was not as slim as she had been for her first wedding thirteen years earlier, and she had acquired a few wrinkles around her eyes. But her robes were cut to flatter her figure, and their ivory color enhanced her pale complexion and made her hair flame-bright. She would do.

She turned to Molly and murmured, "Thanks, Mum."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear. You look beautiful." Molly pulled Ginny into a hug. "This is the right thing for you. It's good to see you so happy again."

There was a knock at the door, and Hermione entered. "Everything is ready in the garden," she said. "The flowers are gorgeous. Neville outdid himself."

"Of course he did," Molly said. "That is why Ginny asked him to do it, right, dear?" Ginny just nodded. She was experiencing an strong feeling of déjà vu. Hadn't they had this very same conversation when she had married Harry? She couldn't remember for sure.

Ginny wondered again if it had been a mistake to have the wedding at the Burrow. Narcissa Malfoy certainly thought so. She had expected Draco's wedding to be the event of the decade, a showpiece that she could brag about to her friends. Of course, she had also expected Draco to marry someone she thought to be more suitable. Draco and Ginny had insisted that only family and close friends attend, and that the ceremony be kept strictly secret. They were to be married on Sunday, then take Monday for themselves. Then they would return to the Burrow to spend a couple of days with Evan before seeing him off on Thursday for his first year at Hogwarts. On Friday, they would hold a press conference to announce their marriage, then leave for a three-week honeymoon. Only the two of them knew where they would be.

Needless to say, Narcissa was viciously unhappy with this plan, especially when she found out that none of her friends were to be invited. Not only had she threatened to boycott the ceremony, she had also hinted that she might leak the details to the press.

Draco had responded with his usual smirk. "I would like for you to be there, Mother, though I certainly won't force you to attend. But if you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, who has not been invited, you will certainly regret it."

"On the contrary," Narcissa had said coldly, "I think it would be quite amusing to watch you two dodge the press. It would at least make the wedding an _event_."

"Don't speak too soon, Mother," Draco had said, smirk firmly in place. "You know of Marietta Edgecombe, I believe?"

Narcissa had paled at this. Marietta was a well-respected witch but was still forced to cover her face at all times because of a certain curse that had left her disfigured by purple pustules.

"Ah, I see you know what I mean. That curse, as I'm sure you know, was cast by Hermione Granger-Weasley, and she has improved on it over the years. She set it to activate upon opening the invitation. Once you have done that, if you mention the wedding to anyone else..." Draco had let his voice trail off. Narcissa had glared at him, but agreed to keep quiet and to attend the wedding. She had known very well that the details would eventually make it to the press and it would make her look bad if she didn't attend.

Ginny and Draco had quickly settled on having the wedding at the Burrow. They wanted somewhere private, and neither of them liked the idea of Malfoy Manor. The Burrow's garden was a riot of color at the end of the summer, and Neville could mold it into a showplace, as he had for Ginny and Harry's wedding. Not to mention the added benefits of being protected by wards and feeling like home. But now that Ginny was here, preparing for the ceremony, she wondered if she had made a mistake. She had married Harry here as well, at the same time of year, and everything was conspiring to remind her of it.

She should not be thinking about the past now of all times, she told herself. She should be thinking about Draco.

Ginny was snapped out of her contemplation by a knock at the door. As she somehow sensed, it was her father. Arthur came in smiling, and shut the door behind him.

"Are you ready, dear?" he asked, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. Ginny just nodded again and hugged him tighter. The sensation of déjà vu she felt was extremely strange.

"We should begin soon, I think. The children have nearly torn the garden apart with all their running around. Priscilla and Eric are already covered in dirt, and poor Pembroke is nearly exhausted from trying to settle everyone else down. Not that anyone is paying the least bit of attention to him."

Ginny calmed a bit._ This_ was something different. None of the children had been born yet when she had married Harry. "I sent Isaac to find Evan so we could get started," Arthur continued. "He should be here soon."

Isaac Porter, it had turned out, was a wizard, just as Ginny, Evan, and Remus had suspected two years earlier. Ginny had worked hard to get him admitted to Hogwarts instead of one of the American wizarding schools, and she had even traveled to Chicago to tell the Porters about magic and convince them to send Isaac to a school so far from home. Ginny didn't understand why, but she was sure the boys shared a magical bond and she would do anything she could to help them keep it. Flo and Isaac had come a couple of weeks earlier to learn more about the wizarding world before Evan and Isaac left for Hogwarts, and to attend the wedding, of course. Flo and Molly had hit it off instantly, and the wedding plans were progressing smoothly largely due to their efforts.

Now Flo stuck her head in the door. "Molly, Hermione, could I see you for a few minutes? There is a slight problem with the cake," she said. Then she spotted Ginny's wide eyes and added, "It's nothing to worry about, Ginny. Fred and George just found where we were keeping it and they... Well that doesn't matter. It isn't anything we can't handle." Then the three women left Ginny alone with her father.

Arthur smiled at Ginny. "Are you ready for this, dear? It's a big step."

Ginny remembered her father asking the same thing before her first wedding, and she answered in the same way she had then. "Yes, it's a big step. It's a leap of faith. But I love him and I am willing to jump."

"Good," Arthur beamed. "That's all I wanted to know."

Then there was another knock on the door, which was almost timid. Ginny called out, "Come in!" and Evan entered, carrying a small box wrapped in ivory and gold. He looked uncertainly at Arthur, who seemed to sense that mother and son needed some time together.

"I'll just go make sure the children are calmed down, then," he said, slipping out the door. Neither Ginny nor Evan noticed him leave, as they looked intently at each other.

"This... This is for you," Evan said uncertainly, holding out the package.

Ginny took it and unwrapped it slowly. It contained a small wooden box whose lid was intricately inlaid with a pattern of ivy and roses. It reminded her of the locket Evan had given her two years ago, containing pictures of himself and Harry. She wore the locket at all times, and now her hand automatically reached up to touch it. She opened the box to find that it was lined with crimson velvet, but was empty. She looked up at Evan, slightly confused. "It's beautiful, Evan, but..."

"It's for your locket," he said quickly, looking away.

"My locket?"

He nodded. "You're getting married. You... You probably shouldn't wear a locket with Dad's picture anymore. You should wear something from Draco instead." Evan's speech was stilted and unsure, and Ginny's heart almost broke. "I got the box so you had somewhere special to keep it. You can still keep it out somewhere, and then when you see it, you will remember Dad."

At this point, Ginny was crying. She engulfed Evan in a huge hug, and he began crying too. "Oh, Evan. I wouldn't forget your Dad. But this will be a wonderful reminder. And it will also remind me of how much you love me."

"I do love you. I want you to be happy," Evan said, wiping his tears away. He pulled away from Ginny and looked at her piercingly. "You're happy to be marrying Draco, aren't you?"

Ginny nodded, smiling through her tears. "I love him very much. More than I can say."

Evan smiled a little, then looked serious again. "Now that I am going to Hogwarts and won't be around most of the time, I told Draco that he has to take care of you. He said he would. I told him he'd better." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I think he loves you as much as I do."

"I'm a very lucky woman if he does," Ginny said with a sniffle, hugging Evan one more time. She pulled away from him then, and reached up to touch the locket. "Will you...?"

Evan silently unclasped the locket. Together they put it into the box he had given her. Just then, there was a knock and Remus entered the room. "It is time. Are you two ready yet?"

Ginny sniffled a bit in response. Remus quietly removed all traces of tears from their faces. He straightened Evan's tie. He turned to Ginny and smiled broadly. She had a slightly nervous expression. "You look lovely," Remus said. "You will take Draco's breath away." Evan nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked.

Ginny took a deep breath, composing herself. "I'm ready," she said, turning to her son. "Are you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Evan said, offering her his arm. Ginny gently closed the lid of the locket box. Then they left Ginny's childhood room, so Evan could escort her down to the garden where Draco and her future waited.

**

* * *

**

**A/N 1:** Evan's gift to Ginny was inspired by a comment from Kerichi.

**A/N 2:** This story is the longest thing I have ever written, with the possible exception of my dissertation. All of the encouraging reviews I have received have made it a much more pleasant process. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I would especially like to thank Kerichi, mandi-danielle, lady lorethei, Distempered, padfootedmoony, and Golden Fawkes, who have been particularly faithful reviewers. I am traveling an obscene amount this summer (six trips between Memorial Day and the end of July, when I am moving to another state), so I don't expect to have much time to write. I might, however, post an out-take from "Coming Home" if I have the chance. I hope everyone has a good summer, and enjoys the new book. Thanks again for reviewing!


End file.
